Little Wonders
by charbear8
Summary: Starting out as an innocent young girl, Asuka's life is turned upside down when her mother is declared MIA. Determined to get her mother back, Asuka starts to train to be a ninja. Facing her pride and judgment, will she be able to find her mother?
1. Chapter 1

SpaceNipple

Go follow on quotev: ^

"Push!" yelled voice while standing between Mamarus legs. A white bedsheet covering the womens lower body. A nervous father stood at the doorway holding a 2 year old Atsuko. His oldest son, Akihito, clenched onto his pant leg watching what was happening with wide eyes. Today was the day that Asuka Ichikawa was being born. The second oldest daughter of Daisuke Ichikawa was being born. The wife, Mamaru, was cursing up a storm as she pushed with all of her might.

"Never again! Im never having a child again!" Mamaru shouted as she clutched onto her pillow behind her. She looked up with her narrowed webbed blue eyes and glared straight at her husband.

"Im never gonna sleep in the same room as you again!" Mamaru said and then let out another squeal. A cry rippled through the air as little asuka took her first breath. A apprentice nurse stood to the side and winced.

"Talk about a face only a mother could love." The apprentice said as she stared at the bloody babies face. Nurse Nanashima rolled her eyes and wrapped the baby up. "Shes just needs to be cleaned." Nanashima said and walked around the bedside and slowly laid baby Asuka in the Mamarus arms.

Mamaru let out light breaths and slowly looked at her babies face. She smiled and reached a shaking hand out and stroked the females bloody cheek.

"Shes beautiful.."Mamaru said with a soft smile and looked up at her husband.

"D-Do you think Shinji will like her?" Mamaru asked and let the nurse take little Asuka. Mamaru reached her hand out and held onto her husbands free hand as Atsuko looked at her mom with wide eyes.

"Momma, You look tired." Atsuko said and smiled at her mom. Mamaru smiled softly and let out a chuckle.

"Thats because i am tired. I just gave birth to your little sister." Mamaru said and softly poked Atsukos nose. Daisuke took Atsukos hand and said. "Lets go out and buy you and your new baby sister something pretty okay?" Daisuke said. He knew that his wife would want some rest after all of that. Mamaru softly smiled and then felt her husband kiss her cheek.

"Get some rest my love. We will be back later." Daisuke said as Atsuko skipped toward the door where her nervous older brother was waiting. "Lets gooooo!" Atsuko said anxiously. She wanted to get her sister something sparkly! Mamaru softly nodded and laid her head back. The docters around her working to getting her cleaned up and nice and cleaned.

_TIMESKIP 2 YEARS LATER_

"Ow!" Said Asuka as she tripped on the hard pavement of the training room. Asuka teared up holding her arm as Akihito came running up to her.

"Assuie is bleeding!" Akihito yelled out and took his sisters arm into his hand. Asuka was crying as she held onto her arm. "Theres something in it!" Asuka insisted as her

father came running up. Asuka whimpered as her father grabbed her arm to look at the scratch.

"Oh sweetie its okay." Daisuke said and held his hand out over the injury. He furrowed his eyebrows and activated his chakra. A soft greenish blue glow came from the mans hand as he started to heal his daughters small gash.

"Shh shh. Its okay." Daisuke said as he healed the whinning girls arm. Atsuko was inside with her mother reading at the moment. Asuka sniffled and watched amazed as her wound slowly disappeared. It was quite deep for a 'Scratch'. Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why did it leave...?" Daisuke shook his head and then cupped his daughters hands together and looked at her. "The boo-boo is gone now. Dont cry." Daisuke said with a soft smile and then kissed his little girls cheek.

Akihito frowned and watched the exhange jealous. Daisuke looked up at his son and smirked. He brought him into his arms and made him join the twos little hug. Daisuke hugged them tightly and laughed. "Dont be jealous, My little man!" Daisuke said as he held them all close with a soft smile. Akihito squealed and pushed against his fathers chest as many kisses were planted on both his and Asukas cheeks.

A small ring of a bell was heard as a voice called out.

"Time to come inside!" It was Mamaru with Atsuko by her side. Her hands had just left the small bell when the 3 came tumbling inside. "Waaahhh! Mommy!" Asuka said and clenched her hands onto her mothers shirt as she panda-hugged her with a smile. Asuka was a very happy child and she loved her mother very much.

"Asuka Darling, What are you doing my child?" Mamaru asked as she took her daughter into her arms. Mamaru rubbed the small childs back with a soft smile and walked toward the kitchen.

"Im hungry..." Asuka said and puffed her cheeks out. Asukas tiny fingers clenched onto Mamarus shirt and she was nuzzling her shirt.

"Alright little one, What do you want?" Mamaru asked as she walked toward the kitchen. She reached a hand out and slid the door open with a soft smile. Mamaru set the small girl onto the kitchen chair and then stroked her hair.

"I want cinnamon buns!"

_TIMESKIP_

~8 years later~

Mamaru set on a bed panting and with a bead of sweat going down her forehead. She let out a scream and gripped onto the bedsheets with a flinch as the midwife before her spoke.

"Push harder!" The midwife said as she stood between the womens legs. Mamaru let out another squeal as she pushed. She was giving birth to her daughter, Miwa Ichikawa. Mamaru squealed and threw her head back letting out yelps of pain. It hurt...alot. Mamaru looked up at her husband who sat with a 10 year old Asuka in his lap watching. Asuka had blonde curly hair that was pushed back behind her ears. Her eyes had taken on a light purple like Mamarus father. Asukas eyes were wide as she watched what was all happening. While a 12 year old Atsuko was twisting a shuriken with a finger and boredly watched. Atsuko had jet black hair like her father and she had blue eyes like her mother. She had seen the birth of Asuka so she really didnt feel that excited for another sibling.

"Cheer up, Atsuko! Our little sisters being born!" Akihito said excitedly. Akihito had recently turned 15 and he was a very happy boy right now. Akihito had blonde hair and green eyes like his father. He was like a exact copy but more...blonde?

Daisuke held onto his wifes hand as she squeezed. Daisuke smiled softly and then kissed her cheek. "Its okay my love. Your doing great!" Daisuke said encouragingly. Mamaru let out a squeal of pain as a cry split through the air and other midwives came rushing in and started to care for the small child. Mamaru let out a pant and leaned back against her bed. She was absolutly tired... Miwa had a head full of Blonde hair and blue eyes. The midwives looked at the husband. "Cut the Cord." One said. Asuka raised her hand. "C-could i cut it?!" She asked excitedly.

Daisuke looked at his daughter and said. "No, The father is supossed to cut the cord." Daisuke said as he stood up. Asuka pouted and puffed her cheeks out. "Awe..." She said as he cut the cord. Hes done it alot of times so it was easy to him. Shinji leaned against the doorway.

"Hey, Is the little devil out yet?" Shinji asked and walked up with crossed arms. His jet black hair slicked back and his purple eyes narrowed. Asuka looked up at her uncle with wide eyes. "Uncle Shinji!" Asuka said and then tackle-hugged the male with a soft smile.

"Hey there squirt. Hows training coming?" Shinji asked asuka as he stroked the small girls hair. Asuka let out a cheeky grin and looked up at her uncle.

"I've started working on my aim with my shuriken and kunai!" Asuka informed him. Mamaru turned her head slowly toward her brother. By now, The baby was resting in Mamarus arms. Miwa was sleeping soundly in Mamarus arms and looked so fragile. Mamaru smiled at her brother. "Come see the newest addittion." Mamaru told her brother.

Shinji smiled and walked up with a soft smile. He softly reached his hand foward and caressed the babies cheek. "...Shes tiny..." Shinji said with a soft smile. Shinji slowly pulled his hands back and then looked at Mamaru. "Shes just like you." Shinji said.

_TIMESKIP_

~5 years later~

A squeal was heard as Miwa was running down the hallway completely naked. Shinji was chasing her with a towel and had a angry look on his face.

"Get back here!" Shinji said as the smell of freshed baked cookies filled the air. Soap suds followed the tracks of miwa as she ran into the kitchen. "Daddy!" Miwa yelled at her now single father whom was holding his 3 month old son , Hachiko. I bet you are wondering where Mamaru is? Well...She disappeared right after Hachiko was born. Where did she go? WELL WE DONT KNOW! DIDNT I JUST SAY SHE DISAPPEARED?! To be honest, we are all really torn up about it. Dad stopped taking missions in order to take care of us and my uncle moved in and started to take even more jobs in order to feed all of us. Now i bet at this point you are wondering just who exactly is the main character of this story? Its me...Asuka and today i turned 15! I become a ninja of Konoha in about a week~!

I dug my fork into the pancake and started to cut it up with a smile. My mouth was practically watering from the scent. I let out a 'MM' as i took my first bite of the pancake.

"No need to make such noises little sis." Astuko said and ruffled my hair. I looked up at my sisters figure and softly smiled. "But its so good!" I told her and stabbed my fork into another part of the pancake with a smile.

"Mm~!" I said purposely and smiled. Atsuko rolled her eyes and pulled out the chair beside me and sat down. She started piling Pancakes onto her plate.

"This will be my last actual meal for awhile." Atsuko said and ate with a smile.

My father, Daisuke, Looked over from his spot at the head of the table and said. "Thats right you have a mission dont you?" Daisuke said. Atsuko nodded her head as Akihito came in with Hatchiko in his arms. He sat down at the table right beside father and looked Miwa,who was on the other side of dad, Me, and dad.

"Me, Uncle Shinji, and Atsuko have a mission today. Im not allowed to give the details but that means that Asuka will have to drop Miwa off at school and dad you will be the only one to watch Hatchiko while we are gone." Akihito said as fed hatchiko from his bottle. "Diapers are in My room like always. You can sleep in there to watch over him until i can get back." Father nodded and wiped Miwas mouth.

"Then i better get going then." I said as i finished my pancakes and stood up. Miwa looked up as i grabbed her bookbag and walked over to her. "Lets go. Your class starts in a few minutes." I said. Miwa nodded and got out of her chair taking the purple bookbag from my hands and slide it on. Miwa was very quiet and shy. The dissappearance of mother really...affected her. She usually quietly played with her dollies and other toys but... I frowned looking at my sister. Shes not like she used to be.

Miwa took my hand as we put on our outside shoes. I shouted out. "Bye family!" I said and opened the door as the both of us walked out. I heard a chorus of 'byes'. I smiled down at my sister as we walked down the dirt pavement. We currently lived in the village hidden in the leaves or Konoha. This is the story of how i came to be.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes stared ahead watching my sister walking into her classroom. I gave a smile and put my hands to my side from the wave i gave to her. I stayed for a few moments before turning and heading toward the stairs to go up to the higher level.

Miwa is in her first year in the ninja academy. Due to her birthday being in a few days, they let her in. She was also currently the youngest person in her class as well. I walked along the hall my footsteps quiet as i neared the stairs. As i turned to take my first step, i ended up face to face with my best friend. My best friend is a red-eyed nerd.

When you hear the word 'nerd', you probably think of a snot nosed boy with big thick glasses that take up half of his face. Nope, not Ryuichi Ita! While he dosent look like the average nerd, NEVER insult his comics.

A smirk spread across my face and i lifted up a hand booping his nose.

"Hey there, nerd." I said.

Ryuichi is a short male with ruby eyes. He has black hair thats partially slicked back and completely messy on one side. He wore his usual Green hoodie and Grey Pants with the tiny pockets in them. He smirked back at me and booped my nose.

"Hey there,idiot." He said. I bit the inside of my cheek to hold back a laugh and walked up next to him. He turned around as well and put his hands in his pockets walking with me up the flight of stairs.

"Excited?" I ask him with a smile and threw a arm around his shoulder as we walked.

Now, some people think we are dating but we are not. I bet your asking me. Why? Why arnt you dating? Well, Ryuichi has this crush on this guy. I AINT SAYING NO NAMES! YOU CANT MAKE ME!

"You know it!" Ryuichi said and looked up at me with stars in his eyes. I smirked and moved my arm and punched his shoulder.

"Lets hope we get on the same team or else we could be stuck with someone like..." I stopped for a second looking around the corner as we reached the top of the stairs.

I looked back at Ryuichi and put a hand to his ear and whispered into his ear. "Sasuke."

Some fangirlish squeals were heard and a large tsunami of fangirls came running past the doorway. Ryuichi had to pull me back just incase i got trampled.

A sweat drop rolled down my forehead as the mob passed. I peered around the corner for anymore and spotted noone. I smiled and put my hands behind my back clapsing them together and then walking out from out of there.

"They certainly arnt kidding about their 'Sasuke-kuuuuun~!" Ryuchi said and rolled his eyes. He put his hands in his pockets again and followed me out. We walked toward the classroom at the end of the hall.

I let out a laugh of his impression. "Oh yeah." I said and opened the door for us. We both walked in.

The amount of students there was. 'eh.'

"For a kid one year younger then us, hes quite popluar." I said and walked toward our desks which so happened to be right behind a girl by the name of 'hinata'. Shes one of my best friends here and i was hoping she would be on my team as well but we know that wont happen. She seemed more for a tracking team.

"G-good morning." Hinata said to me giving me her sweet smile. I shivered and gave her a smile back.

"Morning, Hina-Chan." I said as i took my seat.

While me and Ryuichi sit at the same desk, hinata was not so lucky...She was sat beside ino and some other nameless chick.

I noticed that iruka sensei was late. I leaned forward and poked hinatas shoulder.

"Wheres Iruka-Sensei?" I asked her.

"H-he went to go get N-narut-to-kun." Hinata said shyly and poked her two fingers together.

Ryuichi blushed when narutos name was mentioned.

Now, i bet your wondering why we are in the same class as hinata who is clearly younger then us? Well...I failed my first graduation exam with my old team and Ryuichi was on a separate team at the time. But, They all failed their exam leaving Ryuichi to try again the next year.

And yes. Ryuichi likes Naruto.

I leaned back and looked toward the window. "Great...Im taking a nap then." I said and laid my head down onto my desk. My eyes jerked open when the back of my head was struck. I let out a squeal and clutched the back of my head. "W-what the?!" i said and looked back. It was Kiba who had a smirk on his face.

"I was told to keep you awake by iruka-sensei."

"...Whats wrong with you?" I asked him with small tears in my eyes.

Ryuichi looked up and glared at kiba who sweat dropped.

"A women needs her sleep!" I said and laid my head back down.

"I will bite you if you dont lift your head back up." Kiba said.

I sighed and lifted my head back up and leaned back into my chair looking up into kibas eyes.

"Fineeee." I said and pouted.

Shouts were heard down the hallway and they only got closer with each passing minute.

A moment later, Iruka came in with a tied up naruto. Iruka looked absolutley done with narutos crap.

Ryuichi blushed and put a hand to his nose. "..kinky." He said looking to the side.

I let out a laugh and put a hand to my mouth to stop myself from blurting out with laughter. I shook my head and smiled. I looked ahead and looked toward Naruto and Iruka.

Iruka spoke up irritatted. "I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto! You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again!

Naruto let out a "Hmph!" and turned his head to the side.

Iruka growled and turned pointing toward the class. "Fine! Because you missed it Naruto, EVERYONE will review the transformation jutsu!" He said.

Everyone stood up and lined up at the front of the classroom. I smirked. Luckly for both me and Ryuichi, we both know this jutsu!

Sakura stood in the front and fist pumped. "Alright, Sakura here! Lets do it." She puts her hands into the sign and said. "Transform!" She transformed perfectly into Iruka-Sensei.

Iruka had his clipboard in hand and seemed to check something off.

"Transformed into me. Good." He said as Sakura poofed back into her original form.

Sakura grinned and with sparkling eyes she said. "Yes! I did it!" She said and then immedietly turned her head toward sasuke. "Sasuke! Did you see that?" She asked excitedly.

Iruka spoke up. "Next...Sasuke Uchiha." He said as Sakura goes back to the back of the line and Sasuke steps up.

He preforms the transformation perfectly and that resulted in a nod from Iruka.

"Uh, Good. Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said.

Naruto is currently standing next to our classmates Shikamaru and Ino! He looked angry with his hands in his pockets and everything!

Hinata blushed softly and poked her to fingers together saying. "Naruto, Do your best." She said.

Naruto smirked and put his hands together in the sign and said. "Transform!"

Surprisingly a large amount of chakra emits from Naruto and he transforms into a beautiful, naked girl. He winked and blew a kiss a Iruka sensei. Iruka flies back dumbfounded and with a bleeding nose.

Ryuichi put a hand to his own nose that was bleeding and looked to the side. "Hes so damn cute." He said.

Naruto, having not hearing this, laughed and transformed back saying "Ha ha ha ha! Gotcha, that's my sexy jutsu!"

Iruka quickly bounced back and yelled at naruto with a peice of tissue hanging out of his nose.

"Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" He yelled at naruto who stood their with his eyes wide.

After a few moments, Iruka managed to settle down.

He turned a page on his clipboard and then said. "Asuka Ichikawa."

I stepped up and preformed the jutsu. I turned into Ryuichi and smiled.

"Good." Iruka-Sensei said as i transformed back. I headed back to the line and was now standing next to naruto.

"Next, Ryuichi Ita." Iruka said as Ryuichi skipped up and do his sign. He transformed into me.

Iruka gave a smile and nodded.

"Good. Next..." He said.

_timeskip_

Ryuichi and i were walking down the main street of konoha with a smile. We were heading to the ichiraku ramen shop. We were talking about Narutos sexy jutsu and how it could be used to our advantage.

I had already taken Miwa home and she was kind of happy to see Ryuichi. You see, not many people knew about Ryuichis sexuality besides me, his parents, and my father.

My siblings are somewhat convinced that we are gonna date in the future but what the heck?! no! no way! My thoughts were interuppted when i heard Narutos voice. I looked into Ryuichis eyes and rose a brow.

"Is he at the ramen shop again?" Ryuichi asked as we walked in through the entrance.

"Uuuuuh! i want another bowl!" Narutos voice was much more clearer as we walked in.

"Naruto-san. Iruka-sensei. Hello" I said as i sat down beside Naruto. Iruka saw us and smiled.

"Oh, hello." Iruka said to us as Teuchi took Ryuichis order. Ryuichi had ordered for me seeing as how we were technically like twins. We both liked the same thing, after all.

Naruto stayed silent as he looked at us. Was he shy? I smiled at Naruto and said. "Do you want another bowl? I can pay for it if you'd like." I said to him.

His eyes got big as some tears came out. Naruto leaped over and gave me a hug. " Thank youuuuuuuuuu!" He said and held on. I gasped at the hug. I chuckled nervously and softly patted his back. "Its no problem reallly." I said. Naruto went back and looked at Teuchi.

"Give me one big bowl of miso pork ramen!" He said. Teuchi let out a whistle and said. "Comin right up!"

Ryuichi looked at naruto and asked. " You think you could teach me how to use your sexy jutsu?" Ryuichi asked. Naruto looked at him and let out a 'Hmmm'.

"Nope! Its my secret! Mine and mine only." Naruto said with a smirk. Ryuichi pouted but nodded.

"Understandable." He said as our bowls of ramen came and were set in front of us. Iruka had stood up and payed Teuchi.

"I really must get going. Dont stay out to late kids." Iruka said before heading out.

"Bye!" I yelled out to Iruka who smiled.

_2 hours later_

I walked down the path toward my home with a smile on my face. I hummed and looked up at the sky. Life couldnt be better for me. I have everything i could ever wanted. I truely am lucky.

I had walked Ryuichi home already. His mom had given me the biggest hug? I dont know why exactly. I smiled and put my hands in my pockets as i walked up the porch steps of my home. I walked up to the door and opened it up.

"Im home!" I called and walked inside. A babies babble could be heard as Hachiko came around the corner in his walker.

I smiled and walked up. I picked him up from his walker and twirled around with him.

"Hey there, little man. Shouldnt you be in bed?" I asked the baby who merely babbled once more. My uncle came around the corner wearing a apron and appeared to be washing a plate.

"Welcome home. Go ahead and head upstairs for bed." My Uncle Shinji told me.

I smiled and put Hachiko back into his walker and then took off my shoes setting them on the pavement before walking up a step and down the hall and up some more stairs.

"Night!" I said to him as i walked into my room.

Now, my room was simple. It had a simple bed pushed against a corner with purple bedsheets and a purple and white flower blanket. There was a bunch of pillows with purple sparkles on them near the bottom and the head of the bed. I had a desk to the side with a book shelf above it. Many books were up there that ranged from Action to comedy to Romance-Horror. There were even some books on Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. My desk was a light beige in color and had about 3 different stacks of paper on it. Some with drawings and others with words. They were just scrambled on the desk. There was a pencil sharpener and some erasers along with a little note pad in the top slot of the desk. I only had 2 pictures on the desk. One of Me and my family and another of me and Ryuichi. I had a closet the was right across from my desk that was full of my ninja outfits and ect. The walls in my room were a light periwinkle color while the floors were a soft lilac.

I took off my clothes and quickly changed into my nighties. I headed for my bed and the second i hit the pillow...I was lights out.

_Tomorrow at the academy_

I sat down in my usual seat. Ryuichi was passed out on the desk. Apparently, he was up all night practicing ninjutsu and taijutsu. I smiled softly and leaned back. Poor boy.

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu." Iruka said as another man stood next to him. I tilted my head. Hes kinda cute...but he feels a little bit...off?

I turned my head toward Naruto. I know hes gotta be feeling abit nervous. This is his worst technique. I smiled and leaned forward putting a hand to his shoulder.

"Hey, Its gonna be okay." I told him. He gave me a big grin and a thumbs up. "Of course it is! Cause im gonna nail this test. Just watch me! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"First up, Asuka Ichikawa!" Irukas voice was heard. I stood up and poked Ryuichi to wake him up. Luckily for me, I am good at the clone jutsu. I was working my way to the shadow clones though.

_After The Test_

I smiled as my older siblings Atsuko and Akihito started tearing up. Miwa was holding onto my fathers pant leg while he ruffled my hair. "Good Job Squirt!" Father said. Uncle Shinji held Hachiko in his arms.

"I would give you a hug but im afraid my arms are full." Uncle Shinji told her.

Atsuko and Akihito were wearing T-shirts that said "Asukas Number 1 ninja" on them and they were waving around tiny purple flags.

"Im so proud!" Atsuko said!

You see, Atsuko at the moment is a Chunin while my brother, Akihito, is a Jonin. My Uncle Shinji works part-time at a resturant and is a Chunin-Level Ninja. My Father is retired and sells swords and kunais he has made. Im currently becoming a ninja and my current part-time job is selling artwork. I like to draw. Yes. Though im not really good at writing, im trying to write a book.

"Ha ha! I passed with flying colors!" Said a student.

"They called me first thought!" Said another. I frowned. You freaking liar. I went first. I could sense sadness and turned my head looking toward where the sadness was coming from.

It was naruto!...He looked pretty...sad.

"I'm a ninja!"

"I wish your grandma were hear to see this. I'm proud of you son, we all are."

"Congradulations! I'm going to cook all your favorites tonight! We'll have a feast!"

I was fixing to walk over to naruto when i saw two women turn to look at Naruto.

"There, Do you see him?"

"Its that boy. I hear he's the only one who failed."

"Hmph! Well it serves him right."

"Just imagine if he became a ninja. I mean, hes the boy who-"

They were cut off by my uncle walking by and glaring at them.

"Shut your mouth." Uncle Shinji said and glared at the women.

They squealed and walked up.

Uncle Shinji went to turn around to talk to Naruto but by that time...He was no longer there.

_Timeskip_

Me and Ryuichis familys decided to have a big dinner to celebrate our graduation. We were all smiling and Ryuichis mother and father were talking with my father and uncle. Ryuichis Elder brother was flirting with Atsuko. Me and Ryuichi found this hilarious. Miwa was quietly playing with her dollies with Ryuichis younger sister. Of course, Hachiko was being held by Uncle Shinji...Again.

A knock was heard on the front door. My father rose a brow and walked up to the door. He opened it and was surprised when he found a chunin standing there. "All ninja of Jonin and higher are to report to lord hokage. Its a emergency."

Akihito heard this and stood up. "Well i have to go." He said. Him, Ryuichis older brother,father,and mother stood up.

"Us as well. Sorry for leaving." The mother and father duo apologised to my father who shook his hand. "Oh its no problem." He said as the 4 of them ran out. Me and Ryuichi rose a brow.

"..whats that about?" Ryuichi asked me.

_Meanwhile_

Akihito spoke up. "Lord Hokage! This is not just a prank! This is a serious crime!" Akihito said with a frown.

"That scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the first hokage, secrets only known to our village!" another ninja added on.

"If it falls into the wrong hands, it could destroy our entire way of life!" Ryuichis father said with a frown.

"Alright. Bring Naruto here at once!" Lord 3rd Hokage said.

Everyone spreaded out and started looking.

_Meanwhile_

Ryuichi and me sat in my room. We sat across eachother and Ryuichi had been concentrating for the past few minutes.

"So?" I said.

Ryuichi opened his eyes and looked at me.

"It seems as though Naruto has stolen something important." He said.  
I rose a brow.

"Naruto? Why would he ever do that?" I asked and tilted my head.

"I-i..dont know." Ryuichi said and frowned crossig his arms.

Ryuichis family always passes down this jutsu called "All-Hearing Jutsu" and well..you can just guess what it means. It gives him the ability to hear things from a great length as long as someone he has seen recently. Well, he was listening through his older brother.

"Can you focus on Naruto?" I ask and tilted his head.

"No. I cant." Ryuichi said and crossed his arms and let out a chuckle.

"One of these days we are gonna get in trouble for listening in to private and secret conversatoins." Ryuichi said with a smirk.

I looked at him and smiled. "Well, i have to keep tabs on the village somehow." I said.

"You know...Just in case."

"Yeah.." I stood up and walked over to my desk and started to write down the crime and everything he had told me. "I will hide this like i did the others." I told him.

"Good." Ryuichi said.

A knock was heard on my door. I quickly hid my papers and my uncle came in.

" Time for bed. Kiddos. BIg day tomorrow." My uncle said to me.

I nodded.

"Okay, Uncle." I said and softly smiled as i stood up. I pulled out a small blue mattress from beneath my bed and threw down a pillow. " There you go." i said to Ryuichi who nodded as my uncle walked out.

I fell onto my bed and softly smiled.

"Good Night, Friend A." I said with a soft smile and then closed my eyes. I could hear Ryuichi getting into his bed.

"Good Night Friend B." He said.

Until Next Chapter!

Please Enjoy. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_Setting_ _in the Hokages Office taking her ninja profile picture_

I gave my best smile as the camera man focused on my face. My short hair was neatly brushed back ,courtesy of Atsuko, and i had on a new ninja attire! I had a sleeveless purple shirt with a split open collar. I wore a small dark blue bow around my waist with short dark grey ninja pants. I had separate sleeves that are like arm gaurds and hang down to the tips of my hands.

I sat on a small wooden stool with my hands in my lap as a picture was snapped.

"Once more! Say "Cheese~!" The Camera man said. I think his name was Genzo?...I dont know.

I gave a cheesier smile and the Camera man snapped the picture. The camera man waved his hand.

"Your done. Go to Lord 3rd to see if its suitable enough for him." Genzo said as he handed me my regristration.

"Alright, Thank you sir." I said. The man gave a small blush and rubbed the back of his head.

"D'aww dont call me miss. Your too kind." He said as i walked toward the door back.

"I was taught to be kind...Not an idiot." I said with a smile.

I walked out the door and came face to face with Naruto speaking with Lord Hokage.

I froze and went to turn.

"Ah, Asuka. Please come sit." Lord Hokages voice sounded out. I flinched and then turned walking toward the seat that naruto wasnt sitting in.

"Maybe an opinion from a fellow classmate will sort this out." Lord Hokage said before turning Narutos Regristration File over for me to look at.

"Does this look like a good enough picture?" The lord Hokage said.

Naruto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms pouting. "Shes just gonna disagree."

I looked at the picture and subconsiously went over the other details. Oh? I have perfect memory..or other wise known as Photographic memory. I would have to write that down later. I looked at the picture and rose a brow at the...uniqueness of it.

"Well?" Lord Hokage said.

"...It would be good for missions if you didnt want anyone to know what you actually look like." I said. Naruto let out a laugh and pointed at me. "See?! She agrees with me!" He said.

i frowned. "Still, if you go missing, how will we be able to identify you?" I asked him. Naruto stopped for a second.

"Oh..."

Lord Hokage smiled and said. "Thank you, Asuka." Lord Hokage said.

A small creaking sound was heard as the door went open. I moved my head toward the door curious to see who was coming in. It seems Naruto was also curious.

I was surprised when a small child came rushing in and holding a small Shuriken! He shouldnt be holding that.

"On Gaurd, ol' man! Right?!" The small child said.

But then he triped over his own scarf and fell onto his face. At that moment, a weird man with sunglasses came running through the door. "Honorable Grandson!" The man said. I blinked. Honorable...Grandson? Was this Lord Hokages grandson? I wondered and looked at the boy curiously.

"Owwwwww!" The boy said and held his nose

Naruto rose a brow and said. "What's going on? Who's this kid?" Naruto asked.

The small boy frowned and rose a brow. "...Kid?"

"Aha, So you tripped me! It was you! Right?!" The small boy asked.

Naruto seemed to have gotten annoyed and he picked the small boy up by his scarf.

"You tripped over your own two feet!" Naruto yelled at him.

I frowned. Hes just a kid.

The man from eariler gasped and said. "Unhand him, Naruto! That boy happens to be the grandson of our revered lord, The Third Hokage!" The man said.

Naruto looked at the man and then at the kid.

"So? Take your best shot! I dare you!" The small kid said to him with a confident smirk.

Naruto lifted up a hand...and punched the boy right on the head.

"Like i care, stupid!" Naruto yelled at him.

The child teared up and held his head.

"Owww!" The boy said.

"If you are all going to be loud, Please leave. Miss Asuka here is patiently waiting for me to go over her regisration form. Naruto. Retake your picture." Lord Hokage said. Naruto stood up grumpyly and walked out.

_timeskip_

I was walking toward the dumpling shop. I sighed and put my hands in my jeans pockets. I usually didnt eat dumpling but i wanted something different today. I was running out of money. The sooner i find out what team im on, The better.

As i walked down the main street i noticed a box on the side of the street with 2 children standin over it. On the side of the box there was 2 words that immedietly caught my attention.

'FREE PUPPIES'

A smile rose to my face as i walked up to the box. The two children there were just playing with the puppies. I dont think they actually were the owners.

I bent down and looked into the litter of puppies. They were all quite young to be away from its mother so long. It seemed to be a litter of 5. I rose a brow. They were all awfully cute.

"Do you want one?" I heard a thick accented voice ask.

I looked up and noticed a tall bulky looking man staring at me.

"U-uh..Yes." I said and stroked the top of the puppies heads softly.

"They are all free. I cannot afford them any longer so please...If you will. Take them all in?" The man asked. My eyes widened and i looked at the man. All 5 of them? I simply couldnt...What would dad think?

I looked at the man and said. "N-no i ca-" I was cut off by him again.

"They wont make it through the night if you dont." The man threatened.

A frown went across my face. Maybe Kiba could help? I wondered and then stood up taking the box with me.

"Okay..." I said.

"What of their mother? Is she available as well?" I asked him. The man frowned and shook his head.

"Im afraid they have different mothers." The man said.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Oh?...Alright." I said and turned. I headed down the road and heard a whimper from within the box. I looked into the box and gave a soft smile.

"Hang on little ones. Im taking you somewhere you will be well protected." I said to them as i turned down one road.

I soon was now walking down a dirt path. The smell of a dog kennel and just dogs filled the air. It smelt kind of nice actually. I looked up at the symbol on the gate ahead. The Inuzuka Clan compound.

Kiba owes me for disturbing my nap. I walked up to the gate. Barks and some howls were heard as dogs started jumping from behind their fence. They couldnt get over it but they looked pretty excited. I softly smiled and walked along the stone path.

The sooner i get these guys taken care of the better. The sounds of dogs barking got louder as i reached the door. I could tell there were probably a few dogs scratching at the door. I reached my hand up getting ready to knock.

"Yeah yeah! I'll go see who it is!" Kibas voice was heard from inside. I could hear him approaching the door. I knocked lightly at the door and shifted the box into my left hand. The pups inside were making small noises.

A click was heard as the door opened up and Kiba was seen there standing in the door way.

"Oh asuka. Hey." He said greeting me. He looked down at the box in my hands and then back at me. I could tell he saw the pups.

"Hey. I need your help." I said bluntly and shoved the box into his hand and walked past him and into the door.

I saw a spikey haired women come around the corner.

"Kiba, Who is-Oh! Hi there." The women said walking up to me with a soft smile.

Kiba closed the door quickly and made his way around the dogs. He walked up to his mom showing her the pups.

"She brought us these." Kiba told her. I smiled sheepishly at the women.

"I found them on the street and took them in...im afraid i dont know alot about dogs though." I told her.

The women reached into the box picking up a pup. She softly stroked it saying.

"They shouldnt be away from their mother. They arnt all from the same litter...are they?" She asked me.

"...Asuka this is my mom, Tsume. Mom, This is one of my friends. Asuka." Kiba introduced us.

A brightened look came across tsumes eyes as she smirked.

"Oh, so shes Asuka?" Tsume said.

We all walked into what i was assuming a...VET CLINIC?! There was a small bed that seemed to be only for beds and stuff.

"Wah! Its huge!" I said looking around the room as Tsume walked up to a scale still holding the pup.

"Im going to give them a check up and then im going to have you and kiba nurse them." Tsume said and took the box from kibas hands.

"Hana!" Tsume shouted out. Out came a women with straight brown hair. She also had markings on her cheeks like Kiba and Tsume. I tilted my head before softly smiling.

"Yes, mother?" Hana said.

"Go and try to find a suitable foster mom for these pups here. Check the Nursery." Tsume said.

Hana nodded and turned to leave the room.

"Alright." Hana said.

Tsume looked at me and said. "Get up, Asuka. Come and Help me check these pups over." She said and placed the biggest pup on the scale. This pup was a dark red in color with a white under belly and had a bent ear.

"Hmm..Husky." Tsume said looking the pup over. Tsume reached up into her cupboard and pulled out some papers.

"I can provide for them until they reach teenage years." Tsume told me and wrote down on it.

I peered my head over and looked.

'Hana Inuzukas Doggy Day Care'

'Ninja Dog Registration'

'Owner ID'

Those were only some of the many documents.

"Take this and have it filled out." Tsume said and handed me about 5 different peices of paper.

"We need your signature and your gaurdians signature." Tsume said to me.

"Dont forge them either!" Kiba told me and nudged my side.

I took the papers and looked them over.

I looked at Tsume and said. "I dont know if they are gonna be ninja dogs." I told her.

"We can train them to be. Just in case." Tsume told me with a soft smile.

"I guess...i will get going then." I said and slowly backed out the door with the papers in my hands.

"Kiba." Tsumes said toward her son. "Walk her to the end of the road and then come straight back." Tsume told Kiba. Kiba nodded and took my hand pulling me along. "Come on." He said.

Speaking of dogs... I looked around kiba and tilted my head.

"Wheres Akamaru?" I asked Kiba.

"Hes naping in my room." Kiba told me.

"I see.." I said as we got to the door. I opened it up while kiba held back the dogs that were barking and waggin their tails.

"Bye pups." I said to the dogs and patted one on the head before walking out.

Kiba followed after me and put his arms behind his head.

"Why did you come to us for help? Shouldnt you have gone to...oh i dont know Your house?" Kiba asked me.

"Well...I know you guys specialize in dogs. Plus, You owe me." I said with a smirk.

Kiba blinked surprised and looked at me. "What?" He said with wide eyes.

"You tried to interupt my nap earlier. I had to make sure all favors/deals are solved."

"We didnt make a deal?" Kiba said confused.

I smirked and then punched his shoulder. "Sure we did. See you later, dog breath." I said and ran off.

I gasped as i ran into someone. "AH!" I said and fell onto my butt. I looked up to see who it was. It was...someone i havent seen before? She wore a ninja headband and the normal Chunin vest jacket? I was kind of confused.

"Sorry about that." The red-head said and reached her hand out.

I looked at her hand and then up at her...Okay?. I took her hand and stood up.

"Its okay." I told her and rubbed the back of my head.

I never seen her color of hair before. It was red. Kind of like Ryuichis Eyes. But a more of a...darker color. She also had pretty light greyish blue eyes.

"Your a...Chunin?" I said and looked at her vest.

The female nodded with a smile. "Are you one of the newer Graduates from the Academy?" She asked.

I nodded excitedly and held my hand out. "I'm Asuka Ichikawa!" I said.

The girl took my hand and shook it. "Azusa Nawabe."

Azusa huh..? I studied the girls face before softly smiling. "It was nice to meet you but i got to get going." I told her and stepped around the chunin. "Bye!" I said and ran off toward my house.

I had a big day tomorrow. After all, i have a big day tomorrow! It will be time to decide teams!

Credit: masusuke for Azusa Nawabe

Azusa will be appearing in future chapters and there will be 1 chapter dedicated to her in the future once the fight with zabuza passes.

THANK YOU FOR READING! AND PLEASE GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK. LET ME KNOW HOW I COULD IMPROVE MY WRITING AND MAYBE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!


	4. Chapter 4

I yawned into my hand as i sat on my classroom desk. Ryuichi sat beside me playing with my hair. We were the only ones in class at the moment. Well...Besides Sasuke.

"W-why did you wake me up so early, Ryuichi?" i asked him and then laid my head onto my desk.

"Because! Todays the day we get put on teams!" Ryuichi said as more and more students came piling in. My headband was around my arm tightly and i had on my offical ninja outfit! Im actually quite excited but...must i really get up this way? I flinched. I literally was flipped out of my bed by Ryuichi. Ryuichis head band was on his neck. He said that it made him look abit...cooler.

"What are you doing here, naruto?" A voice came from a few rows ahead. I looked up. Naruto? Didnt he...fail? My eyes trailed up to the headband on his forehead. Guess not then.

"This isnt for drop-outs you cant be here unless you graduate." Shikamaru said again. I sighed and leaned against my hand.

"Oh yeah? You see this? You see this?! Open your eyes Shikamaru. Its a regulation headband!" Naruto said smugly. Shikamaru, who looked equally as tired as i was, merely stared at him.

"We are going to be training together. How do you like that?" Naruto boasted in enthusiasum. Shikamaru put a hand to his hips and let out a 'Hmph.'

"Let me put it to you this way-" I stopped listening in when hinata sat down beside me. I looked at hinata and softly smied.

"Good Morning Hinata." I said to her. Hinata was such a sweet girl.

Hinata nodded to me saying. 'Good Morning' in the tiniest of voices. She seemed distracted. Was she...staring at naruto? I looked between the two of them and then put a hand to my mouth and giggled. 'Oh my god she likes him' I thought.

My thoughts however was cut off my the sound of a stampede right outside our door. Both Me and Ryuichi looked toward the door with a surprised look on our face. "Hm?"

Just then, Sakura and ino came bursting through the door. They were shoving eachother and were trying to get inside the room.

"Im First!" They both yelled out. Their hands were spread out so Sakuras hand was on inos cheek and inos hand was on sakuras cheek. I sweat dropped. They both stopped for a second and let out soft pants looking foreward...They looked dead inside.

Ino looked at Sakura. "I win again Sakura." Ino said with a smirk.

"Give it up! I had to look back to see you. My toe was at least a Tenth of an Inch ahead!" Sakura said with a confident smile.

"Have you always been this delusional?" Sakura asked her.

Sakuras voice caught Narutos attention. He turned his head staring at sakura with heart-shaped eyes.

Sakura turned around, completely ignoring ino. She seemed to be looking straight at naruto. I narrowed my eyes. Why?

Sakura let out a gasp and came running up to naruto.

"Hey! woah! where are you going?" Ino asked her.

"Hi Sakura, Whats up!?" Naruto asked enthusiastically and stood up. Sakura merely shoved him aside saying. "Move it!"

I frowned and walked over to Narutos side helping him up. "Are you okay?" I asked him. That was completely rude of sakura!

"U-uh..Good morning Sasuke!" Sakura said to her 'love'~. Sasuke merely looked at Sakura with his usual emotionless face.

"Mind if i sit next to you?" Sakura asked him. I stood there watching for a moment before turning and walking back to my own seat. Ino stormed up and gripped Sakuras arm lightly saying.

"Back off, Fore-head! Im sitting next to Sasuke!" Ino yelled at Sakura.

Ryuichi frowned softly and leaned against his hand.

"I wish boys would flock to me like girls flock to Sasuke." Ryuichi said. He let out a soft sigh and looked at me.

I gave him a soft smile and softly punched his arm. "Cheer up buddy! There are plently of fish in the sea!" I told him.

We chatted for a moment as Naruto sat on the ground growling.

_In the hokages office_

"The most promising student, Sasuke Uchiha. Is he the one?" A silvered haired man asked with his hands in his pockets casually.

"Yes, Hes the one." Lord Hokage said with his arms crossed as he looked down into the orb on his desk.

"Hes the only survivor left of the Uchiha Clan." A Black haired and red eyed chick said with a worried look on her face.

The Hokage looked up at her with a serious look. "Thats Right." He said. He was smoking through a pipe as well. Didnt he know that wasnt healthy?!

"Hmmm."

The silver haired male looked into the orb as it observed the newly graduates.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Huh?"

_Back to the Class_

Naruto growled and jumped onto sasuke desk. He got face to face with the other boy. This caught Ryuichis attention. He looked at the boys with a blush. 'Are they gonna...?' Ryuichi tilted his head.

Sparks seemed to light between twos eyes as they glared at eachother. Naruto growled and looked at sasuke.

"Naruto! Hey! Stop Glaring At Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura yelled enraged as she glared at naruto. The army of fangirls were also glaring at Naruto. Naruto lifted his head up to look at Sakura for a moment and then started to casually look at sasuke.

Their faces got closer and closer. It was epic! Lightning was sparking! The fangirls were going crazy! They all looked angry as well. But then...

A guy from in front of naruto accidently lifted his elbow back saying. "Oh Hey! Woops Sorry...uhhh."

The guy moved his head back and looked at naruto with a cheerful smile. "Sorry did i bump yo-...oh..." The guy looked abit shocked. Ryuichi was seeing stars and had a small nose bleed.

"What the..." Sakura said.

"I uh." Ino said.

The fangirls looked absolulety shocked. I put a hand to my mouth and felt my self get a small nose bleed. I turned my head to the side. It was so beautiful!

Naruto was kissing Sasuke.

Sakura let out a scream.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly got away from eachother. They each held their throats and started coughing.

"Ah! ahhh! Ewwww." Naruto Said. Naruto stopped half-way through his coughing and looked around.

"Danger." He said. When he looked back at the fangirls, they were absolulety done! They were glaring at him.

"Naruto..." Sakura said with a anger mark. "You are so dead."

Naruto gasped and shook his hands in front of himself and said. "Hey woah. It was a accident!" Naruto tried to say.

Sakura cracked her knuckles and glared at naruto.

" Your Finished!" She said.

"Hold onnn." Naruto said trying to defend himself.

_Back to the Hokages Office_

"As usual, Naruto is right in the middle of some kind of trouble." The Lord Hokage said.

_Back to the Classroom_

At that time, Iruka had walked into class. Everyone got into their seats looking quite excited for what was about to come.

"As of today, You are all Ninjas to get here you faced difficult trials and hardships." Iruka said. He held a small peice of paper behind himself. Everyone practically shook in their seats. I knew how these worked. 2 Males and 1 Female. I grabbed Ryuichis hand and held it. We looked at eachother and hoped. Maybe we would get on the same team this time.

"But thats nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now, You are only Genin. First level ninjas." Iruka said. He started explaining. I shifted my attention to Naruto who looked beat up. I reached up and touched my own scratch on my cheek. I tried to help him. I really did but Sakura slapped me and well...

"All the genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each Squad will be lead by a jonin, a elite ninja." I heard the 3 gasps from around the room.

"Well someones gonna be in Sasukes Group. I wonder who." Ino said leaning on her hand staring straight down at Sakura. Sakura shifted her gaze to the side and looked up at ino.

"I dont know." Sakura said.

Sakura turned her gaze to ino glaring straight at her. I remember when they were best friends. Such a long time ago... I looked at Ryuichi and said. "Hopefully we wont end up like them in the future." I said to him smirking.

Sasuke let out a 'Ah'. He stared ahead concentrating on something.

"As long as we end up together in the same team, We are sure to pass this time." Ryuichi told me and softly scratched the back of my hand.

"We want each squad to have a balance set of strengths and Abilites. So thats how we set them up." Iruka smiled and then pulled his list out and looked at them with a smile on his face. "I will now announce the squads."

_a few moments later_

"Squad 7! Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..."

I could hear Naruto letting out a cheer. He fist pumped while Sakura bowed her head.

"Im doomed..."

"And Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka called out. I snorted into my hand and looked to the side trying not to laugh.

Naruto looked dumbfounded while Sakura cheered.

"Im doomed." Naruto said frowning.

I saw Hinata once again looking at Naruto. 'Hmm' I thought. I really need to set them up somehow.

"Next, Squad 8. Hinata Hyuga 'yes sir!', Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." Hinata had cut in half way when her name was called.

Sakura looked back at ino and gave her a peace sign. Ino growled at Sakura.

"How did you get in his group?!" Ino asked Sakura.

"I dont get it. What do you see in a guy like that?" Shikamaru asked ino looking utterly annoyed. "Hes not so special."

"Your so beyond clueless Shikamaru. Dont you get it?" Ino asked him seriously.

"No i dont get it cause im not a girl." Shikamaru said to ino who looked utterly shocked.

"Your so full of yourself. Jealousy is a terrible thing. I'd hate to be on your squad." Ino said to Shikamaru.

I sweatdropped. Wasnt she just jealous about Sakura?

"Now Squad 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." Iruka called out.

"Werent you just saying something about hating to be on my squad?" Shikamaru asked ino who growled.

Choji was practically inhaling his chips. I watched and felt my stomach growl abit...Im a little hungry.

"Ugh! Not food boy too!" Ino said and gripped her head. Choji glared at ino still eating.

"Now Squad 37, Asuka Ichikawa,-"

I gripped Ryuichis hand with a nervous smile. Ryuichi watched.

"Masako Okado, and Ryuichi Ita!" Iruka said. I nearly burst out in tears when i found out we are going to be on the same team.

"Alright!" I said and gave Ryuichi a High-five.

Iruka gave us a smile. He knew how much we both wanted to be on a team together.

"...whos Masako Okado?" Ryuichi asked me.

"Thats all the teams. "

"Iruka sensei! Why does a great ninja like me, have to be in the same group as a slug like sasuke?" Naruto asked and pointed at sasuke.

Iruka looked up at naruto and said. "Hm...Sasuke had the best scores in all of the graduating students. Naruto, You had the worst." Iruka said with his hands on his hips. Laughs were heard all around except from me and Ryuichi. That isnt funny.

"To create a balanced group, we put the best student. With the worst student." Iruka told him.

Naruto growled.

"Just make sure you dont get in my way." Sasuke told Naruto. "...loser."

My eyes widened.

"Hey sasuke, thats uncalled for." I spoke up and glared at sasuke. He seemed surprised that i talked back to him. Me and ryuichi only ever kept to our selves and baredly talked to anyone during class. Well, except for Hinata.

"Hey what did you say?!" Naruto said yelling at sasuke.

"Hard of Hearing?" Sasuke said.

"Knock it off! Naruto, Sit down!" Sakura yelled at naruto.

Iruka let out a fake cough and said. "After lunch, you will meet your new jonin teachers. Until then, Class dismissed." Iruka said.

I stood up in my chair and looked around the room.

"Masako Okado!" I called out searching for the boy. Ryuichi stood up and started calling out the boys name as well.

"Masako! Team 37!" He called out.

"H-hi." a voice spoke up behind us. We moved turned our heads and looked.

"A girl?!" Ryuichi said before walking up and poking the girls shoulder.

"I thought it was 2 boys and 1 girl." Ryuichi said.

Masako flinched and said. "O-oh uh. Well. I guess they made a exception?" Masako suggested. Masako was a female with dark brown hair and dark purpleish blue eyes. She wore a light blue kimono with a darker blueish grey sash. Her ninja head band was on her head. It seemed to be holding back her hair.

I held out my hand saying. "Im Asuka Ichikawa and this is Ryuichi Ita. Hes my best friend." I said to her.

Masako bowed her head and said. "Its nice to meet you!" she said. I pulled my hand back. Okay...I looked at Ryuichi. Was she from one of those rich families?

Ryuichi looked at her and said. "Well, we are going to be on a team now." He said.

"Yes, It seems everyone is out to eat lunch with their teammates." Masako said agreeing.

My eyes lit up. I threw a arm over their shoulders and said.

"Lets go eat some dango!" I suggested.

"I can pay!" Masako suggested.

"Great then. Lets go eat." I said.

_Timeskip_ _setting: They are at the Dango Shop_

I sniffed the air as our dango came to our table. I licked my lips and looked at our plates. Masako looked at the food curiously. I looked at her and rose a brow.

"Have you ever had dango before?" I asked her shocked.

"No..." Masako said as Ryuichi picked up a stick of dango and ate it.

"Its a sweet. I promise its really good." Ryuichi said with a soft smile and took a bite.

Masako picked up a peice and slowly brought it up. She took a bite out of it. She blushes at the taste and put a hand to her cheek. 'Mmm...' she said and took another bite.

"Is it good?" I asked with a soft smile while eating my own dango stick.

She nodded and said. "Mhmm!"

"So, why dont we all introduce ourselves ya know? Like...Things we like..Hate...goals..Skills?" Ryuichi suggested as we all ate.

Masako swallowed the dango and then said. "Oh well. Im Masako Okado. My family runs the hospital here in Konoha. We have been owning it for about...89 years now. My grandmothers the one who took it over. I have a older sister who currently is apart of the ANBU. My Chakra Nature is Water and I specilize in sneak attacks. I now like Dangos and Cats. I dislike anything spicy like barbeque and i dont really like dogs that much? I dont know why. I guess im a cat person. Since my great grandma was apparently apart of the Hyuga Clan, I can see better then most people. My sister told me that she can see in the dark. I wish to get nice and rich off of my income and make my family proud." Masako revealed with a grin.

I nodded. So shes abit greedy but in a different way. Theres nothing wrong with wanting money.

"I guess its my turn. Im Ryuichi Ita. I have a long blood line of Shinobis in my family. My dads a Jonin and so is my mom. My older brother is working his way up to become a ANBU though. I have a younger sister as well. My moms been taking a break from shinobi work to actually take care of her. My Chakra Nature is Fire and i specialize in frontal attacks. I like boys and sweets. I dont really like cold things that much so ice cream is a big no for me. It also makes it hard for me to preform fire style. My mother is an ancestor of the Inuzuka clan. Their trait of being able to hear very far away was passed onto my family. It ended up skipping every 2 generations though. My goal is to find a nice guy and then settle down with him. Who knows? Maybe we could have children in the future." He said and wiggled his eye brows at Masako.

"Oh? So you're kind of like me?" Masako said and tilted her head. Ryuichi nodded with a soft smile. "Kind of. Though im not as rich i guess." He said to her.

"My turn!" I said and took another bit of my dango.

"Im Asuka Ichikawa! Im also from a blood line of ninjas as well. I live my father and Uncle along with my 4 siblings. Im the 3rd oldest in my family at the moment. My father and uncle used to be shinobi but recently had to quit due to having to take care of my younger siblings. However, my two eldest siblings are Ninja. My elder sister is a chunin and my older brother is a Jonin. My Chakra nature is Earth and i specialize in Information Gathering and Defensive Attacks. I like all animals but i hate bugs and snakes though. I hate all slimy and scaly things. There are some bugs i can handle. I wish to find out just how my mother died." I said and leaned back into my chair noming on my last dango.

_back at the academy_

We had snuck in through the back. We were probably late...we were late by 10 minutes. We ran toward our seats giggling and sat down.

"I have never been this late before!" Masako admited with a worried look in her eye. I smirked and patted her back.

"Welcome to the club." I said and winked at her with an enthusiastic smile.

Ryuichi laughed and put a arm around Masako and me as everyones senseis came by and left. I noticed that only us and team 7 were left in the room. I smiled and stood up. I walked down the small isle and jumped up onto the front of narutos desk and sat down.

"S'up naruto?" I said and smiled at him. I was hoping to become friends with him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked up at me.

"Are you talking to me?" Naruto asked confused and pointed at himself.

"Duh. She said your name." Ryuichi said and sat down on the other side of me.

"Oh yeah uh..so what do you want?" Naruto asked us confused.

"Nothing really. We are bored. We just wanna talk." I told him and crossed my arms.

Sakura stared at us. "Dont sit on the desk." Sakura said to us. I sweatdropped. Who was she? My mother?

"Sa-"

"Team 37!" A voice called out. We moved our heads up excited. Our new sensei!

There stood a male with dark brown hair and light green eyes. His hair was slicked back and was slightly messy in the front. He wore the average chunin outfit and he had a smirk on his face.

"Follow me." He said. I looked at Masako and rose a brow before standing up and walking up to her. Ryuichi skipped up and walked up with us.

"Where are we going?" Masako asked as we all looked up at him. Man...he was tall!

"Follow me to the playground." Sensei said and turned walking out. I waved by to Naruto and his team.

"Lets go!" I said and ran ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood next to my two teammates nervously. Ryuichi was slightly pale and Masako stared up at our...crazy sensei. My eyes widened as i stared up into his eyes.

"You are team 37 correct?" The male asked and crossed his arms. He was sitting on top of the fence and was currently suckling on a popsicle.

Ryuichi nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Sir? Man, dont be so serious." he said and waved his hand back and forth.

I snorted and looked to the side for a moment before looking back up at our new sensei.

"Alright. Lets get down to it. Im Hajime Kashiwa and im 20 years old! I like multiple things like cats,hamsters, and Girls. My dislikes are none of your business. and thats all your gonna get from me." Our sensei, Hajime, said and crossed his arms getting serious.

"Its up to me to decide if you will actually become ninjas or not." He said looking at us for our reactions.

Me and Ryuichi already knew this. Remember? We were a year ahead of these guys but failed the first time we tried. Of course, me and Ryuichi were placed in different groups then.

Masako frowned and her eyes went wide.

"B-but the graduation exa-"

"Was needed to weed out the weak." Hajime told us and crossed his arms.

Masako shut her mouth and looked to the side.

"From now on, im your enemy. You are to meet me at the at 10 tomorrow for a survival test." Hajime said.

"Bu-" Ryuichi opened his mouth to speak but shut up when sensei glared at him.

"Tomorrow." Hajime-sensei suddenly disappeared.

Masako shivered and said. "I dont know about you guys but...Sensei is really...really scary." Masako said.

Ryuichi let out a laugh and put a arm around her shoulder. "Ahh! Im sure that he isnt as bad as he seems." Ryuichi said.

Masako pushed Ryuichis arm off of her shoulder and walked a few steps forward. She turned and faced us with a smile saying. "Maybe you're right." She said.

I put my hands behind my back and said. "Probably."

"Do you have anything to do today?" Masako asked us. Ryuichi shook his head.

"Not me." The black haired male said and crossed his arms.

"What about you?" Masako looked at me. At that moment, i remembered the pups.

"Yeah.." I said with a frown. I would hate to leave them so early but...

Ryuichi rose a brow and said. "...You actually have something to do?" Ryuichi asked.

I puffed my cheeks out and punched Ryuichis shoulder.

"Yes. I have a person to see." I said.

Masako put a hand to her mouth and asked. "...Is it a boy?" Ryuichis eyes lit up and he smirked. "Is it a boy friend?" He added onto the question.

I quickly shook my head and then said. "Y-yes. Its a boy. But no. Not a boy friend." I said and waved my hands back and forth.

Ryuichi grew a cat-like smirk and nudged my side. "Ooooo." I growled and punched his shoulder with narrowed eyes. "Quiet!" I said.

Masako and Ryuichi blinked. I hardly ever snap like that.

"Well...its totally a boy, whatever it is." Ryuichi said as the two started to scoot away.

"Lets go eat some dumblings Ryuichi." Masako said. The two quickly ran off out of the school yard leaving me alone.

I watched them run off and rub the back of my head.

"Why did i...? Oh well." i turned and ran a hand through my hair.

_Timskip_ _setting: Inuzuka Vets_

I opened the door to the inuyasha vets with a soft smile. My footsteps were light as i walked in but yet...the dogs still noticed me. The sound of barking was heard along with some kitty cat meows.

I walked up to the desk and ringed the bell.

"Coming!" Kibas voice was heard. I rose a brow. Is he helping out today or? Kiba came out from behind a door. Once he noticed it was me he frowned.

"Oh. You." He said and crossed his arms. I smirked and said. "Yeah. Me."

Kiba walked up to the desk and leaned against it.

"Are you here to check on the pups?" He asked me with his signature smirk.

I nodded.

"Come on back." He said and opened the small gate thing that was attatched to the desk. I walked through the gateway and followed kiba to the back with a soft smile.

"How have they been doing?" I asked him.

"As good as they can be doing. Your lucky that you brought them in when you did. They were so sick." Kiba said and walked ahead of me.

"This way." He said taking my hand and guided me to the back door. I passed by multiple dogs and cats along the way.

"Asuka! You're here. Good." Hana said as she opened the back door for us.

"The pups are in here." Hana said to me. The back door turned out to be a nursery.

"..I thought that was a back door." Hana said.

Huh...?

There were multiple kennels lined up against the wall. Half of it was concerete the other was a small cusion. There were pet bowls with little stickers on them and they were absolutely adorable. They were doggy-bones! I followed Hana throughout the hallway noticing multiple puppys were just playing while their mothers watched. It was quite adorable.

"Oof!" I nearly gasped when i ran into hanas back. She had stopped at a kennel.

Kiba looked at me and said.

"They are adorable arnt they?" Kiba asked. I walked up and peered into the cage. A smile went across my face as i noticed them curled up beside a large brown dog.

"This is Millie. Her pups had all...gone through so issues." Hana introduced me to the dog as i stared dog at the pups.

"Oh...I feel very sorry for the poor girl." I said and knelt down in front of the cage looking at the pups the best i could.

"Hey there millie." I said.

Millie looked up and licked her jaw. It seemed like she had also got done eating. I smiled and reached my hand forward. Millie lifted her muzzle and sniffed my hand. Was she going to bite me? I wondered as Millie licked my hand. I moved my hand back and said.

"So...They are are doing well?" I asked looking down at the pups as they suckled from Millie.

"Affirmitive, They are very healthy." Came a different voice.

I lifted up my head and looked up noticing a tall male. He had the same marks kiba did on his cheeks. His hair was black and spikey...almost untamed. He wore a long docter-like jacket and baggy brown pants. His eyes were narrow and a honey brown in color. He had a black german shepard walking by his side.

"Oh...hello Poki." Hana said and nodded at the male. Kiba seemed abit...nervous about him being here.

Poki nodded to hana before approaching me.

"Where did you find them?" Poki asked me with narrowed eyes.

"They were so sick when they got here." Poki mentioned.

I flinched at how close he was. What was he? like...17?

"W-well, some man gave them to me." I said and moved away from him. Hana laughed.

"Sorry about poki. Hes abit...blunt." Hana said. Poki rolled his eyes and put a hand to his hips.

"If you ever spot this man again come and let me know." Poki said to me, poking my chest roughly before walking out of the room. His german shepard followed silently.

I watched him walk out. Man...He was rude.

"Ah, Dont worry about him." Kiba said and lightly punched my shoulder.

"Hes a weirdo." Kiba said.

"Yeah.." I said looking out the door.

Somehow...That man seemed...Weird.

_Timeskip_:Setting:The training grounds:_

 _Thunk!_

The sound of a shruiken hitting a tree trunk sounded around. My eyes are narrowed in concentration as i focused on getting perfect aim. My aim has never been perfect. Its always slightly tilted or its merely a few spots below from where i was aiming. I bit my lip as i fingered another shuriken. I brought it up from out of its pouch and threw it again. I growled as it didnt hit the mark again. I sighed and brushed my hair out of my face. I didnt want to bother Dad seeing as how hes watching Miwa and Hachiko right now. Uncle Shinji and My older siblings are out on a mission, actually.

That man from earlier pissed me off! I dont know whyyyy.

I drew out another shuriken and threw it again.

"Man..."

"Oh hello." Came a voice. A male voice.

What is it with all these males showing up out of nowhere!? I turned my head and looked at the person who spoke to me. It was a male with somewhat tan skin. He has dark blue eyes and short brown hair that dosent look like he really puts much effort into it.

"Sorry to bug you, but are you almost done letting your anger out,miss?" Said the male as he brought out some Tekkoukagi. He strapped them on with no problem and looked very annoyed to have run into a emotional teenager.

"O-oh uh. Yeah." I said and walked toward the tree trunk bringing out the shuriken. I put them back into my pouch and looked up at the male.

"Sorry for disturbing you but if i may suggest, Your stance is slightly off when throwing shuriken." The male said.

I rose a brow. Was it? Its what they taught us at the academy?...isnt it? of course...i did..accidently sleep through that lesson.

"Oh...So how would i position myself?" I asked the man.

He gave me a charismatic smirk and said. "Get into your stance right now."

I nodded and got into my stance. My legs parted slightly, one foot in front of the other, and my arms lifted as if i was going to throw them.

"Hm..." The man said as he observed my stance.

"What is your name exactly?" I asked and felt abit uncomfortable under his gaze. Like he was judging me...

"Im Henro. Your feet are to wide and your arms are to high. Bring them lower." Henro instructed me.

I slowly nodded and then said. "Yes...sir." I did what he said and moved my feet closer and lowered my arms slightly.

"Hm good. Go home get some rest." Henro said and waved me off. I sweatdropped.

"D-dont you want to know my name?" I asked.

"Ah, No. Not yet." Henro said as he guided me out of the training ground.

"Go home go to bed." "Its late. Your gonna ruin your sleep schedule." Henro said as he patted my back.

"..Okay?.." I said and started walking away.

"Good bye!" Henro said.

Well...He was strange...

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Henro belongs to .


	6. Chapter 6

I laid on my bed staring up at the cieling. So much to do today...so little time. I raised a hand and covered my eyes to block the light that was begging to seep in through the curtains. My bed creaks as i sit up. My hand dropped down my side as i pushed myself off my bed. I headed over to my window and pushed it open. The cool morning breeze filled my room. I let in a deep breath taking in the smells. The bakery across the street seems to be going at it again. I sigh hearing the yells of the owners. I stepped back from my window and headed over to dresser. I pulled out my ninja outfit and stepped toward my bathroom. I breathed in and then breathed out as i started to sing a song. It was a song my mother taught me. Now,im not usually the one who likes singing. I prefer just humming but..this was different.

"Futari no aida toorisugita kaze wa doko kara sabshisa wo hakonde kita no-"

I began to strip myself of my pajamas. I slipped on the outfit quite quickly. I wasted no time. I adjusted the sleeve over my shoulder to cover my birthmark. I lifted my hands to my face and made myself smile.

"Nai tari shi ta sono ato no sora wa." I sung out as i put my headband around my neck this time.

"Yake ni sukitotte i tari shitanda." I went to humming after that as i walked out of my bathroom.

I froze in my tracks. Miwa was sitting on my bed with her fist in her mouth sucking on it. She stared up at me like she was expecting someone else. I sighed and walked over. I picked her up carefully, balancing her in my arms.

"How did you get in here?" I asked her. She probably crawled in here. I sighed and walked toward my door. "Dad knows i cant watch you today."

I closed my door behind me as i headed down the hall and walked down the steps into the kitchen. Uncle Shinji was had toast set out on the table. I walked over to the table and pulled out the highchair. I set Miwa into her highchair and gave her a slice of toast.

"Here you go,hun." I said.

"Take a slice of toast as you go out." Uncle Shinji said as he munched on his own food.

"Wheres everyone?" I asked.

"Hachikos sleeping in the nursery, Daisukes in the shop, Atsuko and Akihito are on that mission..." Shinji said.

"They are coming back today, right?" I asked chewing on some toast as i walked to the door putting on my shoes.

"Later on tonight." Shinji said as he helped miwa eat her toast.

"Well, im heading out!" I said and opened the door. Whew, its cold today! I shivered.

"Be good! Listen to your sensei." Shinji said as i walked out.

"Mmhmm!"

I walked past dads shop and waved at him.

"Have a great day!" Dad said.

I was happy that i had such kind people at home to welcome me...i couldnt imagine how lonely naruto is..he does live alone. I put my hands in my pockets and walked down the road.

I skipped trying to stay along the paths of stone that guided me to the training grounds. Todays the day i find out if im really gonna be a ninja! I looked ahead on the path with determinded eyes. I wouldnt make a failure out of my families name again!

I let out a shriek. There was a spider hanging in front of me. I jumped back but ran into the chest of someone...someone who was laughing! I turned around angerly and glared at my 'best friend'.

"Ryuichi!" I said to him and slapped his chest.

The spider poofed away and Ryuichi wiped the tear of laughter away from his cheek.

"Your too easy to scare,arnt you supposed to be a Ninja?" Ryuichi said as we walked together toward the training grounds.

"Well- Yeah." I said and puffed my cheeks out.

"I also woke up like, 5 minutes ago." I said as if that would explain why he actually got to scare me.

Ryuichi smiled and pulled out his kunai.

"Yeah yeah. Look at this." He said holding out the kunai to me. I recognized it. It was one of my fathers kunai. It was brand new too.

"Where did you get that?" I asked him.

" At your shop. Your father gave me a discount." He said smiling. My mouth dropped open. He dosent even give me discounts! I pouted.

"Graduation Present?"

"Yep."

We walked together on the path. Ryuichis hands in his pockets as Masako was seen in the distance. She seemed to just be putting her headband on. Ryuichi grinned once he spotted her. He came skipping up and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey!" He said.

Masako jumped hearing him and turned her head looking at him.

"O-oh, hello." She said nervously as she tightened her headband.

"Excited? Nervous? Scared?" I asked putting an arm behind my head scratching my neck as we walked together.

Masako smiled and nodded. She let out a deep breath. The morning frost following as she spoke.

"All of the above." She said breathing in heavily. Ryuichi smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Its okay! We wont let you fail." Ryuichi said.

We arrived at the training grounds where sensei was seen leaning against a boulder.

"Ah, The three ugly ducklings have arrived." Sensei said twisting a kunai around his fingers.

We all stood side-by-side in front of our sensei as he observed us.

"Good Morning, Sensei." Masako said and bowed in greeting. I sweatdropped. Shes way to formal.

Masako stood up straight as sensei brought out a notepad. He began writing into it. I watched him with a raised eyebrow. Hm...? What was he doing?

"Alright ducklings, this is your Genin test." Sensei said and showed us...a word puzzle?

"A puzzle?" Ryuichi asked with a raised eye brow.

"You have now until dinner to find the word hidden in this puzzle. There are 7 Words in total but only one is esstential. Once you figure out what one it is. You have the rest of the day to retrieve it. Your deadline is tomorrow morning." Sensei said as Masako took the notepad from him.

"...Theres...no words here. Just Gibberish." Masako said. I stepped close and looked at the puzzle from over her shoulder.

"We can take it back to my house and to my room." I said as Ryuichi also looked at the notepad.

"So where do we-Where did he go?!" Ryuichi said. Our Sensei had dissappeared! I puffed my cheeks out stubbornly.

"Lets not waste time." I said and looked at them.

_TIMESKIP_ Setting: At Asukas Room_

We were sitting around a small pink table with flowers decorating it. I had took it from Miwa and Hachikos room to use for the time being. The family cat, poki, slept on my bed watching us. Its tail end twitching with each passing second. There were multiple flash cards on the table with 6 words on it. I had borrowed a dictionary from my fathers room and was able to deciper most of the words..but we havent found the 7th one. We were reaching our time limit...we'd soon have to find the item.

"Any luck?" I asked looking through the dictionary and writing down words that come close to the second part of the word.

"I dont get it. Band? Band what? ArmBand? WristBand? AnkleBand?" asked Ryuichi getting frusturated.

"Heah-He..." Masako seemed to be trying to decipher the word we had.

"I think i got it!" I said my eyes lighting up. I went over to my desk and pulled out a book. I leaned back and started to write down the word.

"Lets see..Band..." I brought it over to the table and set it down.

"All of the words now are things that have to do with being a ninja." I said.

Masakos eyes widened as she got it.

"Stealth, Silence,Cunning,Shuriken,Weapons, Kunai." Masako said.

"And if this one ends with Band, so headband!" I said and smirked.

"Did he have to write it in ANBU code?" Ryuichi asked and closed the dictionary.

I shrugged.

"It would be necassary to learn when we join the ANBU." Masako said.

"Will we get that far?" Ryuichi said.

"Headband...We cant just give him any of ours." Ryuichi said.

"Who said it was the headband he wanted?" Masako asked.

"I think its the headband." I said.

"Could be a kunai.." Ryuichi said.

"Well.." I looked at Ryuichi.

"Hand me your kunai you got from my dad." I said holding out my hand.

"Okay.." Ryuichi said and pulled the kunai out. My dads intials carved at the base of it.

"Lets give him both." I said as i pulled my headband off.

"This is probably an elimination method...Whomever gives up their headband is out." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Oh..Asuka.." Masako said putting a hand to her mouth sadly.

"I can try again next year!" I said smiling at Masako.

"No. If we must get a headband. We are taking his." Ryuichi denied and shook his head.

He stood up and looked down at us with narrowed eyes.

"We are a team now,Asuka. There is no I in team. We are gonna do this together." He said. We all knew how much we worked to get where we are here. We are not going to give up now.

A clapping sound was heard behind us. We all looked and saw sensei.

"You passed the test." Sensei said crossing his arms.

"What?" I asked.

Ryuichi and Masako watched the two with narrowed eyes. That was it?!

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save your teammates but they wouldnt allow you two and thought of a better idea that would have most likely worked." Sensei said walking up to us.

How did he know where i live?

"Training starts at 8 every day except sunday and saturday. We will train for 4 hours everyday working on your weaknesses and Strengths,individually. Heh, i might even teach you some usefull jutsu. Missions will be D rank until i deem you ready for anything higher." Hajime-Sensei said.

"So..Thats its?" Masako asked.

"Yep!" Hajime said and headed to my window.

"Get some sleep little ducklings!" Hajime said and body-flickered away.

I looked at my two offical teammates. My eyes wide in tears.

"W-we did it!" I said and tackle-hugged them. All we could do was laugh.

We got so excited and serious over nothing...

Author Note:

Published 1/4/2018

The next chapter should be expected around 1/24. If not, then 2/4th.

Im trying to set up a schedule of updating every 24th and 4th. But, i might forget. You could send me an email at

.hearts

Hopefully, it will show this time. If it dosent. PM Me and i will give you it personally.


	7. Chapter 7

Im very sorry for this very short chapter. Im afraid that there has been an emergency within my family and i'll be absent for the next few days. I decided to get this one out for viewing purposes. Hopefully, i'll return around friday. Thank you for understanding.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Came Ryuichi's voice as he chased a waddling toddler around the house. The child let out a screeching laugh and ran away from him. I was in the kitchen making the child's food. Oh? no, we didn't skip so far into the future. We are currently on a chore-Er...i mean 'Mission'. We were charged with watching the child by its parents while their out shopping for the day.

Sensei was cleaning the house the house making sure the house was spotless so the parents would be happy when they turn.

Masako picked up the child making Ryuichi run into a wall. One of the pictures on the wall fell toward the ground. It landed on Ryuichi's face causing a big bruise to appear on his forehead. I peered my head into the living room.

"Whats going on?" I ask.

Sensei walked over and grabbed the picture and hanged it back up using chakra to stick it to the wall again. Masako walked into the kitchen with the child and set him into a high chair. I looked at Ryuichi and asked.

"You okay?"

"Yes- I'm alright," Ryuichi said sitting up. Sensei bent down with a band-aid and put some cream on the mark. He placed the band-aid on his forehead.

"You'd think a ninja would be more graceful." Hajime Sensei said smiling softly.

I shook my head at their antics and set the food in front of the child.

"Sensei, we've taken so many missions now- When can we start learning jutsus?" Masako asked as Ryuichi skipped up. He began to feed the child.

"Here comes the shuriken-" Ryuichi made noises as he made the spoon go toward the child who eagerly held its mouth open.

"Mr. and Mis Fujioka must have their hands full with this one," Hajime said ignoring Masako's question.

"Sensei-"

"I'll teach you all one new jutsu in a week," Hajime said.

"Matter of fact- a little event is known as the Chunin exams are to happen in about a months time," Hajime said scratching his stub chin.

Masako looked up.

"Again? We only just started recovering from the last one." Shes said. Shes gonna be busy.

"I'm going to write you guys a schedule," Hajime-Sensei said.

I rose a brow.

"What for?" I asked.

"For the exams, I'm gonna make sure you make it through them," Hajime-sensei said.

Ryuichi looked at sensei and spoke.

"Actually- Sensei, Asuka and her family are going on a trip soon to their summer home this week. My Family and I are tagging along the way." Ryuichi said concerned.

Hajime-Sensei put a hand to his chin and said.

"Hmm...We could turn it into a training trip too."

I frowned.

"How so?" I asked.

Masako smiled widely.

"A big trip? That would be fun!" Masako said.

I shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind but I would have to talk it over with my dad," I said.

"Good! I'll pack my bags tonight- and then I will construct our training list." Hajime said.

The child started crying as it had finished its food and was in need of a diaper change and a nap. I got up and picked the child up from its highchair. I wiped its mouth off and bounced it gently.

"Shh Shh. It's okay." I said and walked toward the living room.

I got onto my knees and laid the child on the ground.

Masako watched from the doorway as I got the child changed.

"You're good with children," Masako said.

"Eh, only with babies. Toddlers and above hate me!" I insisted as I changed his diaper. I smiled when I heard the baby laughing.

"I can prove that," said Ryuichi laughing a little.

I got the child dressed again and stood up. Masako came up and took the child from me.

"I'll get him to lay down," Masako said smiling softly. I nodded and picked up the diaper. I threw it into the trash can and saw that Ryuichi was cleaning the high chair and sensei was doing the dishes.

_TimeSkip_

I was on the roof that night with a notebook in my hand. I wrote down multiple clues about the location of my mother. With us going on that trip in 2 days...I don't think I will be able to get much down.

Each day I'm getting more and more information...Dads study says a lot- Plus their old room. From what I know, Mom went on a mission..and...disappeared. Her two teammates who went with her-..also disappeared.

I look up at the stars as their twinkling look was set upon my face. I sigh and laid my notebook on the side. I fell back onto the ground and looked up at the stars.

"Mom...Where ever you are...I'll find you,"I say.

A breath escaped my mouth as I got up. My back ached from laying on the roof. I brushed the slight specks off dirt off my pajama bottoms and walked over to the edge of the roof. I slowly got down and crawled myself through the window of my room. My feet made a light thud when I got onto the floor. I stretched out and felt my bones crack a little.

I walked to my desk and pulled my chair out. It made a creak as it slid across the floor. I sat down and set the book on my desk. I still found it suspicious that 3 Jonin went missing in the span of 2 months. Not only that, I have yet to find out the identities of the teammates. I could ask dad but he might grow suspicious. I picked up a pen and pulled out a small sheet of paper. I began to doodle on it. The pen doing wonders as I began to sketch out mothers face. My sketching began to become rougher. The sound of a pen hitting a wooden desk as it sketched out a face that resembled my own. My eyes narrowed as the sharp pen stroked started to form her eyes. I saw an eyelash that formed out of place and frowned. I grabbed a small eraser from the opened drawer and went to erase it. It still hasn't came upon me that I was using a pen not a pencil. I felt myself getting frustrated when it just wouldn't erase.

Eventually, it ripped. That only made me more frustrated. I felt my hair fall over my eyes. A shade of black shaded the spots it covered. Frowning, I reached over for a roll of tape. I tore a piece of tape off of the roll. I began to tape the rip back together on both sides. I knew that I couldn't finish it now. I noticed how sharp the edge of the eraser was. I wonder what it would feel like...against my skin. I went to put it on my skin but stopped. What was I doing? I put the eraser back into the drawer.

Knock Knock!

I quickly shoved the clue book into the drawer and closed it. I brought my knees to my chest and spun my chair around looking toward the door.

"Come in," I called to the door.

It was my elder brother, Akihito. I looked at him as he snuck in holding a plate of cookies.

"Hey, noodle," Akihito said and came over.

His ANBU boots tapping lightly against the floor.

"Welcome Back," I said. His green eyes seemed dull today. He must be tired.

He came over to my bed and sat down. He placed a hand on the bed and patted the soft bedsheets.

"Come here," Akihito said. His voice slightly shakey.

I adjusted my legs back onto the floor and stood up. I walked over to him. The soft carpet under me making slight creaking noises as I walked up to him. I sat down beside him and leaned into his side. He was my brother. My older brother...

"Dad wanted me to tell you something." He said. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and held me close.

"...Do you miss her too?" I asked him curiously. Was I the only one that missed her?

He looked very surprised when he heard my question.

"Of course I do," Akihito said and ruffled my hair.

"...Then why aren't you searching for her?" I asked straightening my hair back. My webbed purple eyes stared at the reflection of his own webbed green eyes.

The webbed eyes were a signature trait amongst my moms family apparently.

Akihito's eyes got duller as he held me close.

"Oh, Asuka..." Akihito said feeling himself shake a little.

He held me close as tears went down his cheeks.

"We miss her too," Akihito said keeping me close.

I wrapped my arms around him and gently rubbed his back.

"...I understand..." I said as Akihito soon pulled back. I wiped away his tears and held his face in my hands.

"I-i wish I could tell you.." Akihito said and scooted away from me. Akihito wiped away the rest of his tears. My eyes narrowed.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

Akihito shook his head.

"Nothing. Dad wants you to start packing up tonight." He quickly avoided the question.

I stared at him for a moment. What does he know that I don't?

"Also, dad said to go out and get some groceries for the trip," Akihito said standing up and straightened his shirt sniffling.

"Oh, does he also want me to send a letter off to Ryuichi and Masako?" I asked.

"And your sensei," Akihito said.

I got off my bed. The mattress creaked as I got up. I frowned. I knew that I was beginning to become a little bit big for it but, we can't exactly afford a new one yet. I'm saving up for an apartment. Yes, I cant move out yet but that doesn't mean I cant save up. I've had my eye on this couch in the department store down the road. I have enough money for it! But, where would I put it? I followed my brother out the door and started to look around for the house cat.

"Poki!" I called walking around the floorboards of our house. I frown and called for the cat.

"Where could he be?" I wonder and placed a hand on my chest. I felt something brush against my leg and I let out a small scream.

"Ah!" I jumped to the side and glared at the cat who stared up at me with a bored expression on his face. I put a hand on my chest and let out the biggest sigh. Man- That was slightly scary.

I got down on my knees in front of the cat and said. "I need you to deliver something to Masako, Ryuichi, and Hajime-Sensei."

I pulled out a pen from my side pocket along with a small piece of paper. I wrote down what they needed to do and rolled it up into a small role. Poki waited. His tail twitching as he watched me.

"Hang on-" I said and began to scribble on another sheet of paper.

"I need you to also deliver this to Kiba's mom. Be careful of the dogs." I said and opened up the locket on pokies collar. I stroked the back of the locket. It was a silver in color and was a little dim. There were multiple scratches on it. I put the papers in the locket. Each labeled for everyone.

"Once they deliver, destroy the evidence," I told the cat who stared up at me for the longest time. I closed the locket shut and patted the cats head.

"Go," I ordered.

Poki was a cat trained for delivering messages. It wasnt...that hard to do. Poki shot off and jumped out the window. I stood stretching out. Well, time to head off then. I headed around the corner. My feet making a slight creak as I stepped down the stairs. Of course, dad would make me go out around this time. But that's okay. I got down the stairs easily and headed for the door. I slid on my running shoes and headed out the door.

"I'll be back!" I called hearing some responses from the living room. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

_Day 1: 8:39 AM_

If it wasnt from the songs that Akihito and Atsuko were singing, I would have called this entire trip a complete disaster. Dad had woke us up at 4 in the morning. Let me repeat that...FOUR IN THE MORNING! Of course, I could have expected this to happen. I mean, Dad does take us on this trip every year! Its not really a trip. We are just going to be visiting our grandparents for the week.

Sensei was trailing behind us. Hes probably keeping an eye out for any bandits or rouge ninja. Uncle Shinji was walking up front with Dad. Hachiko was in his Baby Carrier. Miwa was asleep in Atsukos arms. Atsuko rubbed Miwas back. Ryusei was actively flirting with Atsuko. He had an arm around her as he sung out song lyrics. Kimiko,Ryuichis mother, was walking next to her husband. Ryuto held his wives hands as Himari walked next to them. Sadly, Masako's parents couldnt come but her elder sister did! Nana has been really quiet. She stuck close to Masako. This is her first time with us after all! Me,Ryuichi, and Masako were talking about the training schedule we had been given.

"Hajime-Sensei does realize that this is a FAMILY trip..right?" Ryuichi asked. He was dressed in a casual black T-shirt with a light blue design. He was wearing dark jeans that are rolled up just past his knees.

"But why didnt he bring his family along? Dosent he have a kid?" Masako asked. She was wearing a dark blue sweater that came up to her belly button. You could clearly see her black fishnet underneath. She wore these jean shorts-jorts? Sheans? They were a light blue in color. She had some fishnet thigh-length socks. A dark red and white jacket kept her warm from the slight nip of cold.

"He has a kid?" I ask surprised. That was new to me. Dad made me wear this shirt that had similarites to a kimono. It was silver and had gold lining. There were horse-like designs on the front that surrounded a symbol. I wore a nice pair of pants that were black in color. I had it tightened around my legs at the edges. Me and my family wore similar clothing.

I looked back at my sensei. He didnt seem to hear us talking. If he has a kid, why didnt he bring them with us? Or was it not able to make the trip? I probably shouldnt pry the answer from him. It isnt any of our business.

"Im pretty sure i saw him in the hospital a few times." Masako said frowning. Masako didnt like being wrong. I shrugged.

"A fair mistake." I said.

I looked around at our surroundings. We left Konoha 4 hours ago. Its nearly lunch time as well. I let a yawn escape my mouth.

"Are you still tired?" Ryuichi asked.

I nodded. My hand going to my hair and played with one of the few strands that were starting to get longer. I had cut my hair around a month ago.

Nana looked at her sister and asked. "How long will it take for us to get to the summer home?" Nana seemed to be the shy type that hated to be around large groups of people.

"Its an hour and a half away from our reststop." I said. This was my 3rd time seeing my grandparents. Of course, its Hachikos and Miwas first time meeting them. Masako nodded.

"Oh, Im sorry. I didnt introduce myself. Im Asuka Ichikawa." I said.

"I know. Masako talks about you and Ryuichi all the time." Nana said.

My cheeks flustered as I thought about someone actually talking about me.

"Awe-" Ryuichi put an arm around Masako.

"You talk about me?" Ryuichi asked. His own cheeks red in a blush from how happy he was.

"W-well yeah. You are all my teammates.." Masako said scratching her arm a little.

My backpack slipped from my shoulders for a moment.

"You're too sweet,masako." I said.

"Hey! Asuka!" Akihito came bouncing up. He had a grin on his face.

"Sing with us~!" Atsuko said also coming up.

I smirked.

"Ye- No." I said. I didnt feel like singing. Akihito puffed his cheeks out a little upset.

"Awe-" Akihito put an arm around Atsuko and pretended to cry into Atsukos shoulder. Atsuko sniffled and patted her brothers sholder.

"Shes all grown up-" Atsuko said crying with him.

We sweatdropped. They could be so dramatic.

"Team 37, why exactly are we going on this trip?" Hajime-sensei asked.

I looked back at him. I had not heard him approaching.

"Oh, some important festival is going on. Akihito and Atsuko are required to go." I said. We did this every 4 years or so.

_Timeskip: 12:54 PM Setting: Stop point 1_

We have been walking for a long time now. We had just walked into a village to stop here for the day. We could go walking all night but, some of us cant handle that kind of stress on their feet. Miwa had woke up 3 hours ago. Hachiko was a grumpy mess but we managed to calm him down a little.

I looked around the village with a happy smile. This village was only around what? 8 hours away from konoha by foot? It'll take us another 2 days to get to the hattori clans village.

These houses had an interesting architecture. Most of them were made of hardened mud and at least 5 different families live in each. There is a large fountain in the middle that seemed to be made of stone? I walked up to the fountain and observed it. Oh! Not stone. Limestone. I smiled looking at the design. I looked up at my father.

"Same inn?" I ask looking across the street to a very familier tavern/inn. Its sign was broken and was mostly made out of mud. However, few sticks of wood stuck out here and there.

It might be a little run down but its the most affordable. My dad nodded.

"Alright, Asuka,Masako, and Ryuichi can share a bed. Hajime-san,Me and Shincchan can share a bed. Atsuko,Akihito, Ryusei and Nana can have the bunk beds with Miwa and Hachiko. Ryuto,Kimiko, you can share the couch with himari." Dad instructed where people will sleep.

Uncle shinji looked almost nervous to walk into that building. Dad had a shit eating grin on his face. He stared at Uncle Shinji wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nervous to see Mae?" He asked.

Uncle Shinjis cheeks reddened.

Akihito's nose wrinkled seeing uncles blush.

"Do you still like her?" Akihito asked.

"Dont tease him,Akihito." Atsuko said and placed a hand to Shinjis shoulder.

"Im sure she will be happy to see you." Atsuko said.

Uncle Shinji sighed.

"Yeah..."

We walked into the Inn. There wasnt that many people in there. One women stood out better then all the rest. She had short curly white hair that was held back by a pale pink scarf that fell to her waist. She had dark skin and bright green eyes. She wore a top that was held back by a bow very Kimono-like. There were two ribbons that hung from the bow and fell toward her waist. She wore a long flowing skirt instead of pants. It was a tan in color and had frills at the bottom of it. When she spotted Uncle Shinji she squealed.

"Shinji!" Mae said darting for him. Shinji turned to run but Mae grabbed his hand.

A few seconds later and Shinji was on his stomach with his arms behind his back and a foot pressed into the back of his head.

"Ack! Mae- get off of- me!" Shinji said.

Everyone piled into the Tavern. Miwa and Hachiko seemed confused as to where they were. Miwa held my hand as we watched stuff going down.

"Thats what you get for leaving me-! You stupid little Hattori!" Mae said pulling his hair. Shinji tried to crawl away but found himself unable.

"I-im sorry!" Shinji said. Mae got off of him and crossed her arms. Shinji got up and dusted himself off.

Dad walked up to Mae and smiled.

"Hey there Mae! How are your kids?" Dad asked.

"Shinjiiii!" came an excited childs voice. A curly redhead with green eyes darted around an table and lept into an unprepared Shinjis arms.

Shinji stumbled and managed to hold the little one in his arms.

"Hey spitfire!" Shinji said.

"As you can see, they are doing great." Mae said smiling.

"Well..besides Sasaki." Her smile faded away thinking about it. Speaking of Sasaki, here she came rolling around the corner in her wheelchair. Shinji walked over to the white haired and blue eyed girl with a smile.

He bent down to her and took her hand.

"How have you been feeling?" Shinji asked.

Sasaki gave Uncle Shinji a kind smile.

"Im doing well." She said.

Mae put a hand to her daughters wheelchair and helped to push her forward so she could greet us.

"Mae, This is the Hattori/Ichikawa Family and friends." Mae said.

Akihito stepped forward and took the two young girls hands. He kissed the back of their hands.

"Hello Princess's, Im Ichikawa Akihito. Its nice to meet you." Akihito said. Sasaki and Suzumes cheeks reddened in a blush.

Was this..prince charming?!

Atsuko moved her brother to the side. She held Miwa.

"Im Ichikawa Atsuko and this is Ichikawa Miwa." Atsuko said gesturing to the child she held.

I walked up with Masako and Ryuichi at my side and Hachiko in my arms.

"Hi! Im Ichikawa Asuka! These are my friends Okado Masako and Ita Ryuichi!" I introduced my friends.

Once everyone was introduced, we had all gathered around the lobby. We paid for our rooms already.

Mae was happily curled into uncle Shinjis side. Suzume played with Hachiko and Himari while Sasaki read a book to Miwa. It was one of the books that we had brought with us! It was called the Priestess and the Tanuki. Ryusei,Atsuko,and Akihito were playing old maid with an old deck of cards from one of the gambling tables. Dad was talking to Kimiko and Ryuto.

I approached my father.

"Dad, can me and my team go train outback with sensei?" I asked.

Dad looked up.

"Dont ask me, ask Mae." He said.

I looked at Mae-san nervously. I walked over and rubbed my arm.

"Um.. ?" I said. Mae looked up from snuggling Uncle Shinjis arm.

"Yes,dear?" She asked.

I bit my lip.

"Oh uh..Can me and my team use the back for some training?" I asked.

Mae nodded.

"Of course dear, just dont wreck it!" Mae said waving to me.

I walked back over to my team. They have been waiting for me.

"She said yeah." I informed them opening the back door.

We walked out to a fenced area. There were a few trees here and there. Evidence from old kunai/shuriken was seen there. Hajime-sensei walked over and pressed his hand against the marks. He hummed.

"I want each of you to throw your kunai at this tree until you hit this mark." Hajime said poking the mark.

Ryuichi observed the mark.

"Alright! No pain no game. I can hit that, no problem!" Ryuichi said.

"I will do my best!" Masako explaimed with enthusiasum.

"Same here." I said putting a hand to my waist.

Hajime-sensei walked up and held out 3 kunai to us. Ours were back in the inn.

I spun the kunai around my fingers.

"This is a simple test to see how good you are at aiming. If you want to survive the chunin exams, You're going to have to have quick aim." Hajime said.

I nodded and looked at the mark.

"Asuka, go first!" I nodded. The others got out of my way as I got into the stance that was previously shown to me by that one guy. What was his name again? I forgot!

"Lower your arm." Hajime said.

I complied and lowered my arm. I flung the kunai toward the mark.

It landed several inches below it. I frowned.

"Nice try, Masako! Its your turn." I let Masako take my place. I looked at where my kunai landed and tried to calculate as to where I went wrong.

Masako seemed to be in the same stance that I was in. Something seemed different? I dont know what it is. Her posture is around the same that mine was...but more flow-like? Masako threw the kunai. It hit the mark exactly. Ryuichi let out a whistle.

"Dang.." He said.

"Good. Ryuichi, your next." Sensei said.

Masako moved back with a giggle. She seemed to have a natural talent with weapons. Ryuichi sauntered up and adjusted the kunai between his fingers. He got into his stance and smirked.

"Here it goes!" Ryuichi said. He threw the kunai. It landed a few centimeters below Masakos.

"Hm, It seems that Masako is the weapons type." He said. He took the kunais from the tree and stashed them in his pocket.

I felt a little aggitated. My kunai didnt even hit nearly as close to the mark as Masakos or Ryuichi. Sensei looked at me and ryuichi.

"Ryuichi, Asuka. Your too stiff." Sensei informed us. I rose a brow. Stiff? I looked at my limbs.

"You need to do stretches." Sensei said and made us stand in a line in front of him.

"Before we move onto your next form of training, do these stretches." Sensei said.

He started to do some arm stretches,jumping jacks, and ect. We watched him.

"Well, dont just stand there- follow my lead!" Hajime-Sensei said and stretched.

We immedietly began to stretch.

"1 2 3! 1 2 3! 1 2 3!" Sensei instructed us.

I felt my shoulder pop. I flinched and grabbed my shoulder. That hurt!

"Dont stop now! Its only a couple of pops!" Sensei said. I stretched more and more. Ryuichi flinched and the back of his leg popped.

"Alright! Alright, next." Sensei stopped us 10 minutes later.

"Alright, have any of you heard of the term wall walking?" Sensei asked.

My eyes lit up. I stuck my hand in the air.

"I have!" I said smiling. This might be my time to shine!

Sensei nodded.

"Do you know how to do it?" Sensei asked.

I slowly shook my head.

"No." I said frowning.

Ryuichi raised his hand.

"I believe i know some extent to it." Ryuichi said.

Sensei smiled and nodded.

"Good! Tell us what you know." Sensei said.

Ryuichi smiled as i puffed my cheeks out. Nope, not my time to shine.

"Basically, It requires a steady flow of chakra to your feet and at all constant times. To stick to the walls/surface of anything besides water. Thats a whole different training." Ryuichi said.

"Hm. Good!" Sensei said and clapped his hands. He left one of his hands up and made a jutsu sign. He controlled his chakra to his feet causing a light glow to appear on his shoes. He walked to the tree.

"Watch." He said. He began to walk up the tree. Me and Masako watched with sparkles in our ours.

"Woahhh." I said. Ryuichi smirked.

Sensei marked the tree with a kunai.

"I want you to do what Ryuichi said. Once you get the the mark, you can work on your kunai throwing, or you could come to me and i'll teach you something new." Sensei said.

Masako slowly nodded.

"Isnt this a little advanced?" Masako added. She approached the tree.

"Form a line, try to keep it clean." Sensei said. He walked over to the other tree and leaned against it.

"Ryuichi, go first." I said going behind him. Masako looked up.

"Oh..I was planning on going first." Masako said.

"Oh, go ahead!" I said. Ryuichi nodded and stood behind Masako as well.

Masako held her hands in the sign and closed her eyes concentrating.

"So..I thought you didnt have a clan, Asuka?" Sensei asked.

I looked at him.

"I technically dont. I dont carry their last name. Im just an descendant of it. They havent claimed me yet." I said pointing to the front of my kimono.

"See? I dont bare their symbol." I explained.

"Hm? What exactly does your clan do?" Sensei asked tossing a small ball marble from his pocket into the air and catching it.

"Oh..We uh..make bracelets?" I said shrugging. I truthfully didnt know much on the clan. Dad dosent say much and Uncle Shinjis too busy to tell me anything.

I heard a thud and looked back to the tree. Masako was on her back and her hair was everywhere. Ryuichi walked over and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Ryuichi asked. Masako nodded.

"I just..slipped." She said frowning. Ryuichi smiled.

"Its okay. You can try again." Ryuichi said. He looked up at the tree that he was required to climb next.

Masako walked behind me as Ryuichi ran his way up the tree. He made it half way up before the wood beneath his foot cracked. He jumped back and looked at the crack.

"Woops..." Ryuichi said. I giggled behind my hand. It was soon my turn.

I concentrated. I closed my eyes and thought about the chakra rushing to my feet. I went to take a step forward. But..I found that I couldnt move. I looked down at my feet and found that they were stuck to the ground.

"Um..." I looked at my sensei.

"I cant move." I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. Sensei sighed and stood up. He walked over to me.

"Can you stop the flow?" Sensei asked.

I tried and found that I couldnt.

Ryuichi smirked.

"We could always try and knock her out." Ryuichi said.

My mouth dropped.

"No- no no no. Im not being knocked out." I said rejecting the idea.

"Well, do you want me to poke one of your chakra points?" Sensei asked. I flinched. No- No...That would hurt.

I sighed and looked to the ground.

"Just knock me out." I said. I was upset. It seemed that I was not good at chakra control. I bit my lip.

"Ryuichi, tell dad I overworked myself." I said.

and then...Darkness.

_Timeskip: The next day: Setting: 30 minutes away from the Hattori clan_

I woke up with a killer headache and the sound of chirping birds. I was sleeping on the back of someones back? I lifted my head and found that my surroundings were bright. I let out a small hiss and burried my face back into the persons shoulder.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Came Akihitos voice. I lifted my head up under the cover of the shirt. I noticed that I was actually on the back of my brothers back.

"How long was i out?" I asked yawning into my hands. The sun was too bright.

"You slept through the entire day and most of today." Akihito answered smiling.

I played with my brothers hair.

"How much longer until we get to the village?" I asked.

Dad had heard my question and looked back.

"20 Minutes. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior." Dad said.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said.

I closed my eyes again letting them rest. The feeling of the sun on them constantly hurt. I couldnt wait to get to the village. Ryuichi approached me and patted my back.

"Dont you want to get up? You are seeing your grandparents after all!" Ryuichi said and smiled.

I thought about it for a second. I should get in best shape. I patted Akihitos back.

"Let me down." I said.

Akihito bent down for a second and let me down. I jumped off and brushed myself off. I looked up only barely and a brush was in front of my face. I smiled and took the brush. I looked up at the giver. It was Atsuko.

"Brush your hair out." Atsuko said.

I brushed my short hair and managed to get it in good condition. I was handed a small pin by Atsuko. I pushed back a small part of my bangs with it. I looked up at my sister and saw her excited look.

"Excited?" I asked with a smile. We havent seen our grandparents in years.

Atsuko nodded and clapped her hands.

"Yep!" She said grinning.

My dad put a finger to his lips and instructed us to be quiet. We both giggled behind our hands. We soon walked out of the dense forestry and we were now looking out over a cliff...with a small village under it and a roaring sea. There were some houses built into the mountainsides and one large dome-like silo in the center of the village. It changed a little bit since i came here. The farm land was to the side on the side of the cliff where it formed into a hill and connected to the sea. I grinned.

"We're here." Uncle Shinji said. He still had a red lipstick mark on his cheeks from .

I noticed all of the people down below had webbed eyes like us. So it was a signature trait among us? Huh.. I smiled.

"This way." Dad said and walked over to a steep hill that went downward and seemed stair-like. We began walking down it. The children were being held so they wouldnt fall. There were a few people going out of the small village. They wore headbands from different villages. This must be a peaceful place.. I smiled and observed the place. Ryuichis eyes widened.

"Woahhhh." He said observing the place.

As we got to the center of the village, I noticed how clean the place was. There wasnt any garbage. They must have gotten rid of that problem.

"Ahh, Daisuke! Shinji! My boys!" Came an elderly mans voice. Akihito turned around excitedly. There we see an elder man with a cane. His hair as sandy as the shores itself kind of like mine! His eyes were narrowed to we couldnt see his eye color. Akihito rushed up to the elder man and hugged him.

"Gramps!" Akihito said. Grandpa let out a laugh and patted Akihitos back.

"I havent seen you since you were 15." He said smiling. He looked at Miwa and Hachiko. Gramps let go of Akihito and walked toward Atsuko and me.

"Are these the new ones? Miwa and Hachiko right?" Grandpa said.

I dont remember much from my childhood. Grandpa looks abit different from when i last saw him.

"Ah, Asuka! Atsuko! Look at how grown you are!" Grandpa said and stroked his beard. I smiled at my grandfather.

Shinji walked up and said.

"Dad, wheres mom?" He asked. Grandpa pointed to the large dome-like silo where now tons of people were crowded.

"The kids are having a little competition since the festivals so close." Grandpa said turning to face the dome-like silo.

My teams eyes lit up at the mention of a 'competition.' Grandpa noticed the look in our eyes and let out a chuckle.

"Im afraid the competition is only available to clan members." Grandpa told us.

"Asuka, you can participate." Grandpa said.

We were heading over there anyways. I walked over to a flyer for the competition.

"Whomever reaches the top using nothing but weapons, gets to cut the ribbon at the opening of the festival." Grandpa said. I frowned at the thought that my two teammates wouldnt be able to join me. I looked at them. Ryuichi fist pumped the air and Masako reassured me.

"Its alright. We'll be cheering you on in the stands." Ryuichi said. Atsuko put a hand to my head and ruffled my hair.

"You can do the competition." Atsuko told me.

Grandpa looked at me and said.

"Lets go get you in." Grandpa gently put a hand to my shoulder and guided me to the center of the ring were a bunch of other people around my age stood. They all had the same webbed eyes as me. I noticed everyone walking to the stands. I shyly waved at them. My heart pounded in my chest as I stared at all the people. Grandpa patted my hair.

"Its alright. Breath in. Breath out. Trust no one." Grandpa said. For once, his eyes opened. They were the same purple as mine but a lighter color. They almost looked lavender. I slowly nodded.

"Y-yeah." I said looking at the ranks of people. I noticed most of them were seperated depending on class. Everyone who wasnt family to me sat in the guest stands. My family sat in the first class stands. Probably because Gramps is apart of the seniority council. I noticed some stares on my back and went to turn my head to look. Grandpa stopped me from looking.

"Dont look anyone here in the eyes. They could sense your fear." Grandpa said.

I looked down at my shaking hands and brought them up. I clenched them in front of me and said.

"Im shaking...in excitment." I said. My eyes glinting in excitment. Deep down a strike of fear burned brightly amongst the waves of calm. I had no idea what is in that silo. I shook my head shaking off as much fear as I could.

The sound of a mic was heard turning on and everyone turned their attention to the largest stand. A young women known as Buraba stood there.

"Good evening Hattoris and friends! Welcome to todays challenge!" The brunette said. The crowd roared in cheers. Buraba put a hand to her waist and pointed at the silo.

"Todays special challengers are Lord Kiyoshi Hattori and Lord Yosuke Hattori." Buraba said pointing at the two males. They seemed to be twins. They had strawberry blonde hair and webbed blue eyes. Buraba stopped talking when a person came up to her and spoke into her ear. Buraba blinked and slowly nodded.

"It seems we have another special challenger! Grandaughter of Hattori and Mis. Akira Hattori, Asuka Ichikawa-Hattori!" Buraba said pointing at me. I flinched as suddenly the spotlight was on me. I bit my lip. Wait...Ichikawa-Hattori? I noticed my dad smile proudly. I decided I would make him happy. I observed the silo and noticed the mulitple traps and challenges laid out among it. I smirked.

I noticed staring on my back and didnt turn my head to look at them. I went to face my grandpa but saw that he had walked away into the stands. The nervous feeling settled in. I looked around and rubbed my arm. I looked at the outfit I was wearing. It was my kimono ninja outfit. I frowned. This simply wont do if im caught in a trap! I noticed the twins Kiyoshi and Yosuke approach me. Kiyoshi and Yosuke bowed to me in greeting. I figured since they were 'lords' that was a greeting. I bowed back but didnt go that low.

"Greetings. I am Kiyoshi Hattori, and this is my elder brother. Yosuke Hattori." Kiyoshi said as we both straightened ourselves. We waited for the match to start as we spoke.

"H-hello." I said. My cheeks flustered in a blush. They were cute...

"Im Asuka Ichikawa-Uh...Ichikawa-Hattori." I said introducing myself.

"Me and Kiyoshi would like to extend an invintation to be one of our dates for the festival." Yosuke said picking up my hand and kissing the back of it. My eye twitched. Jeez...spoiled kids.

"Im going to have to decline. I was planning on spending the festival with my team." I said moving my hand back. The light blush across my cheeks dusted like stars in the night sky. Yosuke frowned at what I said.

"Team? Are you not of first class? You do not have to become a pawn." Yosuke said acting concerned. It was at that point that I decided I didnt like him or his brother.

"Im not a pawn." I said crossing my arms. I was offended.

"It sure seems like it, Kunoichi." Kiyoshi said smirking.

I decided to be blunt with them. I narrowed my eyes at them unaware of the sudden spotlight on us.

"I may be a toy in someone elses war but I chose this life for one purpose only, and its not to impress pretty boys like you two." I said poking his chest. Yosuke gasped.

"How unlady-like." Yosuke said. Kiyoshi giggled at what i said.

"We're pretty." Kiyoshi said.

I let out a groan and pointed downwards.

"Thats it- Im going to win this. You're going down." I said.

"Oooh- The special competitors have some bad blood! Lets see who will win this first task." Said Buraba. I blinked a little surprised...Did they hear that? I noticed Akihito and Atsuko dying from laughter. Uncle shinji looked upset about something. Dad seemed to be beaming with pride. I heard the sound of a gong and watched as everyone rushed to the silo. No, they didnt go in. They climbed.

"Go Asuka!" I heard Ryuichis voice. I gave him a thumbs up.

I rushed to the silo and pushed through the kids. People were punching and kicking as they tried to get to the top. I pushed someone as I went past. I climbed up. I used one of the large poles sticking out as a standing stood. I balanced myself on it and felt my face turn green. The silo started to spin. I gripped onto the pole and felt my vision getting dizy.

"Giving up already?" I heard Yosukes voice near my ear. My eyes widened. I looked at him and noticed how hazy he was.

"Awe, cant handle some spinning?" Kiyoshi asked.

He was on the other side of me. I narrowed my eyes and kicked his leg. I watched Kiyoshi fall down a little. He managed to catch onto another pole that was sticking out. He glared up at me. I giggled.

"Yosuke!" Kiyoshi said.

Yosuke smirked and shoved me. My eyes widened as I fell down to the lower platform. I glared up at them. They want to play dirty? I bent down and stretched. I watched them make it half way up to the second platform before I jumped into action. I was a ninja! They were not. I used someone as a spring board and shot up ahead of them. I gripped onto a pole and swung myself up onto the second platform. I looked down at them hearing Buraba make comments here and there.

"Oh! Yosuke shoves another competitor off. Hes out!"

I saw that guy fall and flinched. That must hurt. I turned my attention to the second challenge. It seemed like the other one but... I took a step forward and gasped. I had stepped onto a trapdoor. I grabbed onto the edge of it so I wouldnt fall. I pulled myself up and felt something approaching. I quickly ducked as a board came flying over my head. It was on fire! I flinched and did flips and ducked under other boards as I tried to find a way up. I looked to my left and noticed that Kiyoshi had made his way up. He was heading toward one of the mirrors that decorated the place. I narrowed my eyes. No way- I pushed past another person and jumped grabbing onto one of the boards. It was made of earth. as it started to crumble underneath my fingertips- I pushed my feet up and kicked Kiyoshi off. Kiyoshi fell and landed on the soft padding underneath the silo. I fell onto my back as the rest of the earth board crumbled. I managed to get up as I saw another competitor rush past me. I reached my hand forward and grabbed their foot and frowned when they managed to slip past my grasp. I watched them use the mirrors as stepping stools. So thats how you do it.

I rushed after them and copied their movements the best I could. I felt my foot slip. I gasped and as if on instinct, I thought about training eariler. My chakra made me stick to the ground and didnt let me move. I looked up. It was my only option! I felt my chakra surge up inside me. I grabbed an fallen kunai from one of the previous competitors who had fallen. I dodged another board but as it spun around, I slammed my kunai in it. I felt the flames lick at my hands like gentle kisses. It stung but I held back the tears in my eyes. I jerked myself up and found that competitor staring at me surprised. It was as if they expected me to fall. Did they plan this?! I narrowed my eyes and realized the words that gramps had said to me made sense. I shouldnt trust anyone here. I smirked and channeled my chakra to my hands. I pushed myself up to stand on the board. My kimono was practically ruined now. My fishnet undershirt and leggings are all thats left. I closed my eyes thinking off the chakra flow cutting off. Come on..come on... I heard a scoff.

"A Ninja that even cant control their chakra is a failure." I opened up my eyes and looked to see who it was. It was Yosuke. I thought about his words. I couldnt control it? Thats right. I smirked. I cant.

"Hey, Yosuke." I said teasingly as I placed my foot to the wall.

"Have you ever seen a chicken fly?" I asked. Yosuke was confused. He shook his head.

"Well- Sucks to be you then!" I said. I kicked the wall. A pressure plate was there and the floorboard beneath him fell. It caused him to fall back to the first platform. I looked up at that other competitor. How did they get up there so fast? They were already climbing up to the third platform. They are almost there!

I looked at my hands. I cant get them unstuck. The pain was becoming harsher and more and more harder to take. I pushed more and more chakra to my hands and imagined it becoming rougher. I imagined it ever flowing and never stopping. Suddenly, my hands popped off. I wasted no time. I darted up to a mirror and bounced up. I springboarded my self off of the mirror and grabbed onto the edge of the third plateform. I didnt expect an hand to reach down and try to help me up. I narrowed my eyes. I slapped the hand away and pulled myself up. I looked up at the competitor who tried to help me.

"...I dont trust you." Is all I said. I grabbed onto the rope and pulled myself up. I climbed up and was about to reach the fourth and final platform. I noticed the other competitior going past me. I heard a small scream and looked to the bottom. There was a girl around 2 years younger then me. Her foot had gotten caught on the bottom of the rope. She obviously twisted it. I looked up at the fourth platform and sighed. I dont really have any reason to win. I swung toward the wall with the rope and pushed off of it. I let go and fell to the 3 platform where the girl was stuck.

"Hold on!" I said and untied the rope from the girls ankle. I noticed a flaming board coming for us. I narrowed my eyes. To get the girl away from it, and get her out of the competition. I lightly shoved her off. She fell to the bottom and was taken away by medics. I began to climb again but couldnt. The entire silo had stopped working and the cheers of the crowd was loud. I looked up and saw that the competitor from eariler was now at the top. they had touched the golden bell at the top making them the winner. I sighed and let go of the rope.

"The winner is- Hiroyuki Hattori!" I looked up at the male. He had long brown hair tied back into a small pony tail. He wore a simple outfit. But the most exciting fact is that he's from the hidden sand! Well..He wore a hidden sand headband. He is also a ninja then?

We had all got down to the ground level. We watched as a crowd gathered around Hiroyuki.

"Whew! You were doing good!" Atsuko said as she approached me. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Too bad your kindess got the best of you." Akihito said. Uncle Shinji frowned and crossed his arms.

"I still dont like the way those two boys were talking to you." Uncle Shinji said like an overprotective father.

"Kindness? She shoved that girl off of the 3rd platform! I'd call that mercy." Atsuko said.

Little did I know..this was merely the beginning of my time here.


	9. Chapter 9

:Day 1: Setting: Grandparents house:

The moment I stepped into my grandparents home I noticed the smell of fresh cookies and coconuts. My grandparents home was a large traditional Japanese home. There was a stand in the corner with a picture sitting on it. There were a couple of burning candles here and there lighting up the room dimly. We all took off our shoes at the front door. I looked around and noticed little changes since I was here last.

"Please make yourself at home." Grandma said. She had a few strands of grey in her hair. She wore a tranditional red and white kimono.

"Grandma, do we have the same rooms as last time?" Dad asked and adjusted the bags on his back.

Grandma nodded.

"Asuka dear, i hope you dont mind but is it alright if your little friends sleep in your room?" Grandma asked.

I nodded affirmatively.

"Yes,Grandma." I said and took Ryuichi's and Masakos hand.

It turns out that almost everyone had gotten their own rooms. A select few had to share their rooms. Everything turned out A-Okay!

"Dinner starts at 6. Dress in something nice, we will have guests." Grandpa said as he walked over to his chair near the fireplace. He sat down and picked up his smoking pipe. He took a few puffs.

I looked at the time. It was 4:57 now. I looked at my sensei.

"We are going to get unpacked in my room. Grandpa has a training room we can use." I said. The training room was more like a dojo. But! It will get us passed.

"Asuka.." I heard Atsukos voice. I turned and looked at her.

"Hm?" I said.

Atsuko took my hands in hers. She turned them over and looked at the burnmarks. I made an nervous sound and said.

"They'll heal." I bit the inside of my cheeks.

Atsuko shook her head. Grandpa seemed to have noticed my pain. He walked over and gazed down at my hands. He let out a 'Hmph' and took my hands from Atsukos. He cupped my hands together. I felt a chilling feeling wash over me. Grandpas hands glowed a blueish green in color. He knew medical ninjutsu? I hummed and watched as the burn marks reduced. They werent as bad looking now.

"You know medical ninjutsu?" I asked him.

Atsuko walked away and came back with some cream and bandages. Grandpa uncupped my hands and said.

"I have a basic understanding. Your mother always got hurt." He said and and held my hands out flatly. Atsuko slathered a small amount of the cream on my hands and rubbed it in.

"She did...?" I asked. I normally didnt get information about my mother this easily.

"Mamaru would always challenge the boys to a fight." Gramps said. His eyes crinkled in happiness as he remembered the times.

I giggled thinking about it.

"She got hurt alot but it was never nothing big." Gramps said and began to wrap my hands with the bandages.

"So, instead of taking her to the docters, I learned some medical ninjutsu." Gramps finished patching me up. Ryuichi and Masako looked at my patched hands.

"Why dont you and your friends go get settled in? I have to go help with dinner." Gramps said and walked off toward the nearby bathroom.

I squeezed my hands and heard a small cough. I looked at the source. It was Atsuko.

"Be careful next time." Atsuko warned me and ruffled my hair before she too walked off.

I made a clawing-like motion toward Ryuichi and Masako.

"I look more like a ninja now dont I?" I asked them with a smirk.

We walked to one of the rooms and slid it open. It had a large bedroll on the floor and a small stand with a candle on it. There was two other sliding doors that no doubtfully lead to a closet and a seperate bathroom.

"..I call middle." I said and walked over to the closet. We would be here for a 6 days,after all. I set my bag inside while Ryuichi and Masako did the same.

I noticed a light red kimono in the corner that resembled the ones that my grandma wore. I sighed and walked over to it. I picked up the cloth and ran my fingers over the silk material. I noticed the gold and silver flower design on the bottom part. I unfolded it and gazed at it. The clan symbol shown on the back. It was colored a black,blue and white.

"I didnt realize that you were apart of a clan." Masako said as she rummaged through her belongings. She pulled out her own light blue kimono. It was simple compared to the one I had but was better designed then my old ninja outfit that was torn earlier.

Ryuichi smirked.

"I knew! She usually tells me about these things. Though, this is her first time being here during the festival." Ryuichi said as we turned our backs to eachother.

I nodded and began to strip. Masako sputtered and her cheeks turned red.

"A-Asuka!" She said flinging her kimono onto my chest to gaurd me. I blinked.

"What?" I asked confused.

".. Ryuichi's still in here!" She hissed out to me. Her eyes wide as she did her best to gaurd my exposed chest.

I kind of forgot that Masako wasnt comfortable with changing in front of us. Me and Ryuichi changed in front of eachother all the time! However, I respected her need for us to be private. I turned my head to a confused ryuichi and said.

"You can change in the Bathroom."

"Oh. Okay!" Ryuichi said taking out his own Kimono. He walked into the bathroom; He carefully made sure he didnt step on the bags as he closed the door behind him.

I looked at Masako who kept her kimono blocking me.

She watched Ryuichi for a second and made sure it was shut. She moved the kimono away from my chest and quickly turned around.

"You can change in the closet." I told her not wanting for her to be uncomfortable.

Masako shook her head. She began to strip as well. I shrugged and went to turn. I blinked when I spotted something. My face turned red as a stared at her private region. Masako blushed and covered it.

"D-dont stare..." She said. I put a hand to my eyes and turned.

"S-sorry." I said my cheeks flushed in a red color. I knew it was weird why they put a 2 girls + 1 boy. I began to get dressed and felt the awkward yet uncomfortable aura of the room.

"So...You're transgendered?" I asked as I started to put on the kimono.

"...Yes. I was going to tell you once the Chunin Exams passed." Masako said. I sighed.

"You know that I dont mind?" I said reaching behind myself to tie the bow. It was hard. I couldnt reach. I felt some hands take the Bow and tie it for me. I could tell it was Masako by the shape and the feel of the hands. Soft yet it had a certain roughness to it.

"I figured you wouldnt but I was afraid of you two treating me differently." Masako said closing her eyes sighing.

"...If i may ask, what was your male name?" I asked curiously.

"It was Makoto."

I turned and faced her.

"Have I been calling you by the wrong pronouns? What do you prefer? She/Her, Him/His or?" I asked curiously.

"Continue calling me She/Her." Masako informed me. I placed a hand to her shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"This changes nothing. When are you going to tell Ryuichi?" I asked her. Masako shrugged her shoulders and let me tighten the bow around her waist.

"...Soon." She said putting a hand to her chin as she turned. A Knock was heard on the bathroom door and Ryuichis voice was heard on the other side.

"Hey! Is it okay to come out yet?" Ryuichi called.

I looked to the door.

"Yes." I called back.

The door creaked open and out came Ryuichi. He wore a fancy kimono. It was neatly decorated with a koi fish design. Ryuichi had slipped on some sandals that strapped up to his ankles.

I let out a whistle.

"Your going to bring all the boys to the yard." I said winking. Ryuichi smirked and flaunted around the room with a hand to his waist.

"Oh i know!" Ryuichi said and did a dramatic-like bow.

I giggled and walked up to him. I placed a hand to my hip and snapped my fingers.

"I aint gonna let no weirdo touch you,man." I said sassily. I pretended to flip my hair and winked at him.

"But i love him!" Ryuichi said falling into my arms dramatically. His glasses falling down his nose a little. He pushed them back up and looked at me. A burst of laughter was heard behind us. I turned my head and saw Masako laughing her butt off. Ryuichi smiled and got out of my arms. A knock was heard on the bedroom door.

"Dinners about to start." It was grandmas voice. I hummed and spoke.

"We will be out in a moment!" I said. We began to fix our hair up a little. I slicked Ryuichi's hair back while Ryuichi brushed Masakos hair out into a small braid. I smiled at the interaction. They were the best teammates ever.

Once we had finished, we headed out of the room. We eventually got to the tea room and sat down. Everyone was arranged by family and guests. I sat next to Atsuko and Miwa. Hachiko sat next to Miwa and Ryuichis father. So on and so on. You get the picture right? However, I was defintely displeased when I saw that the clan leaders had joined us. Right across from me sat Yosuke and right beside him sat Kiyoshi. I tried not to show my displeasure loudly. I sat with my hands on my lap and watched my grandma and grandpa coverse with the leaders. I kept my distance from the twins and listened to my grandparents.

"They come from Konohagakure?" The clan leader,Karakiza said. His arms crossed. His wife, Hiyora sipped her tea along with her eldest daughter, Mieko. I looked down at my own steaming Chai Tea and rose a brow. I wasnt sure as to what I was to be doing. The twins were giving me killer glares though. A smirk crawled across my cheeks. Awe, are they butthurt about earlier?

"Yes, My dear Mamaru married Daisuke here." Grandmother said and motioned to my father. This was the first time we had been properly introduced to them.

"Akihito is the eldest,Correct?" Hiyora asked as she set down her cup of tea.

Grandfather nodded. His eyes crinkled in joy.

"Yes, he is turning 20 this spring." Grandpa said.

"Then the wedding will be arranged to a week after his birthday party." Karakiza said with crossed arms. I rose a brow. Wedding?

"Akihitos getting married?" I asked. Atsuko looked at me.

"You are the one who beat my sons at the competition?" Karakiza asked. I nodded. My hands were still covered in bandages. I reached for my tea and took a sip. It had an odd taste to it. I've never had Chai Tea before. This was new, but I liked it.

I nodded.

"Hm.." I looked at grandpa for an explaination.

"In the Hattori Clan, Those who reach the age of 20 must get married." Grandma said. I frowned. What a weird tradition...

"Who is he getting married to?" I ask. I looked at Akihito to see his reaction to all of this. He had a neturel expression. He ate his salad quietly and watched us.

"My eldest daughter, Mieko." Karakiza introduced.

I looked at the girl. She seemed to be around Akihitos age. She had long black hair that flowed behind her in curls. Her eyes were a webbed brown in color. She had light peachy skin. She obviously took after her father.

"Why dont you introduce the rest of our family from...konohagakure?" Karakiza said.

"Atsuko is the eldest daughter. Shes 17 and a Ninja." Grandpa said. Atsuko nodded to them in greeting. Her black hair had been put into a bun.

"Have you got a plan for the future?" Kiyoshi asked Atsuko.

"Im afraid I do not understand." Atsuko said polietly.

"If this ninja thing dosent work out, what career path do you wish to go on?" Yosuke asked with a hand to his chin. He's obviously trying to get on her nerves. He's defintely getting on mine. My eye twitched.

Atsuko hummed.

"Perhaps I will take over fathers business." Atsuko said.

"This is Asuka, Shes 14 and also a ninja." Grandma said.

I smiled at them politely.

"Oh? I didnt realize you were that young..shortie." Kiyoshi said smirking.

Yosuke put a hand to his brothers shoulders.

"Hey- Im turning 15 soon." I said. My eye twitched in dislike.

A small whine was heard from beside me. I turned toward Miwa and saw she had trouble picking up as strand of ramen. I leaned over and took her hands. I helped her pick up the strand of ramen and bring it to her mouth. She happily ate it and I smiled.

"I see." Karakiza said looking at the two youngest.

"And they are?"

"Miwa is 5 years old." Father said. His gaze shifting between Miwa and Hachiko.

"Miwa?" Karakiza asked. "A good name." Karakiza complimented.

Miekos eyes lit up as she stared at the two children. I helped Miwa position the chopsticks correctly and showed her how to eat it.

"And the youngest male?" Karakiza asked looking at Hachiko.

"Ah, Hachiko is our youngest. He is currently 3 months old." Father said.

Karakiza smirked.

"He progresses fast. He is showing clear connections to our clan." Karakiza said nodding. He seemed happy with that fact.

"Us hattori's have always been known to progress fast,dear." Hiyora said placing a hand to her husbands shoulder.

"I have reason to believe that the chunin exams are coming up." Kiyoshi said.

My sensei spoke up.

"Correct. I was planning on training my team for the exams." Hajime-Sensei said.

"And you are?" Yosuke asked.

"Im Hajime, Asukas sensei." Hajime said nodding to them.

"I see. And the rest of your team?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Im Ryuichi Ita." Ryuichi jumped into the conversation. He had a crumb on his cheek. Masako frowned and leaned over wiping away the crumb.

"Im Masako Okado." Masako introduced herself.

_:Timeskip: Setting: In the training room:Time: 11:24 AM_

"Is it really nessacary to be training at this time of day?" Kiyoshi asked with a groan. He and Yosuke were sitting on one of the matts with their legs crossed. Me and Ryuichi were sparing. I lifted my leg and swung a kick at Ryuichi's head but he blocked it with his arm. Ryuichi pushed my leg away with his other hand as I ducked down and aimed a punch at his stomach.

We continued in a boring routine as we kicked,dodged,punched, slapped.

"Hm, Asuka! Switch with Masako." Sensei said.

I jumped out of the way as Masako blocked a punch that was meant for me with her own punch. I sighed and grabbed a wet rag handed to me by my grandma. I wiped my face and my upper arms off.

"How is training going,dear?" Grandma asked me.

I smiled at her.

"Good." I said running a hand through my hair. Grandma saw the expression on my face and asked.

"Whats eating you,Honey?"

I let the smile drop. I sighed and held the rag to my burning cheek. It as a little hot out tonight.

"I cant get tree climbing down." I said looking up into her eyes. The edge of her eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Oh?" She asked tilting her head. "I believe thats the training that requires you to climb up a tree without your hands?" She asked.

I nodded and handed her back the wet rag.

"Hm..I believe your mother had trouble with that too." Grandma said.

I looked into her eyes.

"She did?" I asked confused. I thought mom was supposed to be super talented.

Grandma let out a giggle. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Come with me,dear." She said. I looked back at my training team.

"Oooooh, are you-" Kiyoshi began.

"Ditching training?" Yosuke asked peering over my shoulder.

"Young Lords." Grandma nodded to Kiyoshi and Yosuke in greetings. I didnt like that title that much for them. They seemed more like ' Suck up' and 'Too Eager to please'.

"She is not ditching." Grandma told them. She turned and walked back into the house. We followed her. Yosuke put an arm around my shoulder,to my dislike and went to say something but I interrupted.

"Where are we going?"

Grandma hummed as we walked along the halls of the house. I noticed as we walked there were multiple drawings on the walls. They were mostly scribbled in red,yellow and blue crayons. I wonder who did that.

"Someone dosent know how to wash walls." Kiyoshi said rudely.

I shrugged Yosukes arm off from around my shoulder. Grandma let out a laugh and said.

"I have washed them off multiple times. But Mamaru wouldnt let me finish them." Grandma said smiling. I thought about the idea of a minature mom coloring on the walls and then grandma catching her.

_FLASHBACK_

 _ **A young girl at the age of 7 sat on her knees. She held a red crayon in her hands and scribbled on the walls. Her tongue stuck out as she tried drawing an koi fish on the wall. Her little stubby legs shook a little.**_

 _ **The sound of footsteps coming around the corner and the soft call of 'Mamaru' was heard. Mamarus head snapped up and looked at the corner with wide eyes. She looked absolutely terrifyied.**_

 _ **"Uh oh..." She said. Her long blonde hair framed her face in shakey spikey-like waves. She stared ahead at the spot. A women with pale blonde hair and blue eyes came around the corner. It was her mother. She held a plate in her hand and she seemed to be washing it. Her belly buldged out. It seemed she was pregnant it seemed. She gasped. The colors on the walls startled her. Her eyes widened and she shouted.**_

 _ **"Mamaru Hattori! What do you think your doing,young lady?!" Akira said walking up to her. she set the plate to the side as she bent down in front of Mamaru who was too frightened to run.**_

 _ **"Your drawing it all wrong." Akira said smirking. She took one of the crayons and began to draw on the walls too. Her own art coming out a little wonky but better then Mamarus.**_

 _ **"But mommy, how are you going to wash it off?" Mamaru asked looking up at her mother.**_

 _ **Akira winked at her daughter.**_

 _ **"It'll be easy to wash this off." Akira said to her.**_

 _ **_**_ Flash Back End_

"Thats not exactly what happened." Grandma said chuckling. We soon came across a room. It had little pictures of dolphins on it. There was an name eched onto a small plank of beachwood.

It had a name sketched onto it. It was a name I knew all too well.

"This was moms room?" I asked looking up at Grandma. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I never had the chance to clean it up.." She said opening the door. I peered inside and looked at the room. It was a little dusty in there. There were multiple photos on the wall and quite a few scratches too. The most noticable thing about it was the one photo. It had a team of 3 in it. It was a younger version of my mom.. I walked up to the photo and picked it up. I felt some tears going to my eyes as i stared at my mom.

"She reminds me of you sometimes.." Grandma said and placed a hand to my shoulder.

"Its kind of..dusty in here dont you think?" Kiyoshi asked smirking.

Yosuke peered over my shoulder.

"Is that dad?" Yosuke asked.

I looked to where he was staring and indeed, it was his father...and my mom.

" Huh.." I looked at the other person in the picture.

"Whos that?" I asked brushing my finger over the persons face. They seemed familier.

"Oh, Thats your mothers old teammate." Grandma said.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

Grandma didnt answer. She opened up one of the drawers.

"You're looking for her arnt you?" She whispered. My eyes narrowed.

"Yeah...Do you have any information?" I asked her. I had to keep quiet. Just in case of the twin monsters behind us end up hearing us. She shook her head.

"I've dug up nearly all of the information i could. Most of it comes from here." She said. Grandma pulled out a small book that had a lock on it.

"This was Mamaru's Diary. She had it up until she left to live with your father." Grandma said handing it to me.

I held the book carefully in my hands. It was torn at the ends and was a rich orange in color. It was old and barren. I gazed at the lock. It was heart shapped.

"Me and Eito got her this from the traders. They were cheap and we figured she would like to write down her feelings..." Grandma began. She adjusted her kimono and pulled out a small necklace. It was a locket.

"This is mine..." She said. She opened up the locket and inside it held a key.

"Im no longer able to search for your mother...but you can." Grandma told me closing the locket. She slid off the locket and put it on me.

"You're giving this to me?" I asked her. I rubbed the locket. It was a silver in color with the initals A.H on the back.

"Are those your initals?" I asked her. Grandma smiled. She pulled me in for a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Yes, but I dont think you want to spend your time talking to me all the time." Grandma told me.

"Go finish up your training and go have that talk with your brother." She said and winked at me.

I giggled and hid the locket in my temporary training outfit. I turned around but stopped myself. Grandma...she did alot for me. I love her.

Everyone has always been there for me. Escpecially grandma after...

_Flashback_

 _ **"Asuka! Can you come downstairs for a moment?" I heard my fathers voice over the sound of my constant humming. I looked over to my door and grinned.**_

 _ **"Yeah!" I said opening up the door. I peered down the steps and didnt get a reply. I sighed and walked out my door,leaving it open. I walked downstairs with a happy bounce in every step i took. I walked to the living room and noticed that the entire family was there. Including uncle shinji! My face lit up and I darted over. I jumped into uncle shinjis lap and hugged him.**_

 _ **"Uncle Shinji!" I said happily.**_

 _ **"Everyones here?" Dad asked as he counted us over. Akihito held a newly born Hachiko in his arms.**_

 _ **"I have some bad news.." Dad said closing his eyes. He had a tired look on his face. There were visible eyebags under his eyes and he looked paler then usual. I frowned and looked at his face.**_

 _ **"Dad?" Atsuko seemed worried about what he might say. She had just been promoted to jonin.**_

 _ **"As of November 23rd, 8:15 AM, Mamaru Ichikawa has been declared dead by the hokage." Father spoke. His chest heaving as if he was trying to control the tears.**_

 _ **"Mommy?" Miwa asked and tilted her head.**_

 _ **I felt my heart stop. How..? How could this happened?**_

 _ **My voice came out stressed as i bit back tears.**_

 _ **"How-?" My question was interruped by Atsuko sudden cry. She leapt into fathers arms and bawled into his shoulder.**_

 _ **"Dad-" She hiccuped into his shoulder.**_

 _ **"Where- how? It was supposed to be a escort mission!" Akihito said crossing his arms. He was biting back tears. His lips were moving but I seemed to not be able to hear anything.**_

 _ **"The hokage dosent want me giving away to much information but, Its not a death..its more of a disappearance." Uncle Shinji said.**_

 _ **I felt my shoulders start to shake. My eyes started leaking tears. I sniffled. Rage swelled up inside me.**_

 _ **"Why arnt they looking for her?" I asked. My voice coming out broken.**_

 _ **Dad looked at me. His eyes softening at the tears coming out. He frowned and he opened his other arm up.**_

 _ **"Asuka, They've done all they can." He said.**_

 _ **"-And your just going to give up?" I asked him.**_

_FlashBack End_

I wiped away the tears that threatened to spill.

"...Asuka?" I head Kiyoshis voice. I shook my head.

"Im fine." I said stalking back toward the training room.

I felt determination rising up inside me. I had left grandma and the twin monsters behind. I looked up ahead. I would not let my disabilities stop me. Once I had gotten to the room again, I noticed that Ryuichi and Masako had already left. Hajime-Sensei was still there though.. I smiled widely.

"Sensei! Im so sorry for ditching training! My grandmother needed me." I said bowing my head in apologies.

"Its not a problem." Hajime said waving his hand.

I stashed away the diary in my training kimono for now. I looked up at him.

"I...I want to know whats wrong with my chakra." I told him. I motioned to my feet.

"Whenever I go to use it, I always stick to the ground." I said.

Hajime observed me. He seemed to be thinking of reasons as to why it did that.

"Asuka, do you know your Chakra Nature?" He asked.

"Uh...Yeah? I thought I told you during introductions?" I said tilting my head confused.

"Eh, i dont really pay attention to them." He said waving his hand.

"Whats your nature?"

"Earth." I said.

Hajime-Sensei thought about it.

"I may know what your problem is." He said. He motioned for me to follow him. We walked outside and up to an large tree. He handed me a kunai.

"When you charge up your chakra, dont think to much with letting it stick until you're right on the tree." Sensei said to me.

"Keep it flowing, dont let it stop, and make sure to flicker it on and off." Sensei said pushing me toward the tree.

I looked down at the kunai and nodded.

"Okay!" I said. I looked at the tip of the tree and ran. I ran to the tree's base. I concentrated my chakra. My eyes closing as i thought about it. My chakra.. It has to be perfect! As it flickered on and off, I noticed how my foot actually planted to the tree easily. I grinned and found my self stuck to the tree.

"Look! Im sticking to the tree!" I said excitedly.

Sensei nodded.

"Can you try going up any further?"asked Sensei.

I looked up at the tree and frowned. I wont like going up that far... I nodded.

"Yes!" I went back to imagining my chakra ever shifting and never changing.

And with that, I darted up the tree again.

But yet i wonder...What did mom write in her diary?

Authors Note:

Extra long chapter! Im actually really excited for this story to progress. I've had Asukas character in mind for several years yet i never knew how to make her come to life. However, The suggestions for Asuka and how the plot line can progress! If you have any questions about the Hattori clan, or anybody else dont be afraid to ask! Also, We got some insight into Mamarus past. Who knows what else will come?


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Due to saving the plot, Im going to skip forward every few days. Im not going to skip out on important details. Like Akihitos and Miekos Wedding Announcement. The introduction of this clan is good for the future of the story. Im not going to stray far from the plot, as I dont want to ruin the original story. Around this point, Team 7 is facing Zabuza and Haku in the land of waves. Im honestly flying by this on a whim. However, im looking forward to seeing this story progress. Im also planning a rewrite of this once I get it done. Also, to those who entered their OCs to be in the story. I have something planned for them. A chapter dedicated to each of them. ^_^ Tell me if I mistakenly mess up on your characters personality. Should they be more aggressive? More compassionate? , Are you okay? I actually look forward to reading your reviews as they help me improve the story. I actually want to get more chapters out around every sunday. But for me to do that, they will have to be shorter then what I usually write. Is that a good idea?

I should also address the fact about Asukas Cat and the boy OC from the inuzuka clan sharing the same name. It was a suggestion from my friend. She thought it would be ironic if that happened.

Im happy to announce that Im looking for a beta reader! I want someone strict, but wont insult my feelings? It has to be someone who will point out my mistakens, and show me how to correct them.

Poll time!

What show should I make a fanfiction off of next?

1: Akagami No Shirayuki Hime/ Snow white with red hair

2: My Little Pony

3: Fairy Tail

4: Blue Exorcist

5: Owari No seraph/Seraph of the End

6: The Ancient Magus' Bride

Feel free to add your own thoughts on what show I should make an story on.

I should warn you, I will not do DBZ. I havent seen a single episode of DBZ and I dont really see the point in watching it. Its not something that catches my attention despite how similar it is to Naruto apparently. I was going to add in Avatar:The last Air bender but I havent watched Korra yet. Also, Fullmetal alchemist. I have been a big fan of that series for years. But I cant come up with a plot with an OC that would work correctly so that wont happen anytime for me. Im a little unsure on doing an OC Fanfiction on The Ancient Magus' Bride. Seeing as how its new and that its not finished. There isnt much information on it.

Also, is anyone else a big fan of Disney/Pixar/Dreamworks? I was thinking of doing a remake of some of the plots of it in order to write fanfiction about it. But im unsure if I should use OCS (Yaoi,Yuri,Straight) or if i should use characters from an show?

:Day 2: Setting: Festival day 1:

The streets were light dimly with candles and lanterns with the hattori clan symbol on them. The Lanters were strung from streetpole to streetpole. They shifted lightly in the wind as the sound of happy chattering and laughing children filled the air. The arouma of cooking fish and the fresh ocean breeze made most of us wear long sleeved kimonos.

I was given permission by my father to wonder off with my friends. I held a red lantern in my hands as I walked. My kimono was traditional and had the hattori clan symbol on the back of it. It was red in color and swayed a little as I walked. We had tied red scarves around each of our wrists and attached them to our partner in order to not get lost. Ryuichi with Masako and me. I was leading the group since I had the lantern. It was still quite dark out. We looked at the multiple stalls and smiled.

"What should we do?" I asked. Masako had her attention on one of the more childish games. She was staring at an catch a koi game. Ryuichi and me noticed her interest. I smirked and nudged him.

"Lets go catch a fish." Ryuichi said. He tugged the red scarves and brought us over to the small pool. He looked at the prices. 5 yen for 3 tries? He dug out a small coin and handed it over to the stall owner.

"Here you go." The old man said and handed each of us a net. I went over to one of the mats and sat down with my legs under me. I pushed back my kimono sleeves and looked up at Ryuichi and Masako. I smiled at the two.

"Lets all aim for one fish and catch it." I said looking at the decorative pod of koi. They came in a variety of colors. Masako looked at the pond and she tried to find one that she liked.

"You have 15 minutes to catch the fish." The owner said.

"I want the red and gold one." Masako said pointing at one of the smaller koi. It was swimming around desperatly trying not to be caught. I smirked and stuck the net into the water and began to chase the koi with it.

"Chase it into a corner!" Ryuichi said and followed the koi. It swam away from Ryuichis net and headed the opposite direction. It met up with Masakos net. We had it for a few seconds but then it darted back out before she had the chance to pull her net up.

"Almost!" I said and chased it with my net.

"Lets meet up in the middle." Masako suggested and chased the fish around. She met up with my net soon. We chased the fish toward the corner. The koi swam in circles to try and avoid being swooped up. But, its tries were in vain. Ryuichi ended up sweeping it up into his net. He quickly pulled up his net, the fish flopped around.

"Get the bag!" Masako said and held her hand over the top of the nets entrance. She wasnt going to let it flop out. I turned around and grabbed the water filled bag from the guy. Water sploshed around inside as I held it underneath the net.

"Turn it! Turn it!" I said holding the bag open. Ryuichi gently turned it, trying to keep the evasive fish steady as it dumped it into the water baggy. I swear this fish was evil. I pressed itself against the sides of the bag trying to get out. Masako had a happy smile on her face. I smiled and tied the bag ends tight so that it wouldnt escape.

"Congrajulations!" The booth guy said and pulled out a small confetti canon. He pulled the string and it blew out strings of confetti at us. He tossed the confetti canon in the trash can nearby.

"Now go away." He said with a happy smile. I sweatdropped and got off the mats. I watched Ryuichi help Masako stand up and felt myself beam with happiness. Oh my.. I walked up to the two and help the koi fish bag out.

"Heres your fish,Masako."I said and handed it over to her. She held the bag carefully and stared down at the koi and got a happy look on her face. Her eyes squinted in happiness as she stared down at the koi.

Ryuichi took off his glasses and used his kimono sleeve to wipe off the droplets of water off of the lens. I noticed him getting frusterated with it. I held my hand out for it.

"Let me see it." I said. I took his glasses and used the softer part of my kimono to wipe off the streaks Ryuichis kimono left on it. I held the glasses up to the light of one of the lanterns and saw a small smudge in the corner. Careful not to touch the lens, I adjusted my hands and cleaned the glasses a little more affectively.

"I hope this will work better." I said and handed him back his glasses. He took the glasses and slide them back on. He looked around, his eyes darting. You could tell he was checking for Spots.

"Meh, good enough for now." Ryuichi said. I pushed my kimono sleeves back down and nodded.

"Where should we go now?" I asked. I looked around at the booths, my eye caught the sight of a small panda bear with green eyes. I looked at the booth. It was one of those kunai throwing booths. Ya know, the ones where you have to hit a certain target in order to win a prize. I frowned. Those things are almost always rigged. I heard Masakos gasp. I looked back and saw the scarf had come undone on her wrist.

"It came undone." She said frowning. Ryuichi and me approached her at the same time. I looked at him and smiled.

"We should tie them tighter." I said and untied mine. We tied the scarf tighter around our wrists and looked at eachother.

"Hey, do you want to go try that booth?" Masako asked me and motioned to the booth I was looking at. I shook my head.

"Nah. It could be rigged." I said as we walked forward.

"Arnt they always though?" Ryuichi asked with a smirk. I shook my head in amusment as we walked down the dirt path.

"We could go visit the shrine." I said pointing upwards. On one of the cliff edges, there was a shrine that was partically carved into the cliff. There were lights shinning out from it and the faint sound of music was heard.

"Stairs.." Ryuichi said looking forward at the stairs that lead up to them. As we walked up the stairs, I noticed that most of the structures and pottery was made up of limestone. These stairs were no different. As we walked up the stairs, I noticed the happy smiles that were on most of the childrens faces here. My mind flashed back to Miwa. She wouldnt be able to experience that. I drew an inward breath and looked up as we got the the top. I noticed a string that hung acrossed from two poles. It had multiple pictures on it, including one of my mother. We walked inside, My eyes never left the photo until the shrine doors closed behind us.

" _Oof!"_ I made a noise as i accidently ran into the back of someone.

"Asuka?" Masako said looking back at me wondering why I stopped. I looked up wondering who I ran into. I flinched seeing who it was. It was the guy who beat me yesterday. He looked back at me.

"Oh, Asuka right?" He said turning around facing me. I felt a little nervous under his stare. There were so many people in here...

"..Yeah. You are Hiroyuki?" I asked staring up at him. He was way taller then me. How old was he?

Hiroyuki nodded. He looked at the other people dancing and then at me. He held his hand out.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked bowing slightly. I looked down at the scarf attached to my wrist. I looked at Masako. She stared at Hiroyuki and blushed. She untied the scarf from my wrist.

"Go have fun." She said and shoved me forward. I looked unsure. Dad said I wasnt supposed to go far from my friends. Ryuichi noticed my hesitation.

"We will be right over here." He said motioning to the snack bar. I sighed and took Hiroyukis waiting hand with my own shakey hand.

Hiroyuki swept me onto the dance floor. His hand placed on my waist and my hand on his shoulder. Dancing in a kimono is strange but luckily, It was stretchy. He danced to the center with me. I tried to keep my steps easy with his, not wanting to accidently step on his foot. I felt a lump under my foot and winced.

"Sorry.." I said and kept my eyes adverted from his. This was so awkward.

Hiroyuki smirked and twirled me around. I noticed that the Ichikawa music took after western music. The dance style? Western. But it was nice and simple. I looked at the time. Should I head back to my friends? As we danced of to the side, we parted. Hiroyuki bowed to me and I curtsied back.

"Walk with me?" He asked. I pulled my hands back to myself and looked around for Ryuichi. He and Masako arnt by the foodstand where I thought he'd be. I sighed and looked at hiroyuki. He seemed trustworthy. I suddenly remembered grandpas words and frowned. I shouldnt trust him but i'd do anything to get away from this crowd.

"Sure." I said and stood beside him,expecting him to lead. He guided me out of the shrine. We stood in front of the two polls with the string tied across from them.

"Do you have someone up there?" Hiroyuki asked staring up at the string.

"...Yeah. My mom." I said staring at her picture. Did grandma put that up there? I smiled and rubbed my arm.

"Both of my parents are up there." He said and unknowingly took my hand. That got me curious. Is the string supposed to represent the dead?

"Is the string supposed to represent the dead?" I asked watching the string waved from side to side.

Hiroyuki nodded. "Yes." He said as we walked down the steps.

"Is it your first time here in the Hattori Village?" Hiroyuki asked. I shook my head.

"I was here once before." I said and went to lift my hand to push back my hair, but then I noticed our hands. My eye twitched and I let go of his hand.

"So, We have to be related in someway right?" I asked as we walked down the road. I heard a familier voice behind us and turned.

"Yes, Your grandfather and my grandfather were brothers." He said smiling. I flinched when I caught sight of Yosuke and Kiyoshi. I took Hiroyukis hand again and darted off toward the beach.

"Wo-woah!" I almost made Hiroyuki trip as we darted off. I dont know why im avoiding them. Probably because their annoying to me. Once we got to the beach, I let go of his hand and placed a hand to my chest.

"Why *cough* were we running?" Hiroyuki asked and pulled out a small container thing. He put it to his mouth and drew in a breath. Did..did he have asthma? I shook my head.

"It dosent matter, I just saw some people I really didnt want to talk to." I said.

Hiroyuki looked up at me curiously. He shrugged.

"Oh. I see. Avoiding your family?" He asked.

"What? no, I was just-"

"No no, I understand. " Hiroyuki said and brushed a peice of hair out of his face.

I let out a sigh and started to walk along the beach with him.

"We are family right? How come dad never mentions you?" I ask him. The waves were calm tonight. They crashed against the beach gently.

"I live in Sunagakure." Hiroyuki said blankly as if that was a simple answer. I shrugged taking that as an answer.

"Alright then.." I said and slipped off my sandles. I noticed a small little island just off the coast of the beach.

"Whats that?" Hiroyuki asked me. Why was he asking me?

"..Wanna go explore it?" I ask mischeviously.

"Hey!" I heard Masakos voice. I turned and and nearly had an heart attack. Masako was dragging a large bear with her as she walked up to me. However, that wasnt the reason I nearly had a heart attack. Not only was Ryuichi following her, but the twins from hell were following her too! I gulped as they approached me.

"What's up? Were you two out for some late night smooching?" Yosuke asked me as they got to stand side by side with me.

"W-well...I uh." I looked to the side. A small blush covering my cheeks. That was a big mistake on my part, Ryuichi noticed and got the biggest grin on his face. I glared at him and zipped my lips practically telling him to be quiet.

"Yes, We were about to head over to the island." Hiroyuki said and pointed to the island. I blushed even harder. Yosukes mouth dropped open not expecting that kind of answer.

"Oh ho, What business do you have on the island? We are not permitted to go on that island." Kiyoshi said with a frown.

"Yeah, you arnt. But we might be." Masako said and put an arm around my shoulder. She was practically sparing me of all the embarresment.

"Well...are we going to go on the island?" Ryuichi asked.

"Now? But the festival-" Kiyoshi began.

"-Is happening now which means if there is security on that island, its going to be light." I finsihed for him.

"Well! Im up for a little adventure." Yosuke said and adjusted his rather..expensive looking kimono.

"We can take one of the canoes over!" Ryuichi said and pointed at the line of canoes that just so happened to be placed here.

"Cant you ninjas walk on water?" Kiyoshi asked.

"No, My team are genins. We havent been taught how to walk on water." Masako answered.

While we were talking, Hiroyuki rowed one of the larger canoes over to the side of the sea bank.

"Come on!" Hiroyuki said.

We looked at him and began to pile in. I sat behind him, Yosuke had the second pair of rows. Masako and Ryuichi shared a bench and Kiyoshi sat beside me.

"This is going to be fun." Kiyoshi said bluntly. What a kill joy...

Authors note:

Hi! Its the author here. I have some news! Im going to be gone on the 9th to go to Michigan with my family and right after that im going on a small trip from the 22-29 to Myrtle Beach. I am going to be very..very busy so I wont have time to update. I uploaded this short chapter just to get it out there! Im pleased to announce that I will be making a Blue Exorcist fanfiction! Its nothing special, but its in the makings.


	11. Chapter 11

The Dear Diary part is to explain any questions you may have about the characters.

Also, Im going to start using honorifics and such.

Dear Diary,

So uh, Hi! This is my first time writing in something like this. Hi! Im Asuka Ichikawa-Hattori. Im the daughter of the previous owner, Mamaru Ichikawa-Hattori. Its day 4 here in the Hattori Village. My opinion? The people here are fucking weird. Dont get me wrong! I love it here. But the second they found out who my grandparents are they started to act all...snobby! I get that the Hattori have their own kind of culture but seriously? Stuck up!

However, I recently met one of my cousins. Hes okay but abit of a flirt. His name is Hiroyuki. His name has multiple meanings depending on what kanji he uses. According to him, He uses the Kanji for Pervade + Peace/Harmony. According to that, He is the child of wild calm. Its a little funny! Remember how I was talking about stuck up people?

Dont get me started on Yosuke and Kiyoshi! Okay, Yosukes names meaning is to give help. Kiyoshis first name is a little...funny. It sounds feminine! Kiyoshis name means Pure. He has 淳 as his kanji.

Enough about the despicable three. I have 2 teammates and a sensei!

There is Ryuichi Ita. Ryuichi means dragon one. With Ryu meaning - dragon and Ichi - One. The kanji for his name is 竜 龍. An alternate meaning is second son, but Its actually dragon one.

Then there is Masako Okado! Her first name, Masako, means proper child. However, 'Masa' means elegant and refined. 'ko' means Child. Out of all the names she could have chosen, Why that one? 雅子 is how you write her kanji.

My sensei! Hajime Kashiwa. Hajime means 'Beginning'. His last name, kashiwa means oak. His kanji are元柏. His name practically means beginning oak. I heard he was an orphan. Perhaps he is the beginning of a rather large family tree?

Oh! Would you like to know the meaning of Mamaru,Daisuke and every other person in my family. That would take an long time and I dont exactly remember all of them. However! I will be doing it for you!

Okay, Starting with mom. Mamaru is an alternation of the name Mamoru. It means 'To protect'. My grandfather was the one who named her. Mom did her best to protect us! It is a fine name. Hattori Last name? You'd like to know the meaning? Hattori means 'Clothes' 'Region' or 'Part'. It was intended to mean small part of an big world. Funny enough, The hattori are sometimes called the 'Usagi'. Usagi is Rabbit/Hare/Bunny in japanese!

My uncle, Shinji Hattori. Shin - Trust and Ji - Two. Grandma intended for him to be the trustful second child. Truthfully, he is younger then my mom. His kanji are 信二.

My grandpa! Eito Hattori. Ei means Honour and 'to' is meant to mean gentleman. Gramps name is supposed to mean honourable gentleman. His kanji are 栄 士.

My beloved grandma, Akira Hattori. Akira is one big kanji all together. Its meant to mean Bright and is written as 明.

Now dad! Daisuke Ichikawa. Daisuke means great help. Dai - Great/Big. Suke - Help. Ichikawa is an alternative of the name Ishikara or Ishikawa. Ichikawa means Market River and is written like 市川.

My eldest brother! Akihito means clear benevolence. His names contains the kanji of 彰仁. Hes named after my great great grandfather according to great grandma.

My elder sister, Atsuko. Her name means honest child. With Atsu meaning Honest and Ko meaning chid. Her name in kanji is 敦子 .

My younger sister, Miwa! Miwa is my pride and joy. I love her to death. Mi meaning Beautiful and Wa meaning Harmony. Her kanji is 美和.

My youngest brother, Hachiko! Hachi means - Eight and Ko- meaning child. Practically, Hes an eighth child. Actually, he is the 5th child. However, he is the 8th great grandchild of my great grandma on my dads side. 八子 is his kanji!

Oh? My name? Asuka! Asu means Tomorrow and Ka means Fragrance. According to that, Im tomorrows fragrance. I think mom intended for it to mean the breeze that passes through tomorrow. Together, the Kanji in my name is 明日香.I know, its pretty long. But hey! Its nice.

I hope that answer any questions!

Elder Council: Akira Hattori (63), Eito Hattori (73), Kaiya Hattori (82), Miwa Hattori (81), Izuko Hattori (58), Shinha Hattori (98).

Main Family: Hiyora Hattori (42), Karakiza Hattori (46), Mieko Hattori (18), Kiyoshi Hattori (16), Yosuke Hattori (16), Miwa Hattori (81), Shinha Hattori (98)

Second Branch: Akira Hattori (63), Eito Hattori (73),Daisuke Ichikawa-Hattori (48), Shinji Hattori (42), Kaiya Hattori (82), Hiroyuki Hattori (17), Asuka Ichikawa-Hattori (14), Akihito Ichikawa-Hattori (19), Atsuko Hattori-Ichikawa (17), Asuka Ichikawa-Hattori (14), Hachiko Ichikawa-Hattori (3 months old), Miwa Hattori-Ichikawa (5), Shinji Hattori (35).

Third Branch: Izuko Hattori (55), Iseyu Hattori (21), Yuri Hattori (23), Umeko Hattori (3)

We rowed acrossed the sea with excitment in our eyes. I stuck my hand in the water, letting the water flowed through my fingertips. It was pretty late, but we didnt care. Masako was sitting close to me, unsure if she should strike up an conversation.

"Sooooo...Hiroyuki-Chan, do you like anybody?" Ryuichi asked with an mischevious look on his face. Hiroyuki blinked in surprise. He shook his head.

"Not currently, No." Hiroyuki said. He leaned against his hand,staring out at the small waves that crashed against the rope. Yosuke and Kiyoshi were doing the rowing.

"Shouldnt you start thinking about an wife? You are going to be of age soon,arnt you?" Yosuke asked from the front.

Hiroyuki hummed and looked at Yosuke.

"I have no interest in a wife at the moment. Lets just live in this moment now." Hiroyuki said, brushing his hair to the side. Ryuichi pouted. I get it! Hiroyuki is pretty attractive, Did Ryuichi have a crush on him?

I smirk and nudged Ryuichi's side. Ryuichi looked at me confused. Was I wrong?

I noticed an shadow in the water and tilted my head. I leaned over the edge of the canoe. I felt someone grab the back of my kimono and pull me back.

"Woah! Watch it." Kiyoshi said with an worried look in his eye. I frowned and put my hands in my lap.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something." I said,brushing a peice of my sandy blonde hair back. Ryuichi and Masako took my hands on either side of me.

"Be careful okay? It was probably a fish." Ryuichi said, giving me an smirk.

"Asuka-san." I heard an voice call my name. I look forward at the Hiroyuki.

"Hm?" I ask. Hiroyuki pointed forward. We were approaching the island.

"Slow down!" I said and grabbed the back of the boat, bracing for impact. Ryuichi pushed his chakra into his hands and put his hands in the water, wanting to get it to slow down. Masako let out a small shriek and grabbed my side. Hiroyuki grabbed onto the twins shoulders. The boat slammed into the bank of the island, we went sprawling out onto the sand. Ryuichi's head was stuck in the ground, Kiyoshi and Yosuke were sprawled out over eachother. Hiroyuki had began to get off the two twins, having protected them from most of the blast. Me and Masako were dusting the sand off of our kimono.

We walked over to Ryuichi, grabbing one of his hands each and pulled. We pulled him out of the sand. His face was red as he shook his hair violently, getting the sand out.

"Woah..." I looked up at the island we had landed on. It was rather empty besides the large luminous rock in front of us. It seemed to radiate an light blue in color. A few palm trees were seen sticking up around us and on the rock. Kiyoshi walks up to the rock and put his palm against it. He brushed off some of the growing moss.

"Its a grave." Kiyoshi said, his voice heavy. I frown as we all stood in front of the rock.

"A grave? Whos?" Ryuichi asked.

"Kaori Hattori." Yosuke revealed as he walked up next to his brother.

"She was one of the ancient leaders daughter. She was very loved yet, she was sick since birth." Yosuke began.

:Flashback:

 _ **The image of an woman wearing an red and white yukata. She wore an light blue Haori that she kept tucked tight in her waist band of her yukata. Her hair was long,golden blond and frizzy, Her eyes were an sunken pale orange. Mamaru watched her daughter from the safety of an mat. Her hands folded on her lap, her belly buldging slightly out from the comfort of the Haori. Yes, Mamaru was pregnant.**_

 _ **Her daughter, Kaori Hattori, was an sprite of energy. Everywhere she went, she spreaded joy to the seemingly emotionless soldiers. However, most of her enthusastic is stressed out. Unfortunately, Kaori was born with an frail body and an even weaker heart. She couldnt do hardly anything but she always pushed herself.**_

 _ **Mamaru looked up at the sound of zoris against hard wood. Looking up, She saw her husband approaching. Kaori took after her father in appearance. Yuri, her husband, had long black hair and the most beautiful webbed brown eyes. Mamaru held her left hand out to her husband. Yuri was one of the last descendants of the hattori clan. The clan is slowly dying out. If their next child wasnt a boy, this would be the end of the Hattori clan name.**_

 _ **Yuri took his wives hand and joined her on the mat below. His hand snuck over and rested against his wives tummy. She was very far along. Kaori caught sight of her father, an smile spreading acrossed her cheeks.**_

 _ **"Otosan!" Kaori came rushing over, her luscious golden brown hair flowed over her back in waves. Kaori was one of the cutest girls in the clan. Kaori's breath caught and she suddenly started coughing inside of her hand. Yuri's eyes widened and he darted up immedietely. He held his daughters skinny body to him, patting her back roughly.**_

 _ **"Breath in. Breath out. Breath in." Yuri said. However, this time instead of it stopping, Kaori's face went red.**_

 _ **Mamaru let out a shriek and got up as quickly as she could, her legs shaking slightly and took her daughter from Yuri.**_

 _ **"Call the medic!" Yelled out Yuri.**_

 _ **:Timeskip:**_

 _ **It was around 4 hours later. Mamaru sat on an cliff outside, staring off into the sunset. Her eyes were filled with tears, her shoulders shaking. One of her hands caressed her stomach while the other was to her lips. She was doing her best to not break down.**_

 _ **The wind shifted as Yuri walked up next to his wife, sitting down on the cliff beside her. His once proud eyes were layered in sadness and grief. He wrapped his arms around his wife, keeping her close.**_

 _ **"Mamaru-chan...Sorry...Im so sorry." Yuri said. His eyes becoming thick with tears. Mamaru gripped her husbands shoulders and sobbed into them. The two embraced eachother that night, staring off into the sunset and spoke their apologies.**_

 _ **:Flashback END:**_

 **"** She was so young..." Masako said with a frown, her hand coming up and covering her mouth. Kiyoshi nodded,frowning.

"It is the sad truth..." Kiyoshi said closing his eyes for an moment, his hands clasping together as if he was praying. Yosuke followed lead, closing his eyes and clasping his hands. We all followed suit. I felt the wind pick up slightly, brushing everyones hands to the side.

A deep sigh was heard and everyone looked up in surprise. My eyes widened seeing who it was.

"Young ones, Why are you here?" It was an old man with long stringy faded blonde hair and squinted bright orange eyes stood in front of us. He held an long red lantern, dressed in an pale blue kimono.

Yosuke, Kiyoshi, and Hiroyuki all gasped and bowed their heads.

"Shinha-sama!" They said in greeting. I looked at Ryuichi and Masako in confusion. They shrugged. The old man laughed and waved his head.

"Its nice of you to visit her grave, but shouldnt you be enjoying the Festival?" Shinha asked as we all walked up to him. He was an rather short old man. Kiyoshi shook his head.

"No sir, We are here for an adventure." Hiroyuki admitted. The old man let out an chuckle and turned back around.

"Well, You wont find anything interesting here." Shinha said,brushing his hair to the side. I frown. What...?

"Nothing interesting?" I ask with a frown. Man, I was hoping for an adventure. Shinha shifted his head toward me. His eyes twinkling.

"You, What is your name?" He asked. His gaze shifted to Ryuichi and Masako.

"You two as well, Who are you?" He asked. Ryuichi and Masako got closer to me.

"Im Ryuichi Ita."

"Masako Okado."

"Asuka Ichikawa."

We each introduced ourselves to the rather blunt yet curious old man. I fiddled with my hands, poking my thumbs against eachother. We had long abandoned the red scarf back at shore. The old man hummed and motioned for us to follow.

"Since ya'll dont wanna return to the festival, come with me. We will have tea at the temple." Shinha said and began to walk. We followed him. I walked up beside Yosuke and Kiyoshi and tugged their kimono sleeve. Kiyoshi looked down at me and rose a brow.

"What?" He asked. Yosuke walked, keeping quiet.

"Who is that?" I whispered to him. Yosuke sighed and leaned down, cupping his mouth whispering back into my ear.

"Thats Shinha-sama. He is my great grandpa." Yosuke whispered back to me. My mouth almost dropped open. 'Great grandpa?'

"Oh wow, How old is he?" Said another voice in my ear. My eyes shifted to the side. Masako was whispering back to us, joining in on the conversation. Kiyoshi joined in and whispered with us.

"I think he is like 98." Kiyoshi whispered. Ryuichi got curious as to what we were whispering about and leaned close from behind me, his head peeking over my shoulder.

"How is he walking?" Ryuichi whispered to us. All of us shrugged. Hiroyuki looked back at us.

"If you'd stop whispering about Shinha-sama, We are here." Hiroyuki said. We all looked up, staring at the rather small shack. This was an temple? I tilt my head as we walked inside, Ryuichi opening the door for us all. As we stepped inside, we were confronted with the scent of flowers and vanilla. There was an small shrine in the center. It had an hatch below it along with an bell hanging in front of it. There is an small kitchen attatched along with an table with mats under it. We all walked over to the table, sitting down on the mats. Ryuichi and Masako sat beside me like always, I looked at them with an smile and began to talk with them while Hiroyuki and Shinha poured the tea.

"So, you are from Konoha,right? Whats it like there?" Yosuke asked curiously,tilting his head.

Masako smiled. Without any hint of hesitation, she went off.

"Konoha is the best village ever! Of course, There is an little rivalry here and there, but Its the home of some of the greatest ninjas ever!" Masako said.

"Oh?" Hiroyuki asked.

"Do tell me just how much better Konoha is then Suna." Hiroyuki said with an smirk as he set the tea kettle down. He rested on the matt acrossed from me. I grabbed my steaming cup of tea and sipped it, before speaking for Masako.

"We havent been to any other hidden village other then Konoha. Besides, Konoha and Suna arnt in the best of relationships at the moment." I replied simply. I flinched back from the tea slightly, the hot tea had burned my upper lip. I sucked on my upper lip a little, soothing it.

"Awe, did you burn yourself?" Yosuke teased, his eyes lighting up a little as he sipped his own tea without a problem. I puffed my cheeks out a little. I didnt like being teased that much. Shinha hummed.

"I see, you four are ninjas then. Judging by your appearance, you are all genin?" Shinha asked sipping his own tea. Hiroyuki shook his head.

"No, Im an Chunin." Hiroyuki said, sipping his tea gently.

"Ah, I see." Shinha said, setting his tea down.

"May I ask why you invited us here, Shinha-sama?" Masako asked with an tilt of her head.

Shinha took in a deep breath, before setting his hands in his lap.

"I wanted to talk to you two about the future of the Hattori clan." Shinha said, reaching under the table and pulling out an smoking pipe. He took a few puffs before blowing the smoke in the other direction. He smokes?

"Ya know, Smoking is bad.." Ryuichi said with a gentle smile. He seemed to have no problem sipping tea and such. Ryuichi prefered hot substances against cold ones.

"My great grandfather lived to be over 100." Shinha said puffing some more.

"Doing what? Smoking?" Yosuke asked.

"Minding his own damn business." Shinha said, closing his eyes with a smirk. Kiyoshi giggled behind his hand, he found that very funny. Ryuichi shook his hand side to side with a smile. This old man had an sense of humor!

"As you all know, The hattori clan is depleting in numbers quickly. The arranged marriage of Akihito-san and Mieko-chan will hopefully sprout some boys..."

Masako looked up in curiousity and confusion. "Wouldnt Mieko-san take the last name of 'Ichikawa' though?" Masako asked and sipped some of her tea.

"Mieko-chan is to be the next head of the house. Akihito-san will be taking on her last name for the sake of the clan." Shinha said, his eyes twinkling at the curiousity.

"So If I get married, will I take my Husbands name, or will I take the Hattori name?" I ask and finished off my tea, setting my cup on the table.

"Im afraid not. You will take your husbands name, since you are not marrying an hattori." Shinha said smiling. He lifted up the tea kettle and poured some more tea into my cup.

I nodded in understanding.

"As an old man, I ask that you try and make this generation of the hattori not the last one." Shinha said, sipping some more of his tea. It was quite delicious! He must make tea alot..

I blink in confusion. What did he mean by that?

"It is no doubt that the hattori name is driving itself into the earth. Our clan was great and powerful back in the day, Now we are divided by class and rank..." Shinha said with an hint of sadness in his voice.

"We used to travel between continents, seas, and land. Without an fear of death nor war, We would sing our hearts out to the moon,sky, and sea above..." Shinha said, his eyes closing for a second.

"What kind of songs?" Ryuichi asked and tilted his head.

"The hattori clan has an odd way of singing songs..." Yosuke said frowning.

Someone started to sing, his voice sweet and slightly high pitched.

"A wolf howls to the lonely moon. Its pack trails not to far, but not to close.

The waves crash against the shore in an steady pattern, never to far out of reach.

It waits for the wolf to come join it in an gentle song.

The rabbit comes and sings 'wait wait wait for me'.

'Though the truth may vary, this pack will lead our hearts straight to home."

It was hiroyuki who had began the song. Shinha let out an shakey smile and began to sing along.

"Home is where the wolf belongs,

in the den of the great beyond.

It sings to please the weeping mother.

It sings to heal the listener,

the one who does nothing but starve."

Yosuke sighed and began to sing along. I guess they have heard this song before.

"Wait for me, wait wait wait, I said, wait.

You're not alone.

for the strength of the pack is the wolf,

and the strength of the wolf is the pack.

But what has become of the heart of the wolf?

Now that it has seen everything?

What will it do?

Now that it has a place to call home...'

Shinha decided to finish off this song.

"Even then, what has become of the rabbit?

The one who sung and prayed for the wolf to return.

Nobody pines for the listener.

Nobody cares at all."

Masako sniffled a little, rubbing the tear away from under her eye. Mine and Ryuichis eyes were layered in sadness.

"Why did the rabbit end up alone?" I ask and set my tea down carefully. Shinha looked up at me.

"As one of the last branches of the hattori family, we have never met our cousins..." Shinha said reaching forward, pouring more tea into my cup.

Yosuke nearly splurted his tea out slightly, wiping his face off. He looked at Shinha.

"Shinha-sama! We arnt supposed to talk about them." Yosuke said worriedly,looking around if anyone could hear. Shinha let out an 'Hah!' and slapped his hand against the table.

"Who do you think made that rule?" Shinha asked with an smirk. "Long ago, there were two brothers..."

 _ **:Flashback:**_

 _ **Two men stand on an large shrine, hovering over an large crowd of men and women alike. One brother supported markings on his cheeks, while the other was blank-faced. They held hands out and shook eachothers hands. One brother was tall, the other short. One had Black hair, the other blonde. They were as different as the day was night.**_

 _ **"It is on this day that the brothers, Kazuko-sama and Satsuho-sama, have decided to split up the clan Ashikaga. The marked will be under Kazuko's lead. Satsuho will lead the unmarked. Split off, They will form the Hattori clan and the Ookari clan. We shall never make contact with one another unless war comes apon the great nations." Said an old man. He held an golden cup of red wine up and handed it to the two. The brothers crossed their arms over, holding the cup of wine together. The brothers each took an sip as the old man continued the words.**_

 _ **"Boldly and Earnest, my brothers." The old man said, tying an red sash around their crossed arms.**_

 _ **"May some day our paths cross with love." Kazuko said bowing his head to his brother. Satsuho nodded, bowing his head back.**_

 _ **"Boldly and Earnest,Brother.." Satsuho repeated.**_

 _ **It was with those last words that the two clans split up. The old man was left to his own devices, walking back into the shrine. The clan split up into two, Hattori and Ookari. Hattori was the more sociable of the clan, with the Ookari becoming more extinct then the Hattori. Its unknown last member is said to reside in one of the hidden villages.**_

 _ **:Flashback END:**_

Yosuke sighed,leaning against his hand. Kiyoshi smirked.

"It is proven that the unmarked ones are the better ones."

Shinha looked up at the boy. "No no, dont think that. The marked ones were always the better ones!" Shinha told Kiyoshi.

"Thoughts like that are the reason the clan split up in the first place..." Shinha said sadly, sipping more of his tea.

"Now, on to the point why I brought you here. You are young, I am not." Shinha said and with a shakey breath, set his tea down.

"Due to reliable sources, I have discovered that the last remaining member of the Ookari clan is around your age and an genin." Shinha mentioned. My eyes widened. I looked at my teammates. Hiroyuki sighed and leaned against his hand.

"I get it, with the chunin exams coming around. You want us to keep an eye out for him, right?" Hiroyuki said. Shinha gave an small smile and nodded.

"Yes, It is vital we find this one. If we could breed the Ookari genes back in with the hattori. We can finally become the Ashikaga again. An bond broken by hatred, could be mended again with love." Shinha said happily, closing his eyes as if he was remembering an dream.

"So, do you want Atsuko-chan to marry him? No offense, but if hes as young as we are then shes a little old for him." Masako said frowning.

Shinha nodded. "Indeed, Atsuko-chan is destined for someone else. However, I know someone else who is near his age,female, and is quite nice." Shinha said looking straight at me. My cheeks flushed an red sweet color and I put my hand on the table.

"N-now hold on a minute, I cant marry him." I said puffing my cheeks out.

Shinha took another sip of his tea and hummed waiting for an proper reason why.

"W-well, for 1: Im only 15! 2: Im currently extraordinary busy trying to become an great ninja." I said waving my hands side to side.

"Im not saying that you have to marry him now. But, I'd like for you to get to know him and hopefully, fall in love with him." Shinha said. I sighed deeply. Man, this was pressuring. I rubbed my forehead.

"Why me? Surely there are other females in the clan." I said firmly. Ryuichi spoke up.

"Yeah! What if this guy is an flirt, what if he wont be true to Asuka-chan?" Ryuichi asked,crossing his arms. Masako sat beside him, crossing her arms as well.

"Yeah! I dont like that Asuka-chan has to get with an guy she hasnt even met?" Masako said stubbornly. Shinha sighed and leaned against his hand, he replied in an raspy voice.

"It will only happen if Asuka-san and Ookari-sama can get along." Shinha replied in an firm voice.

I sigh.

"Whatever." I set my tea down, standing up. I brushed my lower kimono off, Ryuichi and Masako followed my lead.

"Asuka-chan?" Yosuke called my name.

"If you are going to leave, please at least pray to the shrine before you go." Shinha said smiling. I nodded, I may be slightly mad but im respectful. I walk over to the shrine, ringing the bell before clasping my hands together in a prayer. I heard Ryuichi and Masako join me and I said a quick prayer in my head.

"Hiroyuki,Yosuke,Kiyoshi, I'll see you all tomorrow." I said walking out the shrine doors. I suddenly remembered we had only taken 1 boat over. I looked at my two teammates and rubbed the back of my head.

"Ryuichi,Masako, Do any of you know how to water walk?" I asked. Ryuichi sighed, stepping onto the water. His foot slightly dipping into the water but he was still water walking.

"I havent perfected it yet, but you have to keep your Chakra constant and in the same motion as the waves." Ryuichi explained. Masako and I put our hands in an handsign, concentrating our chakra to our feet. I felt confident that I could do this one. My chakra never wants to stay still so, It shouldnt be hard! Spreading my chakra into the water, me and Masako stepped onto the top of the water. My zoris becoming lightly wet at the bottom as I actually managed to walk on top of the water. Smiling widely, I looked at Ryuichi.

"Look look! Im doing it!" I said and began to run around the water frantically in an state of happiness. Masako giggled and went to join me on my water running but let out an squeal when her foot began to fall through the water. Me and Ryuichi acted quickly and each grabbed one of her wrists. We managed to pull her back up and Ryuichi adjusted her onto his back. I happily ran acrossed the water, my arms spread to the side. I could do something right for once! Any worries about marriage was now behind me, I raced acrossed the water with Ryuichi.

We reached the other side in no time. I looked at my two bestest friends and suggested an idea to them.

"Lets go get changed into our training outfit and do some training." I said. My bones were iching for an spar or to just do some simple kunai throwing. Masako looked at Ryuichi who shrugged.

"That sounds good." Ryuichi said as he walked ahead of us, slight specks of sand flinging up thanks to his zoris. He still was holding Masako, making an smile go acrossed my face.

"Um, Ryuichi-kun. You can let me down now." Masako said, an blush acrossed her cheeks. While it wasnt clear, I could see it.

Ryuichi jumped in suprise, and quickly set her down repeating an 'sorry' over and over again. Masako smiled, brushing herself off. Her gaze fixed on the wet parts of her kimono. I sigh, pretty sure that grandma could dry that off. We soon reached the house and I opened the door for the two. As we walked in, I noticed Akihito standing there with crossed arms. I flinched at his gaze and gently fiddled with my fingers.

"Why werent you at the festival?" Akihito asked with an firm tone in his voice. I averted my own gaze to the side timidly.

"W-well, We decided to do some exploring." I said,rubbing my thumb pads together. Akihito sighed and pinched the tip of his nose in annoyance.

"There was an reason we told you not to wonder off, Asuka-chan." Akihito said. He looked mad.

I lowered my head, I felt my chest tighten and my heart quicken. Akihitos eyes softened and he walked up to me. He placed an hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"Hey hey, dont freak out. I was just worried about you, okay?" Akihito said, holding onto my shoulder. He pulled me close in an hug and gave me a shoulder squeeze. I let in an deep breath.

"Akihito-san, We were just about to get dressed into our training gear. " Masako spoke up and brushed her hair to the side nervously. Akihito looked to the hall to the left, gazing at one of the doors.

"Your sensei is already asleep, are you planning on training without supervision?" Akihito asked, moving his hands off of me. I nodded.

"Yeah, We were going to try and improve our chakra control." Ryuichi said and scratched his chin a little. Akihito let out a 'hmm' before pointing to the bedrooms.

"Go get dressed into training clothes. Im going to teach you an technique of mine." Akihito said. Masako's eyes lit up.

"R-really?!" She asked happily as we walked around Akihito who nodded.

"Of course! One individually." Akihito said holding up 1 finger. As we headed into the room, we quickly stripped ourselves and changed into our training outfits. I never did explain them to you did I?

Ryuichi wears some black capri loose pants with an even looser light pink shirt with his family crest at the back of it. His headband was on his forehead, brushing back the side of bangs that wouldnt slick back.

Masako wears an pair of blue capri pants and an red vest with an tight black undershirt. Her headband is wrapped tightly around her upper left arm. Her long hair was left in an lower pony tail.

I wore an pair of tight black capri pants, an sleeveless red turtleneck with an light pink sash around my shoulders to protect me from the cold. My headband was around my neck, and it was tied neatly in a bow, thanks to Masako. I repaid her with the hairstyle.

We headed out to the house yard, sliding on our ninja shoes. I noticed Akihito waiting there. He hadnt changed from his clothes from earlier. He wore an long sleeved turtleneck T-shirt with baggy ANBU pants. He had his arms crossed, his gaze fixed on us when we approached. He held an rather large scroll in his hands as well. What was that for?

"Ready?" Akihito asked us. We nodded determined while Masako let out an 'Yes!'.

Akihito nodded observing us.

"Asuka, I know what I want you to work on but..." Akihito looked at Ryuichi and Masako.

"I dont know what you guys can do..nor do I know your Chakra nature." Akihito said, letting an frown slip.

"O-oh. My name is Masako, My Chakra Nature is water and I'd like to specalize in sneak attacks.." Masako said, looking to the side with an light blush on her face. Me and Ryuichi rose an brow. Seriously?

"You know me, Im Ryuichi. My Chakra Nature is Fire and I'd prefer to fight someone head-on." Ryuichi said, squeezing his fist together. This was like Deja Vu.

Akihito nodded, moving his scroll around, he bit his thumb. Some blood trailed down his finger. Akihito quickly opened the scroll and swipped his finger acrossed it. The seal on the scroll lit up and an large book popped out. He wiped his bloody finger over the edge of his shirt and handed the book over to Masako.

"Your family owns one of the smaller hospitals in konoha correct? Why dont you get an headstart on healing ninjutsu? Read this book front to back 3 times, and then come see me once you are done." Akihito said. Masako took the thick book and opened it up. She went into the corner, sitting down on one of the steps. Her gaze fixed on the books contents as she used her finger to follow along with the words.

Akihito turned to Ryuichi. He put an hand to his chin thinking.

"I have fire as well.. What Fire Jutsu do you know?" Akihito asked him.

Ryuichi held up three fingers and began to name off the 3 fire jutsu that he knew.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball, Fire Style: Shuriken Technique, and Fire Style: Cinder Technique." Ryuichi said.

Akihito nodded. He turned to an tree, and began to preform an series of handsigns.

"The technique im about to show you is called 'Fire Style: Two'. This technique makes it so that after a user has molded enough chakra to gather heat into their finger they can now distribute it to both the index and middle finger, making it a somewhat viable option in combat now. However, jabs and strikes made through this method would simply burn through clothing and wouldnt cause any substanial thereafter. In terms of searing strength,though, it allows the user to cute through even metallic string." Akihito explained before completing the handsign.

As if what he said was true, his index and middle finger lit up in flames. He swiped his hand forward, an line of fire came out and sliced the tree. It merely grazed the tree,splitting it slightly in half. Ryuichi's eyes lit up.

"Woahhhhhh." Ryuichi said in amazement.

"Just imagine what would happen if that was an fragile human body, Im not even going at full strength." Akihito said with an smirk. Ryuichi nodded.

Akihito ran through the handsigns,showing Ryuichi them three times.

"I see...Alright! I'll work on them." Ryuichi said as he began to go through the hand signs.

"This is an simple D rank Ninjutsu. It wont take you long to learn it. Once you're done, I'll teach you another." Akihito told Ryuichi who began to concentrate his chakra to his fingers, they sparked up in flames but didnt stay flaming.

Akihito turned to me. His eyes narrowing in slight confusion. He wondered what he could teach me.

"Asuka, You know a few techniques as well...remind me,please." Akihito said. I sigh and held up my two fingers.

" I know Earth Style: Rock Throw Technique, and Earth Style: Earth Military Movement Technique." I said, puffing my cheeks out. I didnt know alot of techniques compared to Ryuichi and Masako. I was more focused on my Taijutsu.

"If im correct, you prefer to use taijutsu so im going to teach you Earth Style: Stone Bracers. Atsuko actually taught me this technique for my Chunin exams but It is an mere E rank." Akihito said. I nodded eagerly. Akihito began to preform the proper Handsigns. I watched him, memorizing the handsigns.

Akihito looked at me. "Earth Style: Stone Bracers." Akihito covered his lower arms with chakra, sticking his arms into the earth. As he pulled his arms back out, I noticed that his arms were covered in an thick hard layer of dirt. I walk up to him, poking the thick layer of dirt.

"Do the hand signs that I did, then we will spar using them." Akihito said, getting into an defensive position. I rose an brow, and began to preform the handsigns. I felt chakra surge through me, my hands going to the ground and began to break through the earths surface.

"What exactly does this jutsu do?" I ask Akihito. I looked over to check on Masako's progress. She had read 1/4 of the book by now. She did tell me that she was an speed reader, It wouldnt take her long to finish that. My attention turned to Ryuichi. He had managed to get his index finger covered and now was working on the other one. It kind of looked like he was flipping someone off. The tree before him was covered in tiny scorch marks, some small cuts here and there.

"By taking dirt and rubbing it on our arms or legs, after preforming the hand seals, you are able to create very durable defensive bracers that add extra protection when using the arms to block. The chakra that is infused in them help soften the blows of any physical attacks. These are very useful for us taijutsu users, or to defend against an onslaught of upper body blows." Akihito explained. I had just got my arms up when Akihito came charging at me. Dodging out of the way quickly, I reached for an kunai but found that my kunai pouch wasnt there. I looked up, Akihito held my pouch in his hands, twirling it around using his finger.

"Looking for this?" He asked, an smirk spreading acrossed his face. An smirk crawled acrossed my face. Did he want to play dirty?

I held my dirt covered hands in front of me, I clenched my hardened fist and charged toward him.

"Here I come! Oniichan!" I said and swung my fist toward Akihito who blocked it using his own dirt covered arms. I swung my leg up, but it was met with Akihitos own leg. I moved my leg back, ducked down and swung my fist at his stomach.I almost hit him, however I was blocked my Akihito's leg hidding the back of my knee. I let out an surprised gasp and fell forward. My leg had gave out on me!...Why? I rubbed the back of my knee,where he kicked and looked up at an smirking Akihito.

"Lesson number 1: Kicking the back of the knee, depending on the force, can make anyone fall." Akihito said. Ryuichi and Masako looked up, staring at Akihito as he said that.

"Kicking the back of the knee? Why?" Masako asked. Akihito sighed, and gestured for the two to come over.

"Come here." He said. Masako closed her book, walking over. Ryuichi cancelled his chakra, causing the flames on his fingers to go out. I unhardened my arms,letting the dirt fall to the ground again in a small pile. I walked up to my brothers side, as he instructed me to do so.

Akihito gestured to the back of my knee.

"The back of the knee is considered an fatal weakpoint on the body. Depending on the force, you could snap an leg in half." Akihito said.

Ryuichi rose his hand. "What other parts of the body are considered an fatal weak point?" Ryuichi asked.

"Yes, The others include the eyes, the nape of the neck, the back of the ankle, the crease of the elbows, and your wrists." Akihito said, bringing out an kunai from my pouch. My eye twitched. I held my hand out for my pouch.

"Can I have my pouch back? I asked Akihito. He shrugged and tossed me back my pouch. I caught it, tying it back around my leg.

Akihito rubbed his stubby chin and spoke with caution. "While I dont recomend you hit eachother in those places, but you should use it in the Chunin Exams."

I looked unsure at Ryuichi and Masako.

"The Chunin exams? Its only a few weeks away..." I said. My thoughts shifted to the leaf village and my friends there. Hinata...Naruto. I looked at my teammates.

"Have we written anything to Hinata or Naruto yet?" I asked. I remember that I havent had the chance to pick up Meibutsu for everyone.

Ryuichi and Masako shook their head. Masako's eyes lit up.

"Oh, Akihito-san. May I keep this book for awhile?" Masako asked. Akihito nodded a 'yes'.

"By the way, Ryuichi-kun. What has your sensei been teaching you?" Akihito wondered.

"Oh, He's been helping us build our body strength, tree climbing practice, Ect." Ryuichi said.

I rubbed the back of my head.

"For some reason, I seem to do an better job at water walking then tree climbing." I said, an smile spreading acrossed my face. Akihito looked at me.

"Have you been keeping your chakra flow constant and slow as you walk up it?" Akihito asked me. I went to speak up when I realized. Wait, I've been doing it wrong?

I guess the look on my face was enough, Akihito,Masako and Ryuichi all burst out laughing.

"O-oh my god!" Akihito said holding his stomach. I puffed out my cheeks,feeling my chest tighten from the slight stress. Ryuichi noticed and stopped his laughing.

"Guys.." Ryuichi tried to stop the two that were laughing. He nudged Masako who noticed the look on my face. She stopped. Akihito kept laughing though, he slowly came to a stop and noticed my look. He coughed into his hand, looking to the side.

"Anyways, I want you guys to practice your jutsu, but go get some rest. You can get some Meibutsu for your friends later." Akihito said, ruffling an tired masakos hair. We smile up at him, and nodded.

"Okay, Oniichan." I nod. We took off back into the room, Masako holding onto the book tightly.

"Your brother is quite the character." Masako said, we entered the house back through the courtyard with a smile. We entered the house, walking into the bedroom. Masako walked close to me, and looked at me.

"I-is it okay If I take an shower first?" She asked. I shrug.

"Go ahead, Ryuichi. I wanna talk to you." I said, turning to Ryuichi. He looked a little surprised but then nodded. Masako grabbed her an spare change of clothes and headed into the bathroom. I went and sat on my bed, Ryuichi walking over to his own bed. As we sat acrossed from eachother, he coughed into his hand and then looked straight up at me.

"Im worried about the chunin exams." Ryuichi said,frowning. I nodded in understanding.

"Yeah... Its understandable." I said, brushing an peice of my growing curly hair back.

Ryuichi shook his head.

"No, Its not that. Earlier, I was listening through Ryusei-san and Akihito-san and they were talking about it." Ryuichi said, tapping his foot for no reason.

My eyes lit up. "Wait really? What did they say? Anything important?" I ask excitedly.

Ryuichi nodded. "Apparently, the exams will consist of an written test,survival test,and an battle test." Ryuichi said, frowning. I tilt my head, I could tell that his thoughts were going crazy.

"...Oniisan and Akihito-san said that they were worried about us not making it through the survival test." Ryuichi said, his eyes darkening. My own eyes narrowed, this was getting serious.

"Is it going to be that bad?" I ask, rubbing my upper arm. I was pretty drained of chakra already.

"Asuka, If it comes down to it. I want you to let me protect you and Masako." Ryuichi said, for an moment his eyes glinted, giving him an scary appearance. My eyes widened, was he asking to be an sacrifice. I shook my head wildly.

"No, no way. Im not going to let you throw away your life like that.." I said. Ryuichi looked up to me. For once, his face was set firm. He wasnt playing around.

"Asuka! You still have to find out what happened to your mother, and Masako has to take over her parents hospital. I've got nothing." Ryuichi said. We sat there in silence, both of us unsure as to what to say.

"Im...sorry." I said, shaking my head. Ryuichi looked up, was he planning on apologising first?

"If...if mom really was still alive, she has probably forgotten about us somehow." I said closing my eyes, tears filled the corner of my eyes.

"Asu-"

"No." I said, shaking my head. I dried the tears in my eyes and looked at Ryuichi.

"We will pass this exams...and then we will go on to become one of the bestest ninja in the land." I said, taking his hand. Ryuichi squeezed my hand tightly.

"I-i...Oh asuka!" Ryuichi said, tackling me in an hug. I hugged him back, the two of us crying in eachothers arms.

"We wont die." I heard an voice from the bathroom door. I looked up, Masako stood there with an fresh pair of clothes and an determined look in her eyes.

"And, we will help you find your mom, get my hospital and...help ryuichi find an boyfriend!" Masako said, an smile spreading acrossed her face. Masako came over, kneeling down beside us. I pulled her down with us, hugging her.

We ended up all cuddling on my bed, wrapping my arms around both of them. We fell asleep, only dreaming of an distant tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Diary,

We are now 6 days into the trip. We are leaving tomorrow night. Akihito and Mieko have been spending tons of time together. Im still a little upset that both me and Akihito will be forced into an loveless marriage. Me and Mieko have also spent some time together. Im not sure what to think of her. She is always asking to babysit Hachiko,Miwa, or Himari while we are training. She's offered to wash ryuichi's clothes once and actually did an pretty good job at them. Ryuichi said that they still smell like flowers.

When Me and Mieko were hanging out, she showed me this nice little coffee shop down the road from the shrine. Luckily for me, the shop also sells tea. Mieko was embarrased when she found out. I told her that everything was okay, I didnt want to embarress her any further. But, I'd defintely go there more often when im in town.

Ryuichi has taken up private lessons with his elder brother, Ryusei. Ryusei turned out to have mastered the Jutsu that Akihito told Ryuichi about. Ryusei and Akihito have been giving Ryusei seperate lessons, to help him get stronger. He has gotten pretty far into mastering the jutsu. Now, he is trying to see if he can extend the flames from his hands to form claws. In that sense, He is trying to make an new jutsu.

My grandma recently found out about Masako learning medicial ninjutsu. She personally took Masako under her wing, and began to teach her about different medicinal herbs and methods of healing. Masako seemed an little excited about it, having only experienced with being an means of support. Masako's sister, Nana, heard about what her sister was doing, and joined in. The three of them were quite the team, they learned from eachother and eventually came up with different ways and methods to medicine.

As for me, I've been reading through the clan archives. I still feel a little strange that I'd have to marry an man I've never met. So, I've been looking through the rule book trying to find an way for me to come up with an way around my supposed-to-be marriage. I didnt want to get married, nor did I want to get tied down so early. Give or take, I'd be married once I turned 20 and my thoughts could change. But, It all depends on if I find my mom at that time or not.

I mean, eventually I would want to settle down and probably have a few children. But, I'd rather not think of it now. I have so much to do, and plus! I want to still be an ninja. Anyhow, I've voiced my concerns.

A few days ago, Lord Karakiza mentioned that us Hattori progress fast. It's the truth! Back in the day, the Hattori clan used to survive under harsh conditions like hurricanes every 2 weeks, an incurable disease known as The Red Reaper. The Red Reaper was known to plague the fish and crop. The disease infected most of the hattori clan, killing them off one by one. Apparently, the disease started with an infected fish that bred and caused an outbreak. We had no choice but to learn fast.

Love,

Asuka I-H.

Letting out an heavy huff, I began to pack away my clothes and other necessities. It was very hot out, the side door that lead to the court yard was pulled open to let in cool air. I wore my headband around my forehead to keep my bands out of my face and to keep myself from overheating, which happens alot.

Ryuichi had ditched the hair gell for today. In result, his hair had poofed out in spikes. His family was doing an wash day so he was wearing one of his elder brothers loose grey shirts. I picked up my slightly loose wallet and shifted through my money.

(note: I might shift between Yen Or Ryo for money.)

Masako smiled in content. She was wearing simple slacks, a cute light kimono and a pair of shorts. She had her feet soaking in some warm water. They were sore from the shoes she was wearing yesterday. There was going to be another festival, but It honestly felt like a sunday.

Grandma had took Miwa off to an special class called 'Braclet Making'. It was something to do with the festival, im not sure if I wanted to go. I heard the sound of sandels against the hard wood. From around the corner, Hajime-sensei's face peered in. He walked in. He wore his headband in similar fashion to me. His shinobi pants were bunched up his thighs, and he was shirtless. Ryuichi let out a small whistle and waved at sensei.

"Hey sensei, whats up?" Ryuichi greeted with a sucker present in his mouth.

"I made you three a training schedule." Hajime-sensei said, sitting down on one of the cusions next to us. Masako looked back curiously.

"A training schedule?" She asked. Hajime-sensei nodded and handed out the peices of paper.

"I've made it custom to your daily schedules. It shouldnt interfere with daily life." Hajime-sensei said. I flattened my paper, and then looked at its contents.

6:30 AM: Do morning Routine/Eat Breakfast

7:00 AM: Do your stretches

8:30 AM: Practice Chakra Control

9:00 AM: Practice Weaponry (Kunai Throwing,Shuriken Throwing)

11:20 AM: Practice Ninjutsu/Taijutsu/Genjutsu

1:40 PM: Play Chess/ try to think of strategies

2:50 PM: Go on a jog around the village  
_

3:00 PM: Write a Log about today's practice

PS: You have sundays off.

I hummed, looking at it. So It'll take up half of my day but It will be worth it. I peered over Ryuichi and Masako.

"Im cool with this schedule." I said, folding up the paper into a neat square. I put the paper in the side pocket of my bag. I'd hang it up in my room once we get home. Ryuichi and Masako nodded.

Sensei let out a sigh in relief. "Good. Inform me if you find anything wrong with it." Sensei said before flickering off.

"Do you ever wonder what sensei does when we are not around?" Ryuichi asked me, pushing up his glasses. They had put away their schedules as well. Masako made a shrugging motion.

"Watch-" I began to say but the look the two gave me made me stop. I chuckled nervously, and backed up a little.

Ryuichi let out a groan and jumped up. "Lets do something fun!" Ryuichi said. Masako looked at him.

"Like what? There isnt anything to do around here." Masako practically complained, moving her feet from the water and waved her feet in the air. Ryuichi nodded in agreement.

"I knowww. I dont know how Yosuke-san and Kiyoshi-san can keep living here! Its so boring." Ryuichi complained along-side her. I felt a smile come acrossed my face.

"Well, we could go swimming down at the beach. I have to buy Hina-chan and Naruto-Kun a gift." I said with a gentle smile. Masako crossed her arms and turned around facing us.

"The beach dosent sound too bad.." She said,closing her eyes. However, she is known to get sunburnt.

"Do we have any lotion?" Ryuichi asked.

"I think they give out lotion freely down at the beach." I said. I remember seeing the stalls a little while ago when we went to the island.

"I'll let you guys go. Im going to go buy some suvioneers." I said and walked to the opened door. I slid on my ninja shoes, and gently patted my foot against the ground to make sure it was on tight enough.

"Are you sure?" Ryuichi asked in concern.

"Asuka, you've been growing distant..." Masako said. I felt confused. Distant? I turned my head and looked at them. My face set in an frown.

"What do you mean...?" I ask. Ryuichi looked at Masako. He didnt want her to tell me yet. Masako had a firm look on her face.

"I understand that you're busy finding your mom but, why do you keep ignoring us for it?" Masako asked sadly. I looked to the side. Why would she ask that?

"We used to hang out all the time since we graduated. But, you just arnt around with us anymore." Masako said with a frown. My gaze shifted over to my bag. I walked over and pulled out mom's diary. I walked over to the two and reached into my shirt, pulling out a key. I had purchased an better lock for the diary recently. I didnt want anyone to peak in it. I unlocked the diary. I had to open to a certain page,and turn it to face them.

"Look..." I said with a frown.

The two of them read through the pages, their eyebrows furrowed in curiousity.

"I see..." Ryuichi said. Masako looked to the side. I could tell she was regretting.

"But, thank you for letting me know what you were feeling." I said and shut my diary again. I locked it back up, sliding the diary back into my big bag.

"...oh...Sure." Masako said. Her eyes seemed dull. I wanted to say something, I wanted to reassure her but I couldnt. My chest squeezed as I thought about me somehow upsetting Masako.

"I-im sorry." I said, my eyes tearing up. I crossed my arms and gripped my elbows. I dug my nails into them trying to keep myself from shaking.

"Asuka!" I heard my brother call me from the other side of the house. I looked up in surprise. Masako placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I-its alright. Lets get together and hang out once we get back home. I'm missing the dango." Masako said, her voice cracking too. We hugged eachother. Ryuichi patted our backs.

"I think that's a good idea. Let's do this." Ryuichi said, his eyes lighting up.

Okay, so I'd like to mention that I havent lost inspiration with this story. It's just that I've been trying not to break down for the past few weeks. (I've been listening to Smells Like Teen Spirit and a bunch of other sad punk rock songs) Just to jump things forward, im going to jump ahead to where the family is getting back to the village and the chunin exams are right around the corner!

Oh! Im also on VRchat if you play! Look me up and join me whenever im on. ^_^ Im Bear_A_Kuma.


	13. Chapter 13

It has been a long week. We arrived back in Konoha soon enough. As promised, at this moment I was sitting in the dango shop with Ryuichi and Masako. I had missed the sweat taste of soy sauce and dango. A small blush was set acrossed my cheeks as I chewed on my last stick of dango.

"I cant help but say that I miss the beach!" Masako said with a swift bite of her dango. Her eyes casted off as she stared at a nearby poster on the wall. She wore a long blue dress shirt with a belt acrossed her waist. She had taken an decorative cloth that had little blue flowers on it and tucked it in around the belt using a few bobby pins. She had made quite a unique dress! Her hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail showing off her forehead.

"Considering the fact that Atsuko-chan and Akihito-san shared a teary goodbye with Eito-san and Akira-chan, I was expecting you to shed a few tears with them." Ryuichi said and pushed up his glasses. His bandage covered hand gripped an glass of fresh lemonade. He had already finished his plate of dangos. Ryuichi had been working extremely hard with mastering that new jutsu. He has the tendancy to burn his hands while using the jutsu. His hair is being held back by a light peach pink headband. A few strands stuck out from behind the headband but it was fairly decent. He wore a pair of brown kapri's and an matching light peach shirt that was tucked into the waistband.

"I did tear up a little bit." I spoke quietly. I puffed my cheeks out. My eyes did water when I had to leave them. I knew that I'd see them again in 3 years time. I actually exchanged addresses with the twins and Hiroyuki. I was planning on messaging them regularly. I wore a red thin shirt that clung to my body and I wore a pair of sweatpants. I noticed that whenever I use my newest jutsu, some parts of my skin get really realy dry. I confronted Akihito and Atsuko about my problem and they told me to put on some lotion. My hair had grown out surprisingly! It was now just a little ways past my shoulders. However, I tied it back in a low ponytail for today.

"Konohamaru!" My thoughts were cut off by an very familier screech. I raised a brow and looked at Ryuichi and Masako. They had the same idea as me.

"Im going to go check." I said and scooted out of the booth to stand. I brushed myself off and looked at Ryuichi and Masako.

"If anything bad happens flare your chakra." Masako said, worry in her voice. I nodded before running out of the shop. I had to step around some people. Among them included Shikamaru and Choji, they were probably on their way to the dango shop. I had to use my feet to propell me over them.

"Sorry!" I shouted and soon made it around an corner. I recognized the blob of orange in front of me and narrowed my eyes. Naruto?...Sakura? What were they doing here? My eyes trailed to the three kids. However, I noticed that one of them was being held up by an man in a-. I cut my thoughts off as I stared at how ridiculous that outfit was. My eyes zoomed in on the two little cat ears on top. I barely caught what the cat eared dude said and noticed that the girl beside him said something as well.

"Stop that. You'll get yelled at later!" She said. She turned her head away in disinterest. I looked at their headbands. Sand ninja? Were they here for the chunin exams? I felt a presence nearby. Sasuke? So he was here too. I saw the kid struggling.

"Im sorry! I was just fooling around." Sakura said in a haste. Her voice was filled with worry and she had her hands cupped in front of her face. I decided to spy from a distance. I closed my eyes and concentrated on concealing my chakra. When I opened them, I found myself staring back at the group. I wasnt the best at concealing my chakra, but it came in handy when I was trying to find out more information on my mom.

"Hey stop! Let go of that hand!" Naruto yelled enraged. His face showed his clear discomfort and the children looked scared.

I saw the cat-eared dude clench his fist a little tightly as he spoke egotistically. "Let's play with them before the strict one comes around." He said, a smirk spreading acrossed his face.

"Ngh~! Let go!" The brunette child said and began to kick at the catears chest.

"You're pretty lively, you little punk..." The cat-ears said. He brought the child closer and that's what got me enraged. Is he really going to bully this child?!

Naruto shook, his fists clenched as he glared heavily at the catears.

"You jerk!" Naruto blurted out and raced toward the catears with the full intent to stop them. I noticed that the look on catear's changed and his hand lifted up a little. At first, I thought he was going to preform handsigns but then i noticed that Naruto had completely froze. Naruto wobbled around a little before falling onto his back grunting.

"What?! What was that?" Naruto said, looking up at catears. His eyes were open for once.

"Leaf Village's Genin are weaker than I thought." The Catears said with the most shiteating look on his face. I put my hands into my pocket thinking. Was this a contestant for the chunin exams too? There should be three of them. My eyes darted around looking. I failed to notice that the catears was about to punch the child in the face.

My body moved faster than my mind did. I appeared right in front of the catears, ready to take the full hit. Everything moved in slow motion. A pebble came racing toward catears hand and hit it hard. The cattears dropped the kid and I wasnt hurt. I opened my eyes and looked to the place where the pebble came from. Sasuke? So he was here? Catears held his wrist as the child ran back to Team 7s side. Sasuke bounced another pebble in his hand, catching it each time.

"What do you think you're doing in someone else's Village?" Sasuke asked trying to act cool. I didnt find him attractive. He was too egotistical for my tastes, and he acted similar to the twins!

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura screeched in delight and her face blushed a red color.

"A-asuka-chan!" Naruto said, surprised to see me here. My gaze shifted to Naruto and I raised a hand to him waving.

"Yo!" I said. I noticed that the blonde girl had a smile and a smitten face as she stared at sasuke. I rolled my eyes and put a hand to my hip turning toward them.

"You know, usually when you enter another village you're supposed to show respect." I said, my eyes narrowing at the two.

"W-what?" Said the blonde.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and stood beside Naruto and Sakura. Sakura was fangirling over sasuke still.

"You heard me. If you're here for the chunin exams then you shouldnt be starting fights. You could start a war and put a bad name on your village." I said.

"You especially shouldnt attack the grandson of the hokage." I said. I was pissed. How dare they?!

"U-um. Asuka-san, you should calm down." I heard Sakura said. I breathed in through my nose quickly as a flashback came to me. The catears seemed to have sensed my aggression and quickly pulled out the object on his back. Was that a puppet?...Freaky.

 _ **_Flashback Start_**_

 _ **I sat at my desk, leaning against my hand. I was around 7 at the time and it was within my first week of ninja school! I looked at the time and watched it pass by. It was lunch time and I had nobody to hang out with.**_

 _ **A group of girls came up to my desk and slammed their hand on it.**_

 _ **"Hey!" Said the one with dark purple hair. She had an bad intent, I could tell. I looked up at her. My webbed-purple eyes stared directly into hers. She got a sick-like look on her face.**_

 _ **"Dont look at me! They're creepy!" The girl said in fear and pushed her hands into my face and covered my eyes. My hands went up and I gripped her hand and pushed it away.**_

 _ **"Dont do that!" I said embarressed that she just grabbed my face.**_

 _ **"Oh yeah?! What are you going to do about it?" The girl asked. Her little group grabbed my arms and held them still as I shook my head back and forth.**_

 _ **"S-stop!" I said, scared. What were they going to do to me?! I struggled in their grip. I could feel them pinching at my cheeks and pulling them. They left bruises on my shoulders as they cackled to themselves. I heard the door to the classroom slam open.**_

 _ **"Im sorry! I forgot my books!"**_

 _ **I recognized that voice. Our gazes shifted to the door. A young boy with a chubby face and thick poofy black hair. His hair fell over his face,shielding his eyes. It was the foriegn exchange student by the name of 'Ryuichi'. He had an regular schedule of being late to school due to him still getting used to the time differences.**_

 _ **He gasped at the scene in front of him.**_

 _ **"Hey! What are you doing to her?" He said and rushed over. He ended up punching one of the girls.**_

 _ **_later_**_

 _ **I sat side-by-side with Ryuichi in the principals office. The girls were fake-crying next to their parents as we waited on our own. The parents were glaring at us, their eyes narrowed in anger.**_

 _ **"How dare you lay a hand on my child!?" Said one of the mothers who clenched their fists in anger. The principle let out a sigh and waved his hand.**_

 _ **"Please, im sure there is an reasonable explaination for this!" The Principal said. The principal is a very short stubby man who often sleeps on the job. But, His method for teaching is undenialbly good.**_

 _ **I looked at this boy beside me and frowned. He had rushed in without any form of hesitance. Why would he even help me? He had an unwavering look on his face. His lips set in a firm frown that dared them to try him.**_

 _ **The door opened. A women with long beautiful blonde hair that was layered and pasty skin walked in. Her blue eyes were calculating as she stared into my eyes. My eyes widened and I turned to stare straight out the window.**_

 _ **"Asuka Akira Ichikawa!" Mother said and walked over to stand in front of me. I looked up into her eyes and flinched. She was giving me 'that' look. The webbed pattern in her eyes was spinning around in anger. I flinched and looked down.**_

 _ **I heard mother sigh. I felt hand brushing my hair to the side so I looked up.**_

 _ **"What exactly happened?" Mom asked the principal as she stroked my hair.**_

 _ **_Flashback end_**_

I was brought back to my senses when I noticed they were walking away. Red hair..? I leaned over next to Sakura.

"What did I miss?" I asked. Sakura looked at me weirdly.

"Did you zone out or something?" Sakura asked me with a tone that said 'are you seriously that stupid?'

I nodded gently and said. "Yes." I said before turning back around.

"Oh oh! Asuka-chan! When did you get so cool?" Naruto asked me. He bounced right in front of me and stepped on his tippy toes to get to eye-length with me. Was I that tall or Is Naruto that short? Wait a minute- cool?! My cheeks flushed a red color and my eyes got sparkly.

"No need to feed her ego, Naruto-kun." Ryuichi laughed out as he came around a corner with Masako. I looked at them with my eyes beaming.

"D-did you hear? Im cool." I said and fell back into Ryuichi's arms.

Me and Ryuichi had a long history together. We've been best friends for years but we still had a few falling outs. Ryuichi laughed and held me up. Masako giggled behind her hand before waving at team 7.

"Hey, we havent seen you guys in awhile." Masako said. Her speech changed during her time in team 37.

Ryuichi held up a fist and fist bumped Naruto. I snapped out of my daze and looked at the two. A wicked smile present acrossed my face as I put a hand to my waist.

"Are you guys participating in the chunin exams?" I asked them. Sensei had been training us for the past week for the exams. Sure it was a little early, but Hajime-sensei wanted us to experience it. The wind blew slightly and the familier feeling of my hair being blown in the wind made me happy. As my hair grows out, I realize how foolish it was to cut it.

"Hmmmmm...Kakashi-sensei has not said anything yet." Naruto said and crossed his arms. A pout spread acrossed his face.

"Why dont you just ask him about it?" Masako asked, gently wiping the dirt from the kids faces. Naruto grinned.

"Yes! Sakura-chan, Sasuke-Teme! Lets go find Kakashi-sensei." Naruto boasted before running off.

"W-wait! Naruto-Neechan!" Called the group of three children before they ran after him.

Turning, I faced Ryuichi and Masako. They held these sheets of papers in their hands.

"Oh! Hajime-sensei stopped by! He asked us to give this to you." Ryuichi said before handing the paper to me. I rose a brow and then read the paper.

"Asuka Ichikawa,

I recommend the one with the name above to the Chunin selection exam under my name, Hajime Kashiwa.

Jounin, Hajime Kashiwa."

I read aloud. So he took up on his promise?

I looked at the form and noticed that I needed to write my name. I looked at the my teammates. I have heard stories about the exams from my siblings, but I never imagined that I'd actually participate.

_Timeskip_

I was now at home. Ryuichi and Masako sat beside me. We stared down at the forms below, gripping our pens tightly. I tapped my foot on the ground below the table and hummed angerly. Should we sign it? We have been thinking about this all month...

"Ryuichi, are you sure it's a good idea to preform in the Chunin exams?" Masako asked biting her lip.

Ryuichi gripped his pen tightly and stared down at the form.

"We've been waiting for this for months. We have to rank up fast." Ryuichi said, his eyes glinting. Masako frowned.

"Why though? Why cant we just stay genin for a little while longer?" Masako asked. Ryuichi frowned at her question.

"What do you mean? Dont you want to get to a higher rank?" Ryuichi asked back. Ah, classic Ryuichi answering a question with another question. Masako nodded.

"Of course i do! But, we are still fresh genin. We should make memories while we are genin. We shouldnt be trying to upgrade so fast..." Masako said, biting the inside of her cheek.

"I cant wait longer..." Ryuichi said, his eyes glinting. He didnt hesitate as he wrote down his name.

"Im going to get this promotion, wether the two of you help me or not." Ryuichi said.

"Is this about Ryusei?" I ask quietly to him. I always knew that Ryuichi had a rivalry with his brother but I never knew he would take it to the point of leaving us out of it. I breathed in through my nose. I picked up my pen and gently wrote my name in the bottom.

"I wont let you do this alone,Ryuichi." I said with a confident look on my face. Ryuichi smiled at me and then looked at Masako who stared down at the paper with multiple levels of uncertainty.

"There is..a high possiblity that we could die." Masako said with a frown. She twirled the pen around her fingers. Ryuichi reached over, and put a hand to her shoulder.

"As your teammate, I expect you to help me out. But as your friend, I'll wait to take the chunin exams when you're ready." Ryuichi said, his face twisting in a face of disappointment. Masako's eyes widened. Disappointment?

"...Ya know what?" Masako said, feeling a slight twinge in her heart. She wrote down her name without a moments hesitance.

"As your teammate, I'll listen to you. As your friend, I will say forget it and outshine you in the chunin exams." Masako said. Ryuichi smirked and clenched his fist. He brought it up and fist bumped Masako.

"I'll accept your challenge. I wont let you outbeat me." Ryuichi said. I chuckled and added my fist.

"Dont leave me out of it. I'd love to battle you two in the exams." I said, my eyes twinkling.

I've made little profiles on Masako,Asuka, and Ryuichi.

Name: Asuka Ichikawa

Parents: Mamaru Hattori-Ichikawa, Daisuke Ichikawa

Siblings: Akihito Ichikawa (19) Atsuko Ichikawa (17), Hachiko Ichikawa (3 months), Miwa Ichikawas (5)

Relatives: Shinji Hattori (35)

Chakra Nature: Earth

Likes: Dango, The sound of rushing water, writing, sweet tea,cats

Dislikes: obsessive people, Vegtables, riddles and very very sweet cakes

History/Personality: Asuka has a very complex personality. Her strengths are in Taijutsu and Photographic Memory. Asuka is the kind that will accept people's opinions by telling them her own while trying to find a common factor. She wont judge people for their opinions, and keeps most of her opinions to herself. Asuka's heart remains with her mom, having had the most contact with her as a child. She will most defintely go to eccentric lengths to find her mother. As you go along the story, you'll notice Asuka laying down the past. She will eventually discover that her heart relies with those who have stuck with her, and havent left. Of course, you could see that she has a determined personality. She has setbacks like her anger issues and her willingness to leave people who are unimportant to her.

Asuka is the middle child of 5 siblings. She was often bullied as a young child, but she hadnt let that bother her. Asuka often gets upset about people talking about her mom. Does she has mommy issues? yes.

Goal: To find her mother

Name: Masako Okado

Parents: Hayato Okado (father), Koharu Okado (Mother)

Siblings: Nana Okado (16)

Chakra Nature: Water

Likes: Dango, Reading books on astronomy, dancing, the beach, and boardgames

Dislikes: Overworking herself, being left behind, her parents scolding her.

History/Personality: Masako shares an intellecual book-smart with Asuka but has some intellect outside that. Masako has an older sister that she looks up to and became an ninja to impress her. Her family highly disagreed with her decision to become a Ninja and often scold her for it. Masako is compelled and determined to prove that she can stay alive as a ninja. She keeps a leveled head and tries to remain calm during the toughest of situations. She can get easily frusterated and is known to talk to herself when she is.

Masako comes from a rich family that owns a hospital in Konoha. While it isnt a big one, It is known to welcome travellers and forigeners.

Goal: To earn her families support and her sisters attention

Name: Ryuichi Ita

Parents: Ryuto Ita (father), Kimiko Ita (Mother)

Siblings: Ryusei Ita (18), Himari Ita (5)

Chakra Nature: Fire

Likes: Dango, training, the feeling of wind in his hair, travelling,dogs, bright people, and guys.

Dislikes: Icecream, cold things, and writing down his feelings.

Personality: Ryuichi is expressive with his feelings. He is dedicated and sociable to others around him. He puts up a leaderly and warm aura. He holds a great passion for food. He serves as the supportive role while holding an positive attitude. He keeps his gaze focused on a certain goal and likes to keep to himself with personal matters. He is often compared to his older brother by his parents and he dislikes it. Ryuichi often feels like the second best. Being the middle child isnt fun.

Goal: To become stronger than his brother and earn a name for himself that people can be proud of.


	14. Chapter 14

I had gotten up early the day of the exams. My hands were shaking as I strapped on my new outfit. It consisted of a red belly jacket that zipped up the middle and had a little pocket on the right side of the chest. Underneath lied a fishnet long sleeve with long peachy armwarmers that went up to my elbows and acted as gloves. I had a pale grey skirt that clung to my upper thighs. I couldnt find my original tights that went with the outfit so I just threw on a pair of my kitten leggings. By that i mean, that the socks are black with a little kitten design on the top,but it wasnt decorated with kittens so It shouldnt stand out.

Staring in the mirror, I used a comb to quickly comb my hair into multiple hairstyles. I tried a low short pony-tail, curles, swept to the side, and flat. I sighed before eventually deciding on letting it straight. I did take my evergrowing bangs and tied them to the top of my head. I quickly grabbed my lotion and squirted some into my hand. I rubbed my hands together before rubbing it over my uncovered skin. I applied a small amount of chapstick over my lips before giving the mirror a smile.

This was a new look for me. I was representing my family and the clan. If mom is out there somewhere, than she'll see the chunin exams or at least hear news of it. Im not only doing this for mom, im doing this for Ryuichi. I walked out my door, making sure i had everything i'll ever need in my pouch.

I noticed Akihito leaning against the door, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. Once he saw me coming down the stairs, he teared up.

"Oh look at my baby!" Akihito said before wrapping me in a hug. Unfortunatly, Dad was out shopping with Uncle Shinji. Atsuko was watching the shop and couldnt exactly see me off. I giggled at Akihito's actions and hugged him back.

"Do you have everything? Food Bars? Kunai? Bandages?" Akihito asked, grabbing my pouch and began to rummage through it. I blushed darkly and then reached for my pouch. I had some secret stuff in there.

"O-oh? whats thi-" Akihito said and pulled out moms journal. I panicked and moved my hand back and socked him in the stomach and grabbed my pouch back.

"Im going to be late for the registration!" I said and slid on my ninja shoes. Hitting my foot against the ground a few times, I strapped my pouch back on.

"Asuka." Akihito spoke in a tone of which I know that I should listen. Lifting my head up, I looked at him with a 'hm?'.

"Be careful." Akihito said, his eyes glinting. He had taken the chunin exams before so maybe he could give me a few tips. I looked up at him.

"I will." I promised. "Do you have any tips for me?" I ask with a curious look.

"...dont eat any plants that are red,orange,green, or purple." Akihito said quickly as he shoved my back, pushing me forward to the door.

"Get going." Akihito said amused. Nodding, I opened the door and stepped out. I was immedietely greeted with a gust of wind in my face.

"Helllo!" Said an familier voice. My eyes widened and Akihito peeked his head out from around the corner in curiousity.

"H-hiroyuki?" I said in surprise. Hiroyuki stood in front of me with 2 other people. They were most likely his teammates. He wore his headband around his neck like a scarf and a grey chest-plate. Underneath, he wore a brown loose long sleeved shirt underneath with matching pants that were tucked back in his ninja boots.

"Yo." He said, holding up a hand.

_Timeskip_

Meeting up with Hiroyuki and his teammates was quite surprising. Of course, I should have suspected that they would be here for the chunin exams. Did he mention anything about it during the trip?

I couldnt remember.

We rushed past these two people. One supported a fashionable bowl-cut and another looked like a hyuga. We rushed past team seven, and made it to the room. We leaned against the doorframe and made a 'whew' noise. We handed our papers in.

"Hey you with the attitude. Hold on!" I heard an unfamilier voice say. I rose a brow and peeked my head out of the room noticing that the bowl-cut dude was talking to team 7. Creeping out of the room, I walked over and hid behind a pillar watching.

Sasuke stepped up and spoke. "What do you want?" He asked the bowl-cut.

The Bowl-cut replied. "I want to battle you. Right here, right now."

"You want to fight me here and now,huh?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes.

"yes!" The bowl cut said before jumping over the railing. He landed in a superhero pose. Wowwww.

"Pst Asuka, is someone challenging Sasuke?" I heard Ryuichi's voice right by my ear and my eyes widened. I almost jumped, but grabbed onto the pillar to keep myself steady.

"My name is Rock Lee." Rock lee said and pointed at himself.

"It seems so. Should we interfere?" Masako whispered.

"You said it was common curtesy for a challenger to give his own name first, right? Sasuke Uchiha. " Rock lee asked and pointed at Sasuke.

"No not yet." I muttered quietly.

"Hm. So you know me?" Sasuke asked, his face emotionless as always. Rock lee got into a strange position I had not seen before and spoke.

"I challenge you. Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha clan and how great they are." Rocklee began. I hissed in a breath.

"Ooo, he did not go there." I said.

"I want to see if it is true. I figure you will be a good test for me." Rock lee said, never wavering his position.

"And also..." Rock lee's voice trailed off as he stared at Sakura. Sakura jumped under his stare and made a noise of distress. Rock Lee's cheeks turned a vivid red and he stared blankly at Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura! I love you!" Rock Lee said in an passionate voice. Sakura let out a scream and held her arms out in front of her, screaming in distress.

"Thats not the way I would have confessed." Ryuichi said, putting a hand to his forehead in a cringe. I think we all cringed at this point.

"Those eyebrows cant be real, no!" Sakura said shaking her head widly.

"Your hairstyle is horrible too and those eyebrows are so bushy. You're such a weirdo!" Sakrua said, wrapping her arms around herself and shaking. We all stared at her. Was that a rejection? I frowned and looked at Lee. Poor guy.

"You are an angel send from heaven." Lee said in persistance not accepting her rejection. He began to blow tons of kisses in her general direction. Sakura screamed in frusteration. She was unsure if she should dodge or run. Sakura dodged and the heart hit the pillar we were hiding behind. Luckily, it didnt affect us.

"That was a good move, but let us see you dodge this." Rock Lee began before letting out multiple. "Mwah, mwah,mwah's." One after another, hearts came out and began to float toward Sakura. Sakura practically cried and began to twirl around in fear. She dodged the floating hearts cautiously.

"Hey! Keep your creepy little valentines to yourself!" Sakura said, clenching her fist and glaring at lee. "I was dodging for my life there!"

Rock Lee moped and stared at her blankly. "You do not have to be so negative, Sakura." Rock lee said.

"You've heard of the Uchiha clan yet you're challenging me." Sasuke began. At this point, I just got bored so I walked out from behind the pillar and toward the doors of the exam.

"You guys are boring." I said letting out a sigh before walking past them with Ryuichi and Masako.

"...Who are they?" I heard Lee ask.

_Timeskip_

We had made it to the exam room. The procters of the exam had split me and my teammates up. I was up toward the front, Masako in the middle, and Ryuichi in the far back. We stared forward down at the exam sheets in front of me. I began to read through them, my eye twitching. What kind of fuckery is this? I couldnt bring it apon myself to look up or around at others.

From the moment I walked into the exam hall to now, I kept having this feeling that I was being watched. I kept feeling stares. I was concerned, should I bring this up with my teammates? I will have to wait until later to tell them. Right now, all I need to do is pass this test. I knew that Masako and Ryuichi would have no problem getting their answers. Masako's smart, she'll be able to answer without a problem. Ryuichi could use his All-Hearing jutsu to probably cheat. Should I cheat? I began to mindlessly doodle on my paper, drawing pictures of stars and planets.

I felt my mind become numb, the feeling of someone poking their way into my memories became present. I got visions of the answers, from papers of other ninja. My hand moved on its own and I began to write down the answer's fast. What is going on with me? I felt my hand stop abruptly and I set my pencil down. I regained the feeling of control and began to look around the room,confused. What was that..?

"Times up!" I heard the procter say.

"I think we almost finished shaking off the losers." The procter said staring at us. Hold on, I think I recognize him. In one of the files in the hokages office, He was in them. I narrowed my eyes.

"It has been 45 minutes so i'll start." The procter said. We stared ahead in tension. What was the 10 question going to be? I clenched my hand around the pencil and stared ahead.

"Here is the tenth question!" The procter said. This guy was apart of the interigation unit. I hear about him from Akihito alot. This whole exam counts on this one question. If i can answer it, I can get my team ahead. My eyes trailed over to Masako and Ryuichi. They were equally as tense.

"But before I give you the question, Im going to add some rules for the last question." The procter said. What was his name again? Ibiki? My eye twitched. Why are there so many rules?

It was at that time that the guy who we ran into earlier, kankuro, walked in. He probably just finished using the bathroom.

"Aren't you lucky?" the Procter said teasingly. "I hope you found that trip to the bathroom enlightening." The procter said. I rose a brow. What an odd way to say that.

"Well? Take your seat." the procter said. Kankuro made his way over to his desk and sat down.

"Let me explain! These are the hopeless rules." The procter began. I noticed that the wind blew outside carelessly.

"First, you guys will have to choose wether or not you will take the 10th question." Ibiki said. What? we're free to chose?

"Woah, choose? What happens if you choose not to take the 10 question?" The blonde from earlier said, her name is Temari I believe.

"If you chose not to take the question, then your score will be zero. In other words, you fail." Ibiki said. I got shivers down my spine. So this guy really is a pro at torture and intterigation? He's playing with our minds!

"And of course, the same goes for the two others in the same group!" Ibiki said cockily. Everyone began to whisper amongst themselves. They didnt seem to like the rules.

"And...one more rule...If you chose to take it and are unable to answer it correctly, then you will have to relinquish your right of taking the Chunin Exam forever!" Ibiki said aloud. My eyes widened.

"What kind of ridiculous rule is that?!" Yelled a familier voice. Kiba? I turned to see him. "Besides, there are plenty of people here who have taken the Chunin Exam many times!" Kiba said in upmost anger. Akamaru ruffed in agreement.

Ibiki chuckled loudly, his voice echoing around the room. "You're just unlucky." Ibiki said staring out at us. I could actually feel him staring into my soul.

"I make the rule this year. But I did give you the option to go back!" Ibiki said. Kiba was surprised.

"huh?"

"For those of you who aren't confident, you can choose not to take it and take the exam next year or the year after that." Ibiki said, letting out more laughs. If any of us chose to skip it, then all three of us fail? I look at Masako and gave her a nod. She turned toward Ryuichi and gave him a nod. We were staying. It doesnt matter if we rank up or not. There are other ways to get promoted.

I noticed that team 7 was having trouble.

"Now then if you are ready, the tenth and final question! Those who will not be taking it, raise your hands!" Ibiki said to to the crowd.

"Once I confirm your number, I'll ask you to leave!" Ibiki said, his hands never leaving his pockets.

I noticed that the other ninja had concentrating looks on their faces. They were thinking about their choice. We already decided that we were going to take the question, no excuses. I noticed that one guy rose his hand and began to walk out. One after another, people began to leave.

My mouth nearly dropped open in surprise when Naruto raised his hand. You could tell it was shaking. Dammit naruto, dont do it..

Naruto suddenly slammed his hand against the table and stared ahead at Ibiki. He was determined.

"Don't underestimate me! I won't run!" Naruto said confidently. "You can act tough all you want, but your guys arent going to scare me off! No way!" Naruto suddenly bursted into a speech that filled the room with determination.

"I dont care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life." Naruto stood up and glared at them in determination. How can he be so determined?

"I'll still be hokage someday!" Naruto said.

Hokage? he still has that dream? I smiled gently.

"heh..." I crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat. There is no way im quitting after this. Ibiki, however, looked unimpressed as he stared at naruto. Naruto sat back down and crossed his arms. Hinata looked at Naruto with a happy look.

"This decision is one that could change your life. If for any reason you would rather quit,Now's your last chance." Ibiki said, challenging Naruto.

"No way. I never go back on my word. Thats the way of the ninja." Naruto said. Naruto seems to have encouraged others to succeed.

"Damn Straight." Ryuichi said.

"You can count on Naruto to lighten the mood. That's one kid you'll never crack." I said along. We would support naruto on his decision. Masako looked abit unsure before saying.

"H-hell yeah. There is no way we can quit now." Masako said. I practically jumped when I heard her curse. I looked back at her with wide open eyes, Ryuichi doing the same.

Ibiki stared at us. Was he in deep thought?

"Well then, I admire your determination if nothing else. For those of you remaining there's only one thing left to do and that's for me to tell you that you've all passed the first exam." Ibiki said, a smile on his face. We looked at him with our wide eyes. Masako joining us. We passed?

"Huh?" Naruto is confused.

"Hold on! What just happened?" Sakura asked standing up in complete shock. "What do you mean we passed? Where's the 10th question?" Sakura kept asking questions.

Ibiki began laughing loudly.

"There never was one, not a written one at least. Actually your decision to stay was the answer to the 10th question." Ibiki said, a smile acrossed his face.

"Huh?" Sakura's noise of confusion.

"Wait a second, So the other nine questions you gave us were just a waste of time. Is that what you're saying?" Temari, the girl from the hidden sand, stood up and said.

"No, no, not at all. Quite the opposite. The first nine questions had an important overriding purpose-" Ibiki began.

His gaze shifting to Temari.

"To test your ability to surreptitiously gather strategetic intelligence under the most adverse circumstances." Ibiki said. I let out a whistle.

"Those are some big words." I said to the person beside me. Wait a second- I looked and then looked again.

"g-gaara?" I was sitting next to gaara this entire time?!

"Oh, well that clears up everything." Temari said sitting back.

"Let me explain. You see, my objective was to test you not only as individuals, but as a team, and on how well you function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis, so you'd know that everything you did, or failed to do, would directly affect your teammates. I wanted to see how you'd handle the pressure." Ibiki said.

"Mmm-Hmm. Yeah, I figured it was something like that. That's why I kept my cool." Naruto said and crossed his arms. I put my hand to my face.

"That's such a lie." I whispered to myself. I heard hinata giggle, that's what made me smile. I could feel gaara's stare on me. He is from the same village as Hiroyuki so he cant be that bad. I looked at him and then waved a little. He narrowed his eyes.

"The first nine questions on the test were difficult. In fact, as you may have realized, too difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve. I imagine that most of you quickly came to that conclusion, that you'd have to cheat if you had any chance of passing." Ibiki said. Oh? So i was right. I looked at my teammates and rose a brow. Ryuichi nodded but masako blushed and shook her head.

"The fact is that the test was designed to encourage cheating. It almost demanded it." Ibiki began. I rose a brow. What? Isnt cheating a bad thing to do?

"Of course, it would have done you little good unless you had someone to cheat from so I disguised two Chunin who already knew the answers and had them sit in with you."

One of the guys lifted his hand and waved to the rest of us.

I giggled. How funny.

"What is that kids problem?"

"I dont know."

I heard them talking trash about Naruto. At the same time, me and Ryuichi turned our heads and gave them our sternest glare.

"Oh come on, I wasnt fooled for a second." Naruto said and crossed his arms. He laughed and leaned back into his chair. "You had to be a complete fool to not to see. Isnt that right, Hinata?" Naruto asked and looked toward Hinata.

We all read right through him. However, I was rooting for hinata. There were stars in my eyes and everything. GET HIM! GO GURL!

"Those who were caught at it failed. Better not to cheat then to cheat clumsily." Ibiki said. He reached to his headband and took it off.

"Information. It can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather intelligence can determine wetehr a mission's a failure or a success." Ibiki said. Im pretty sure all of our eyes were fixed on his scarred bald head.

"bald.." I muttered.

"They'll be times you'll have to risk your life to get it." Ibiki said.

Even sasuke looked to have emotion at this time.

"Man, what a mess. Scars and Puncture wounds, burn marks. What he must have endured..." Sasuke said.

What- he can talk in long sentences?

"Of course, you must always consider the source of your information. Intelligence gathered from an enemy is not necessarily accurate. Always bear this in mind." Ibiki said and tied his headband back over his head. I almost felt sorry...

"Disinformation can be worse than no information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades or the loss of a village. That's why I put you in this position where you had to gather accurate intelligence. Cheat in order to survive." Ibiki said. I stroked my chin. That made sense.

"And that's why those who weren't good enough at it were weeded out, leaving the rest of you." Ibiki continued.

"Okay, but I'm still not getting what the 10th question thing is all about." Temari said again. Why did she have so many questions?

"You're not?" Ibiki asked.

"The 10th question was the main point of the whole exam. Surely,you see that." Ibiki said.

"Sure. But explain it anyway. " Sakura said.

"As I said before, the goal was to test you not only as individuals but as a part of a squad." Ibiki said, putting his hands back in his pockets.

"The final question gave you two choices, both difficult. You could chose to play it safe and skip the question, though it meant that both you and your teammates would be failed. Or you could try and answer it, knowing if you got it wrong, you would lose your chance of ever being a chunin."

_small timeskip_

While Ibiki was speaking, the window broke and in came a women. She threw two kunai into the ceiling smirking.

"Is this part of the test?!" naruto asked confused.

"Heads up, boys and girls. This is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi!" Said the girl. A large banner was strung up behind her and she moved her arm to the side. She wore rather revealing clothing. I blushed and looked back at Masako. I gave her a thumbs up with a blush acrossed my face. 10/10 would date.

"You ready for the second test?" Anko asked and stared down at us. She was hot.

"Good! Then, let's go. Follow me!" Anko said and threw her fist into the air.

"What?"

So, the reason why im kind of uploading frequently is because Im honestly feeling very inspired. ^_^

HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE NEW EPISODES OF STEVEN UNIVERSE?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.


End file.
